Ailes
by vinkalinka
Summary: Tout aurait pu rester exactement à sa place, si ce n'avait pas été pour deux larges ailes noires bien trop envoutantes qui offraient l'occasion rêvée à Dean de se mentir à lui-même, et à Castiel, tout aussi grand menteur, d'en faire de même.
1. Deux Grandes Ailes Noires

.

Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord un grand merci à toutes les personnes ayant lu mes précédentes histoires, je vous aime beaucoup, beaucoup :3

Me revoilà donc avec quelque chose d'assez différent, vous vous en rendrez rapidement compte. Je ne vous en dis pas trop, je vous laisse découvrir. Je vous dis seulement que cette histoire sera en plusieurs parties (et que je n'ai aucun rythme de publication prévu (désolé)).

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

.

.

 **1\. Deux Grandes Ailes Noires**

Dean serait incapable de dire comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Il savait juste que cela incluait Castiel se blessant lors d'une bataille, celui-ci volant à travers la pièce avant d'aller violement heurter un pilier qui se trouvait dans le fond, son dos se brisant en un horrible craquement. Sam et lui s'étaient occupés de terminer le monstre, Castiel s'était redressé difficilement. Depuis les traits de son visage étaient tirés en une grimace de douleur dès qu'il effectuait un mouvement.

S'assoir dans l'Impala semblait lui faire mal, se lever semblait lui faire mal, chacun de ses pas étaient un supplice, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre d'hôtel, il s'était assis sur le bord du lit, les mâchoires serrées dans une tentative vaine de combler la douleur. Il guérissait moins vite maintenant, et en payait le prix.

Jusqu'à ce point, les souvenirs de Dean étaient clairs. Il arrivait même à se remémorer le moment où Sam les avait laissés seuls pour aller chercher à manger. C'était là, au moment précis où son frère avait quitté la pièce, que tout devenait légèrement flou. Il ne savait pas quel enchainement avait fini par le mener à être assis derrière Castiel, ses mains frottant ses épaules et ses omoplates, appuyant sur les muscles pour le détendre. Il comprenait encore moins comment cela pouvait l'aider, mais puisqu'il ne sentait aucun os cassé sous ses doigts, il supposa qu'il ne restait plus que de la tension dans le dos de celui-ci.

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était trop proche, que ses gestes étaient trop languissants, il aurait dû s'arrêter, mais les gémissements de l'ange l'en avait empêché. Celui-ci avait penché la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit contre sa poitrine et les sons sortaient du plus profond de sa gorge, comme s'ils s'échappaient après avoir été retenus avec force, rappant sur le passage. Au début, Dean avait eu l'impression que Castiel ronronnait, et quelque part, ça n'en était pas loin.

Son corps semblait vibrer doucement à chaque pression, il était incapable de se retenir de soupirer, et cela ne faisait que s'intensifier lorsqu'il était descendu de ses omoplates, légèrement plus au centre. Lorsqu'il appuya sur un point précis, celui-ci se cambra vers l'avant, sa respiration se coupant brutalement après une exclamation. Dean s'arrêta, se figeant, fixant la nuque de son ami, puis remarqua à quel point celui-ci était immobile et raide sous ses mains. Après une hésitation, il appuya encore à cet endroit, le regardant frissonner fortement, alors il commençait à frotter de petits cercles au même endroit. Castiel frissonna à nouveau.

« Dean, » dit Castiel, ou plutôt soupira-t-il d'une voix grave et légèrement tremblante. Quelque chose dans sa voix aurait dû l'arrêter, mais, pour une raison qu'il refusait d'expliquer, il continua. Castiel se redressa légèrement et pencha sa tête en arrière. Ses lèvres étaient entre-ouvertes, faisant manquer un battement au cœur de Dean.

Il éteignit son esprit, et laissa son corps se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur la gorge ouverte de l'ange. Castiel eut une exclamation surprise et, au même instant, Dean entendit un bruissement avant que quelque chose de doux ne se frotte contre lui. Il s'écarta et baissa les yeux. Il vit deux grandes ailes noires s'étendre entre lui et Castiel. Elles étaient immenses. Il était certain que l'une d'elle seulement serait suffisante pour le cacher. Les plumes étaient d'un noir d'ébène profond et d'une incroyable douceur, le haut des ailes semblaient être fait d'un quartilage dure et lisse, recouvert d'un fin duvet de plumes. Dean ne réussit pas à retenir sa main lorsqu'elle se leva pour plonger dans cette mer noire, et il fut surpris au toucher par la douceur qui lui donnait l'impression de frôler la surface d'un lac dont l'eau avait été attiédie par la chaleur du soleil.

Il écarta ses doigts, les glissant entre les plumes et descendant comme pour les brosser doucement. Castiel laissa échapper un soupire tremblant, comme s'il essayait de le retenir mais n'en pouvait plus, comme si toute la tension qui s'accumulait en lui se bousculait pour passer ses lèvres. Les deux restèrent un instant immobile. Dean fixa à nouveau sa nuque, attendant de savoir comment celui-ci allait réagir, ce qu'il allait faire. Le fait qu'il avait les ailes de Castiel entre les mains ne parvenait pas encore à frapper sa conscience, lui donnant l'impression d'être dans un état d'entre deux, entre le réel et l'irréel, comme dans un rêve, incapable de comprendre. Et soudainement, il lui vint à l'esprit que, peut-être, ces ailes faisaient revenir un souvenir très lointain, enfouis en lui à la porte de l'oubli, et qui revenait maintenant. De grandes ailes noirs surplombant les flammes et la peine, l'entourant d'une douce chaleur avant qu'une immense lumière ne le rende aveugle et ne le tire hors de cet endroit. Plus il y songeait, plus le souvenir s'éclaircissait, ses contours devenant plus fixes.

Il sentit Castiel se redresser légèrement, s'écartant un peu de lui, et une partie de son être voulait s'accrocher à ses ailes pour le garder près de lui, mais l'autre avait peur de lui faire mal. Il y eu un autre moment de flottement, puis Castiel parla. « Je – Je suis désolé, » bredouilla-t-il, restant de dos à Dean.

Celui-ci regarda l'arrière de sa tête sans comprendre, « De quoi ?

\- Je … Je …

\- Je ne savais pas qu'elles pouvaient être matérielle, » dit-il, sans savoir d'où venait réellement ces mots, ni pourquoi sa voix n'hésitait pas. Sans vraiment chercher à comprendre, il décida que cela venait de la paix intérieure qu'il ressentait depuis qu'elles étaient apparues.

« Elles peuvent, » répondit simplement Castiel. Puis, après un autre silence, il tourna sa tête pour regarder Dean par-dessus son épaule, ses sourcils froncés par des questions muettes et par l'inquiétude née de leurs réponses qui ne frôlaient pourtant pas l'existence tant qu'il ne les posait pas.

Dean voulait lui demander s'il allait bien, mais il ne le fit pas, et soudainement une question bouscula tout en lui, et se précipita hors de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait le temps de songer à la retenir. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles … pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Castiel garda son regard sur lui une seconde, mais ses yeux semblaient voir autre chose, et lentement ses joues rougirent, avant qu'il ne détourne la tête et Dean fut de nouveau incapable de voir son visage. Ses yeux émeraude furent capturés à nouveau par les ailes de l'ange et il fut incapable de se retenir d'y plonger à nouveau ses doigts. Leur douceur était si envoutante qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait passer des heures à les caresser. Il se pencha, déposant un baiser sur la nuque de l'ange, puis un autre, ses lèvres frôlant sa peau avant de s'y poser avec une légère pression, puis s'envolant à nouveau quelques instants pour simplement s'y reposer.

« Dean ? » appela Castiel, tournant son visage vers l'autre, Dean redressa la tête et se rapprocha du corps de son ami, posant ses lèvres sur sa joue une seconde avant d'atteindre sa bouche. Castiel se figea, et Dean sentit ses plumes frissonner et s'hérisser. Il sourit dans le baiser, ses doigts glissant toujours dans les grandes ailes sombres, d'un même mouvement lent que son baiser. L'ange se pencha en arrière, approfondissant leur baiser et pénétrant avec envie la bouche de Dean. Ses ailes se rétractèrent pour encadrer le corps de Dean, l'entourant de leur chaleur, se repliant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'une barrière de plumes soit établie entre lui et le monde, créant une sorte de cocon doux qui frôlait à chaque instant sa peau.

Puis, en un sursaut, le cocon disparu, sa chaleur et sa douceur envolées, les lèvres contre les siennes s'étaient enfuies, les doigts de Dean avaient glisser avant de ne saisir que le vide, et le corps entier de Castiel se tenait debout, à quelque pas du lit, avant que le chasseur n'ait même eut le temps de réaliser qu'il s'était lever. Il était toujours de dos à Dean, respirait fortement comme s'il reprenait son calme, comme s'il avait couru un marathon. L'autre, toujours assis, le fixait simplement sans comprendre, mais quelque chose avait changé il n'était plus dans une sorte de brouillard chaud et rassurant, la paix qu'il ressentait quelques secondes plus tôt avait disparue, envolée avec son ange, et soudainement le monde lui paraissait plus réel et plus bruyant, comme s'il s'était réveillé d'un rêve qu'il n'avait pas réaliser faire, un réveil brutal dont la frontière avec la réalité était brouillée.

« Cas ?

\- Je suis désolé, » répondit immédiatement l'ange. Les paupières de Dean papillonnèrent alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais avant qu'il ait pu demander, Castiel reprit. « C'est – tu étais – je n'aurais pas dû … Je suis désolé.

\- Cas, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tes ailes ont … Cas ? » Il ne parvenait pas à formuler les questions qui se bousculaient en lui. Mais il voulait savoir pourquoi les ailes de l'ange étaient apparues pour la première fois depuis des années, pour la première fois tout court. Il voulait aussi savoir quelle était l'espèce de transe qu'il venait de vivre.

En un battement de paupières, les ailes avaient disparue, comme si elles n'avaient jamais été là, jamais existée. Castiel restait dos à Dean, et celui-ci avait l'impression qu'il tomberait s'il se levait. Son cœur s'était pincé lorsque les ailes avaient disparu, et il était sur le point de demander à Castiel de les faire revenir lorsqu'il se retint. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, prenant une inspiration pour parler, mais ne sut pas par où commencer. Alors il décida de laisser la parole à son ami, « Explique-moi, » demanda-t-il juste, sachant que l'autre ne dirait rien et que tout ça allait simplement s'ajouter à la liste des choses dont ils ne parleraient pas.

Castiel laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, fixant le plafond, semblant regarder directement les cieux à travers lui, les prier de l'aider, sauf qu'il savait qu'aucune aide ne viendrait, jamais. « C'était simplement … un trouble, » commença-t-il difficilement. « J'ai été surpris, j'ai baissé ma garde et elles sont apparues. » Il y eu de nouveau un silence, Dean attendait la suite, parce qu'il sentait que quelque chose ne collait juste pas, et sans qu'il ait à demander elle vint. « C'était … c'était agréable, » finit par dire Castiel en se retournant vers lui, le regardant directement dans les yeux avec un air de défi.

« Tu parles du massage ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton désinvolte alors qu'il était sûr que ses joues rougissaient. Castiel acquiesça simplement puis détourna le regard un instant.

« Tu étais différent, » dit-il, scrutant son visage pour y chercher la réponse à la question qu'il n'avait pas formuler. « Comme si tu ne te contrôlais plus, » ajouta-t-il, ou plutôt offrit-il, puisque Dean reconnaissait ici une porte de sortir, un moyen de fuir et de mentir.

« Plus ou moins, » fit-il alors d'un ton légèrement rêveur, et sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le cou de Castiel, lorsqu'ils tentèrent de remonter dans ses orbes couleur ciel, ils furent interceptés en plein vol par ses lèvres, encore humides et rosées du baiser qu'il lui avait donné, et soudainement ses jambes auraient été capable de bondir et de courir des kilomètres si cela avait été pour les atteindre. Lorsqu'il rencontra finalement à nouveau son regard, celui que Castiel lui rendait étaient rempli de compréhension et de certitude.

Il hésitait entre deux façons de procéder, il jouait au funambule au-dessus du vide sans la certitude qu'une paire d'ailes lui viendrait en aide. Et alors qu'il était incapable de calculer sa trajectoire, il posa le premier pas. « Elles sont douces. » Il se serait giflé.

Castiel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment entendu cela. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Dean se leva et avança vers lui d'un pas décidé. Il s'approcha près de lui, peut-être trop près, leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il posa ses mains au-dessus de ses hanches, puis les remonta jusqu'au niveau des côtes, passant sous ses bras pour atteindre son dos, posant ses mains à plats sur ses omoplates. Doucement, il effectua plusieurs pressions du bout de ses doigts, puis frotta lentement de petits cercles, comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Castiel ferma les yeux, ses lèvres s'entre-ouvrant alors qu'il passait sa langue entre elles. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il poussa un demi-soupir, ses épaules s'affaissant et sa tête basculant légèrement vers l'arrière, et Dean aima totalement ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, peut-être trop.

Il se pencha pour embrasser la joue de Castiel, descendant sur sa mâchoire avant de se précipiter sur ses lèvres. Il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches avant de les agrippées, alors que la gorge tremblait sous un gémissement retenu. « Je crois que je suis en transe, » dit-il en s'écartant légèrement, juste assez pour rencontrer le regard de Castiel, ses yeux céruléens s'ouvrant pour l'avaler tout entier.

L'ange ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Dean en profita pour l'embrasser, ses doigts massèrent plus fort, et Castiel gémit dans le baiser. « Complètement ensorcelé, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire avant de reprendre les lèvres qu'il venait d'abandonner entre les siennes.

Soudainement il les sentit de nouveau sous ses doigts, venus de nulle part et s'étendant à nouveau dans la chambre du motel, il entendit leur bruissement, coïncidant avec le frottement des mains de Castiel sur ses vêtements alors qu'elles remontaient le long de son corps jusqu'à sa nuque, l'attirant plus près et approfondissant un baiser déjà bien langoureux. Dean répondit en attirant le corps de l'ange contre le sien, et sentit les ailes l'entourer lorsque plusieurs plumes frôlèrent sa peau. Il laissa ses mains dans le dos de Castiel, caressant la base de ses ailes et le faisant frémir et se contracter sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait, s'arquant à chaque fois un peu plus vers le corps de Dean.

Ce dernier n'avait aucune retenu, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à justifier ses actes, et parce que les sentiments confus qu'il avait ressentis plus tôt l'envahissaient à nouveau et que le monde extérieur n'avait plus aucune importance. La seule chose qui en avait était l'ange entre ses bras, ses gémissements et soupirs, ses lèvres et sa langue, ses mains sur sa nuque, la douceur de sa peau et de ses ailes, le tout bien trop intense pour qu'il soit capable de tout assimiler en une seule fois. Sa tête tournait légèrement, mais en cet instant il avait l'impression que même la gravité n'avait plus aucune emprise sur lui.

Lorsque Castiel s'écarta à nouveau de lui, la réalité lui revint avec plus de brutalité que la première fois, et il était sur le point de protester lorsque l'ange parla, « Ton frère est revenu. » Ces mots furent comme un électrochoc pour Dean qui releva immédiatement des yeux affolés sur la porte, close. « J'ai entendu le moteur de l'Impala, » précisa alors Castiel, et l'autre homme pu à nouveau respirer. Lorsqu'il posa à nouveau les yeux sur son ami, ses ailes avaient disparues, et la déception pouvait se lire sur son visage. « Elles pourront revenir… Si – si tu le veux. »

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et ce que les mots impliquaient étaient évident. Incapable de dire quoique ce soit, Dean se contenta d'acquiescer, et l'ange le dépassa pour retourner s'assoir sur le lit. Dean lui, s'assit à la table, l'ordinateur ouvert devant lui, fixant l'écran éteint un instant. « Ton dos ? » demanda-t-il en jetant un œil à Castiel à travers l'écran noir.

Celui-ci releva la tête, et sourit doucement, presque même tendrement, « Bien mieux, » répondit-il. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et il sortit l'ordinateur de sa veille au moment où Sam entrait dans la chambre, l'éteignant immédiatement pour faire de la place à la nourriture que venait d'amener son cadet. Castiel vint s'assoir à côté des deux frères, et les deux hommes firent comme si rien ne s'était produit alors que Sam leur expliquait ce qu'il avait acheté.

.

.


	2. Ne Réfléchis Pas Juste Apprécie

.

.

 **2\. Ne réfléchis pas. Juste apprécie.**

.

Dean et Sam rentraient tout juste d'une chasse, lorsqu'un chasseur les appela de l'autre bout du pays pour qu'ils viennent l'aider contre une meute de loups-garous plus importante que prévu. Sam n'avait pas eu le temps de poser son sac et Dean, lui, leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. « Ça peut pas attendre demain matin ? » grogna-t-il à l'attention de son frère au téléphone, mais celui-ci se détourna pour continuer sa conversation.

L'ainé s'affala sur une chaise et émit un son entre le soupir et le grognement. Il était complètement épuisé, ses muscles totalement endoloris de courbatures. Autant n'avait-il aucun problème à aller aider, autant ne rêvait-il que d'une bonne nuit dans un bon matelas. Il s'étira en faisant craquer son dos et ce fut à ce moment que Castiel entra dans la pièce, offrant à Dean un large sourire.

« Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça peut aller.

\- Tu as mal au dos ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tu veux un massage ? »

La respiration de Dean se coupa brutalement, étranglée de surprise. Il lança un rapide regard en direction de Sam, mais celui-ci était pris par sa conversation téléphonique et n'entendait rien. Il retourna son attention sur Castiel, qui attendait sa réponse.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre de motel et Sam n'était évidemment pas au courant pour les ailes de Castiel. Ils avaient tous les deux fait comme si rien n'était arrivé, ni les ailes, ni le massage, ni les baisers. Mais ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que la barrière tacite qu'il y avait entre eux depuis des années avait volé en éclat ce soir-là. Ils le voyaient dans les yeux de l'autre à chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient. Cette lueur d'envie qui brulait silencieusement, qui voulait retrouver cette intimité sans oser la demander. L'un comme l'autre mentirait s'ils disaient ne pas savoir ce qu'ils ressentaient – ou plutôt mentirait à moitié, puisqu'ils étaient incapables de donner un nom à ce sentiment si spécial qu'ils ressentaient.

« Sammy, je vais me coucher, dis-lui que ça attendra demain, » dit Dean en fixant Castiel droit dans les yeux, voyant ses saphirs briller d'un nouvel éclat à ses mots. Puis il se leva et partit en direction de sa chambre, l'ange suivant discrètement chacun de ses pas.

Arrivé à quelque pas de sa chambre, Dean se retourna pour lui dire quelque chose, mais s'aperçut trop tard que l'ange était bien plus près de lui que ce qu'il avait pensé. Ils se cognèrent avant d'agripper l'autre pour l'empêcher de tomber et leurs visages se retrouvèrent vraiment, vraiment trop proches. Immédiatement, le cerveau de Dean cessa de fonctionner et il fut uniquement capable de rester immobile à fixer son ami avec des yeux écarquillés, en écoutant son cœur tenter de battre un record de vitesse. Ils restèrent figés un instant. Un instant interminable et figé dans le temps, comme ceux dont on parle dans les livres que Dean ne supporte pas et que Castiel ne comprend pas, où la notion de temps perd son sens et où les secondes deviennent des heures. Aucun d'eux ne voulait que le temps retrouve sa constance. Mais il le fit quand même, parce que le temps n'aide personne. Et lorsque l'esprit de Dean se remit en marche, il lui hurla de lâcher l'ange de s'écarter le plus vite possible de lui, parce qu'il faisait une énorme erreur. Mais au même moment, les larges ailes noires de Castiel s'enroulèrent autour de lui et forcèrent le temps à leur venir en aide - le temps ou autre chose.

« Je t'ai juste proposé de calmer ton mal de dos, » rappela Castiel doucement. Et tous deux savaient qu'il y avait bien plus que ça. Et tous deux étaient prêts à jouer le jeu et dire qu'il n'y avait que ça.

Les ailes autour de lui le réchauffaient et son monde était plus doux, alors il se pencha doucement vers les lèvres de Castiel et les saisit entre les siennes. Les mains de l'ange raffermirent leur prise sur les vêtements de Dean et l'homme en fit de même, tout en faisant un pas en arrière en direction de sa chambre, tenant fermement son ami pour l'entrainer avec lui.

Une fois entrés, Castiel claqua la porte derrière eux. Dean ne pensa pas à arrêter de reculer avant que ses jambes ne heurtent le bord de son lit et qu'il tombe dessus, entrainant l'ange dans sa chute. Lorsqu'il écarta les lèvres, il sentit la langue de Castiel venir chatouiller la sienne et soupira de plaisir. Une de ses mains vint se poser à l'arrière de la tête de son ami, s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux, l'attirant encore plus près. Il n'y avait plus de pensées, uniquement de la chaleur.

A travers leurs souffles courts, ils entendirent quelqu'un s'approcher dans le couloir, et l'un comme l'autre se figèrent. Alors que les pas devenaient de plus en plus fort, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre d'un même mouvement. Dean entendit le bruissement des ailes de Castiel alors qu'elles disparaissaient. Il était assis sur le lit, fixant la porte avec des yeux écarquillés de terreur, le souffle court, et savait que ses joues et ses lèvres étaient bien plus rouges que d'habitude. Il n'osa pas regarder en direction de l'ange, mais il se doutait que celui-ci était dans le même état.

Lorsqu'il crut que Sam allait venir frapper à sa porte, le bruit des pas commença à diminuer avant de se taire totalement derrière une porte qui se fermait. Il soupira de soulagement en prenant sa tête dans les mains. Il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire si Sam était entré, sa gorge aurait été trop serrée pour qu'il dise quoique ce soit et il aurait eu du mal à trouver une justification alors qu'il évitait plus que tout d'y penser.

Il retrouvait seulement une respiration normale quand le matelas s'affaissa légèrement derrière lui. Il se raidit avant même de sentir les mains de Castiel se poser sur ses épaules.

« C'est juste un massage, » chuchota l'ange derrière lui et, oui, Dean pouvait y croire s'il essayait assez fort. Il ferma les yeux et laissa les mains de l'ange presser doucement de petits cercles sur ses muscles et ses nerfs. Les mouvements s'arrêtèrent rapidement, et Castiel tira la veste de Dean pour la lui enlever. Il fit de même avec la chemise ouverte qu'il portait, pour recommencer son massage à travers le t-shirt de coton gris. Alors qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une seule épaisseur de tissu entre leurs peaux, il pouvait sentir comme chaque doigt avait une pression différente, sentir combien Castiel prenait soin de lui. Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour se détendre le plus possible. Il lassa un doux soupir passer ses lèvres alors qu'une mer noire l'entoura à nouveau de chaleur.

Il sentit une des mains de Castiel passer sous son t-shirt alors qu'il tirait dessus. Dean se raidit légèrement, incapable de s'empêcher cette réaction, et aussitôt, Castiel dit, « Ce sera plus simple comme ça. » Les mots avaient été dit si près de son oreille, le souffle chaud de l'ange frôlant sa peau si tendrement, qu'il fallut toutes ses forces à Dean pour ne pas se retourner et l'embrasser comme il avait pu le faire plus tôt. Il était incapable de répondre, parce que ses poumons arrivaient à peine à se rappeler comment respirer, et Castiel semblait ne pas vouloir faire un seul geste sans son accord, alors il saisit lui-même les bords de son t-shirt pour l'enlever, laissant son dos nu exposé à son ami.

Les mains chaudes de Castiel pressèrent leur chemin le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elles remontaient sur ses épaules, puis reprirent leur massage. Dean pencha la tête en avant en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas soupirer de plaisir. Il se demanda vaguement où est-ce que son ami avait appris à faire ça, mais il avait depuis bien longtemps compris que Castiel pouvait apprendre et maitriser quelque chose avec un rapidité étonnante, simplement en ayant observé une ou deux fois, et il devait certainement se souvenir parfaitement des gestes que Dean avait eu pour lui.

Il sentait la tension quitter ses muscles, et celle-ci ne revint pas même lorsque les lèvres de Castiel effleurèrent la peau de sa nuque avant de se presser à la base de ses cheveux. Instinctivement, il se pencha légèrement en arrière. Les mains de l'ange glissèrent du haut de ses épaules jusque sur ses avant-bras, puis ses doigts allèrent frôler son torse. Lorsque ses paumes s'y posèrent à plat, une sur son ventre et l'autre sur sa poitrine, les doigts écartés comme s'ils voulaient sentir le maximum de surface, le corps de Castiel se rapprocha de celui de Dean, son torse toujours habillé posé contre le dos nu, un genou replié passé de chaque côté de l'homme. Dean bascula sa tête en arrière et la posa sur l'épaule de son ami, celui-ci en profitant pour embrasser son cou tout en caressant sa peau.

Sa peau était en ébullition, mais il apprécia quand même les douces ailes chaudes qui s'enroulèrent plus proche autour de leur corps. Il ouvrit les yeux sur cette tempête sombre, et il leva une main pour la passer à travers les plumes soyeuses. Il sentit Castiel frémir contre lui, et leva sa deuxième main pour faire de même. Après quelques instants, les mains de l'ange descendirent plus bas sur son ventre, puis encore plus bas, s'immisçant entre sa peau et son pantalon. Lorsqu'elles atteignirent leur objectif, Dean gémit et agrippa sans y penser les plumes qu'il lissait, tirant légèrement, et Castiel émit un son rauque venu du fond de sa gorge.

« Désolé, » murmura Dean à bout de souffle, craignant un instant de lui avoir fait mal, mais pour toute réponse l'ange aspira la peau de son cou entre deux baisers, et frotta doucement son entre-jambe à travers une fine couche de tissus. Il gémit à nouveau, même s'il tentait d'étouffer le son en mordant sa lèvre. Castiel se redressa légèrement, sortant sa main du pantalon de Dean, et celui-ci crut un instant que l'ange allait s'enfuir, alors il saisit, plus doucement qu'avant mais tout de même fermement, les ailes sous ses doigts, « S'il te plait, continue, » demanda-t-il, la voix proche d'une supplication.

Castiel expira un rire doux, adorablement doux, avant d'embrasser à nouveau le cou de Dean, mais s'occupant cette fois du côté gauche de sa gorge, alors que ses mains s'occupaient à ouvrir la fermeture du jean. Dean pouvait sentir combien il était dur alors que les doigts de Castiel s'enroulaient autour de lui, et il ne put retenir le son rauque qui s'échappa de sa gorge – il n'était même pas certain de vouloir le retenir. La main de l'ange allait et venait, et il ne pouvait empêcher ses hanches de donner de petits coups en avant pour accélérer la cadence.

Il posa sa main sur le poignet de Castiel, car celui-ci n'allait pas assez vite et qu'il allait en devenir fou. « Tu veux que j'arrête ? » chuchota l'ange à son oreille.

« Tu plaisantes ? » demanda-t-il le soufle court, alors qu'il l'encouragea à accélérer. A nouveau, Castiel rit doucement dans son cou. Dean gémit, peut-être trop fort, peut-être trop souvent. Il étira son cou en arrière, sa bouche entre-ouverte proche de l'oreille de Castiel, y soupirant directement son plaisir. Il embrassa le lobe de son oreille avant de le prendre entre ses dents, le mordillant alors qu'une de ses mains avait ressenti le besoin d'agripper la cuisse de Castiel, l'autre se contractant dans l'une des ailes sombres.

Il embrassa et mordilla à bout de souffle la peau entre le cou et la mâchoire de Castiel. Ses hanches tressautaient de plus en plus frénétiquement, alors qu'il se sentait venir. L'ange dut le sentir aussi, puisqu'il ralentit soudainement les mouvements de sa main, ses baisers devenant plus tendre et précautionneux. « Cas, » soupira Dean, entre le gémissement et la supplication, et alors celui-ci reprit comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. « Cas, j'vais – » commença vainement Dean, mordant l'endroit où la mâchoire rejoignait le cou alors qu'il venait, son corps secoué sous l'orgasme, son souffle déjà court complètement coupé.

Dean laissa son corps se reposer contre celui de Castiel, sentant la fatigue s'insinuer dans chacun de ses muscles. « Shhhh, » chuchota l'ange contre son oreille, alors que les plumes frôlèrent la peau de son visage. Il ne savait pas si l'ange faisait ça pour l'apaiser – et si c'était le cas, il voulait lui dire qu'il était plus qu'en paix en cet instant – ou s'il essayait de l'endormir – ce qui fonctionnait plus que bien.

« Cas, » souffla-t-il de façon presque inaudible alors qu'il sentait leurs corps chavirer sur le côté pour s'allonger. Les ailes de Castiel apportaient assez de chaleur pour qu'il puisse se passer de couverture. Rapidement, le sommeil eut raison de lui.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Il sentit quelque chose bouger contre lui, et il se réveilla aussitôt. Il sentit un poids bouger sur le matelas, s'éloigner de lui comme pour se lever, et il eut besoin d'une seconde pour se souvenir que c'était Castiel. Encore plus ou moins endormis, il tendit la main dans sa direction et attrapa un pan de sa veste. L'ange se figea, le regardant avec surprise, mais Dean ne savait pas quoi dire, ou n'osait pas le faire. Alors il se contenta de tirer le vêtement vers lui pour le faire revenir.

Il avait froid maintenant que les ailes avaient disparu, et alors qu'il frissonnait, Castiel tenta d'enlever la couverture d'en dessous de leurs corps pour l'étendre sur Dean. Ce dernier se leva, mais une fois la couette repoussée et le lit ouvert à eux, aucun n'osa plus faire un geste. Dean fixait les draps blancs, les deux oreillers et savait qu'il y avait assez de place pour deux dans le lit, il était aussi pleinement conscient de la part de lui qui ne demandait qu'à dormir dans les bras de son meilleur ami mais il était incapable de faire le premier pas, ou même de le formuler. Les yeux de Castiel passaient de Dean au lit. Il n'avait aucune envie de partir et n'avait tenté de le faire que parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir la réaction qu'aurait Dean le lendemain matin s'ils se réveillaient ensemble, préférant éviter le rejet, même feint, de celui-ci. Alors ils restaient debout à côté du lit, à se demander si l'autre avait envie de leur présence.

« Si tu veux que j'y aille, je –

\- Non, tu peux – enfin si tu veux – hum – enfin –

\- Oui, je –

\- Tu vois.

\- Humhum.

\- Cool.

\- Non. » Dean leva sur Castiel un regard presque terrifié, avant d'arriver à le masquer, il voulut reprendre mais celui-ci l'interrompit. « Je ne vois pas, » dit Castiel les sourcils froncés.

Les paupières de Dean papillonnèrent, puis il sembla soudainement comprendre les mots qu'avait prononcé son ami. Il passa une main à l'arrière de sa tête en prenant une grande inspiration, et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Si tu veux … dormir. Tu peux le faire. Ici. Si tu veux. Enfin, voilà. C'est juste que mon lit est confortable. Plus que le tien. Enfin –

\- D'accord, » le coupa Castiel, et Dean fit un énorme effort pour ne pas soupirer de soulagement.

« Okay, » répondit-il en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Puis il se détourna un instant, tournant le dos à Castiel pour enlever son pantalon, et il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Empêchant son esprit de trop y penser, il s'assit sur le lit, toujours dos à l'ange. Il entendit les bruissements des vêtements de Castiel alors que ce dernier les retirait, les laissant tomber sur le sol. Puis, le matelas s'affaissa derrière lui et il éteignit la lampe avant de s'allonger et d'étendre la couverture sur lui, Castiel faisant de même de son côté du lit.

Une fois dans le noir, tous deux restèrent allongés raides et immobiles plusieurs moments, ouvrant parfois la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais s'arrêtant aussitôt, bougeant dans l'espoir de trouver une position plus agréable mais sans succès puisqu'ils avaient trop peur de toucher l'autre et gardait la majeure partie du lit vide, chacun cantonné de son côté, juste au bord, à quelques millimètres de chuter sur le sol.

Puis, après plusieurs minutes, Dean bougea à nouveau, se rapprochant de Castiel, passant un bras au-dessus de son corps pour se blottir contre son côté, la tête poser dans le creux entre son épaule et son cou. Après quelques secondes, Castiel passa son bras dans le bas du dos de Dean et leva sa seconde main pour la poser sur le bras au niveau de son ventre. « J'ai juste froid, » mentit Dean.

« D'accord, » répondit Castiel avant de fermer les yeux. Le sommeil gagna Dean et l'ange fit de son mieux pour s'endormir malgré sa nature.

.

* * *

.

Dean avait perdu le fils du nombre de fois où Castiel se retrouvait dans sa chambre depuis quelque temps, ou le nombre de fois où la douce chaleur de plumes soyeuses l'entourait au point où la seule chose qu'il pensait à faire était poser ses lèvres contre celle de l'ange, ou le nombre de fois où ils se souriaient de façon si particulière. La seule chose qu'il arrivait encore moins à compter était les battements affolés de son cœur lorsque les mains de son meilleur ami se posaient sur lui.

Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il avait comprise, c'était qu'il ne devait pas essayer de comprendre. Pas essayer de mettre de mots sur tout ça, pas essayer de garder en mémoire le chemin qui menait de A à B, parce que ça n'avait aucune importance.

Ce qui comptait, juste à ce précis et exact instant, c'était qu'il venait de découvrir à quel point Castiel pouvait être chatouilleux. Et qu'il n'allait pas passer ça.

L'ange était recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses hurlements de rire, ses mains essayant vainement d'empêcher celles de Dean de courir sur ses flancs, frôlant sa peau pour le faire rire plus fort.

« Arrête ! » supplia-t-il à bout de souffle. Et est-ce qu'un ange pouvait vraiment manquer de souffle ?

Mais Dean ne fit que rire en réponse alors qu'il le chatouillait encore plus, causant un soubresaut sur le corps de l'ange.

Puis, en une fraction de seconde, celui-ci lui saisit les deux poignets, et le regarda avec un regard dur et déterminé, qui était totalement ruiné par le large sourire sur ses lèvres. « Arrête, » répéta-t-il doucement, et Dean écarta les doigts en signe de rédemption avant de s'allonger sur le dos, en étouffant un petit rire.

Castiel vint se coller contre lui, passant un bras par-dessus son ventre et posant la tête sur son épaule. Ils se turent un instant, puis Dean sentit la main de Castiel tenter de le chatouiller sous son t-shirt.

« Est-ce que tu viens de faire ce que je pense ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

Castiel le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés de stupeur, « Tu n'es pas chatouilleux, » remarqua-t-il sur un ton vide de toute émotion.

« Non, » affirma Dean. Puis un petit sourire sadique naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

« Dean, je – » commença l'ange, mais l'autre ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

En roulant sur lui-même, Dean se retrouva au-dessus de Castiel, bloquant ses jambes avec les siennes, maintenant ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête. « Tu vas tellement regretter ça, » murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Les yeux de Castiel lançaient maintenant un appel à l'aide terrifié. « Dean, attends – » Mais celui-ci n'attendit pas, se ruant sur les côtes de l'ange pour plier celui-ci de rire à nouveau, et souriant largement à l'expression sur son visage.

Il tenta d'étouffer ses rires avec une de ses mains et revint rapidement à tenter de saisir celles de Dean pour l'arrêter. « D-Dean, » essaya-t-il d'articuler à travers ses rires, et l'autre rit aussi devant le spectacle que lui offrait son ange.

Il pouvait très bien faire sans se poser de questions, si c'était ce qu'il pouvait obtenir, parce que tout était si parfait en cet instant.

.

.

* * *

 **Note:**

Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu le premier chapitre (et certainement celui-ci aussi, du coup), ça me fait énormément plaisir ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :)

A bientôt tout le monde !

.

.


	3. Ne Demande Pas

.

.

 **3\. Ne demande pas.**

.

« Bonsoir, Dean, » fit la voix de Castiel après que celui-ci soit entré dans la chambre du chasseur. Ce dernier lui sourit, incapable d'empêcher ses yeux de regarder l'autre de haut en bas, de bas en haut. Puis, quelque chose l'électrisa à l'intérieur de son esprit, comme s'il avait reçu un coup de taser, comme s'il venait d'être réprimander pour avoir mal agit. Alors, il détourna rapidement les yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Salut.

\- Tout va bien ? » demanda l'autre en remarquant son changement d'attitude.

Dean regarda à nouveau Castiel pour voir que celui-ci s'était rapproché, n'étant maintenant plus qu'à un ou deux pas de lui. Il déglutit difficilement alors que ses yeux peinaient à se détacher de la peau de son cou, visible à travers le col ouvert de sa chemise. Il hocha deux fois lentement la tête.

Ce soir, sans raison aucune, son esprit lui demandait une justification pour vouloir embrasser la peau tendre présentée à lui, lui demandait une excuse pour tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire avant, pour tout ce qu'il les avait imaginés faire. Même si cela faisait des semaines que Castiel s'introduisait sans bruit dans la chambre de Dean la nuit, autant de temps qu'ils avaient commencé à dormir ensemble, serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils n'avaient jamais été très 'loin'. Du moins pas aussi loin que Dean voulait aller. Ils s'étaient touchés l'un l'autre, avait goûté du bout de leur doigts chaque centimètre du corps qui reposait contre le leur comme on découvre un nouveau territoire, observant les réactions de l'autre, ce qui le faisait frémir, où la peau était la plus tendre et la plus sensible. Et Dean avait adoré ça.

Et il y avait tellement pensé, aussi. Les soirs où il était seul, lorsqu'il n'avait rien de spécial à faire, lorsque Castiel n'était pas là, lorsqu'il était là mais qu'il devait faire comme s'il ne rêvait pas de juste l'attirer près de lui et de pouvoir à nouveau goûter le parfum de ses lèvres, juste au cas où celui-ci aurait changé, juste pour être sûr. Il imaginait ce que l'ange pourrait lui faire, ce que lui pourrait lui faire. Il voulait savoir ce que cela faisait d'être à l'intérieur de lui. Il voulait – peut-être encore plus – savoir ce qu'il ressentirait à l'avoir en lui.

Mais à cet instant précis, son esprit lunatique voulait le forcer à trouver une raison de vouloir tout ça, d'avoir fait tout ça. Et l'envie n'était apparemment pas une réponse suffisante.

Castiel s'assit à côté de lui et posa une main sur sa joue pour tourner son visage vers lui. L'ange avait les sourcils froncés et étudiait Dean comme s'il était un livre ouvert, ce qui mit immédiatement l'homme mal à l'aise. Mais il n'essaya pas de s'échapper, attendant simplement le bilan de son étude.

« Tu … » commença Castiel avant que quelque chose ne change dans son regard. « Est-ce que tu veux que je parte ? » demanda-t-il en retirant sa main du visage de l'homme, commençant déjà à s'écarter de lui.

 _Oui. Non. Tout sauf ça. Oui, pitié. J'ai trop peur. Non, oui, peut-être, ne demande pas._

Castiel fronça les sourcils devant le débat intérieur de Dean qui se peignait sur son visage.

« D –

\- Laisse-moi t'embrasser. »

Castiel sembla surpris de ses mots, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il avait bien la réalité sous les yeux. Puis, ses muscles se détendirent et il hocha doucement la tête avec un doux sourire.

Mais Dean était paralysé sous ce regard qui contenait le ciel d'un jour d'été et pourtant toutes les étoiles de la nuit. Il était rempli de tellement de _quelque chose_ que Dean n'osait pas prendre pour de l'affection, ne formulant même pas le mot _amour_ , parce qu'il fait trop peur.

« Ferme les yeux, » demanda-t-il en murmurant. Ils étaient trop pour lui seul.

Alors, l'ange ferma les yeux et il était soudainement plus simple de réfléchir et de ne plus se laisser submerger. Il s'approcha lentement de Castiel, comme si c'était leur premier baiser, comme si c'était le premier de leur vie entière et que c'était si terrifiant qu'il devait prendre son temps. Parce qu'après tout, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient alors ils pouvaient prendre tout le temps du monde.

A moins d'un centimètre des lèvres de Castiel et alors qu'il sentait son souffle brulant ricocher sur les douces lèvres qui s'entre-ouvraient, il ferma les yeux et l'embrassa. Ils avancèrent lentement, à tâtons, redécouvrant ce geste comme pour la première fois. Et comme à leur premier baiser, lentement, ils accélérèrent et prirent de l'assurance, pénétrant avec sûreté la bouche de l'autre, taquinant sa langue, suçant et mordant ses lèvres juste pour les sentir s'étirer en un sourire. Parfois, ils devaient s'écarter, juste une seconde, parce que les petites bulles de bonheur qui explosaient en eux les faisait ricaner comme des enfants de primaire. Et rien que pour ça, c'était parfait.

Puis, Dean tira sur la cravate de Castiel, l'attirant vers lui alors qu'il s'allongeait, faisant grimper l'ange sur le lit par-dessus lui. Celui-ci passa un genou de chaque côté de l'homme, s'appuyant sur ses coudes alors qu'il prenait en main le baiser. L'homme aux yeux émeraude se laissa faire, parce que c'était bien trop agréable pour résister, et laissa à la place ses mains caresser le dos de l'autre. Il passa ses mains sous la chemise de Castiel, puis il décida de la déboutonner.

Il perdit rapidement le fil des mains qui s'agitaient. Sur les vêtements, puis sous eux et contre la peau, enlevant les morceaux de tissus qui semblaient soudainement les séquestrer, touchant la peau maintenant nue, caressant chaque partie qu'ils trouvaient. Leur baiser devint essoufflé et Castiel plongea dans le cou de Dean, celui-ci plongeant une main dans ses cheveux et agrippant les mèches sombres parce qu'il avait vraiment, vraiment besoin de se retenir à quelque chose.

Il mordit le lobe d'oreille qui était à sa portée, puis embrassa son cou, puis ses lèvres, posa des baisers sur ses joues, son nez, ses yeux, son front, recommençant le processus, dans le même ordre, dans un autre ordre, il était perdu et il adorait ça. Il s'arqua, heurtant ses hanches contre celle de son ange, gémissant à chaque fois que leurs érections se frottaient. Il se laissa finalement porter, totalement, entièrement, laissant à Castiel la possibilité de le briser entre ses bras, si c'était aussi bon que le reste, il s'en fichait éperdument.

Sa voix finit simplement par demander, par supplier pour plus, murmurant à l'oreille de Castiel d'une façon rauque et suave, le priant intérieurement en sachant qu'il le sentirait, qu'il saurait à quel point Dean le voulait, comment il le voulait.

Les mains de Dean tremblaient légèrement sur le corps de son amant et ce fut Castiel qui le calma, l'embrassant doucement, tendrement, en un simple geste qui diminua le caractère pressé qui s'était établi jusqu'ici. Ils avaient le temps.

Dean respirait à nouveau presque normalement, mais ses mains tremblaient encore, sursautant sur la peau de Castiel comme s'il n'osait plus le toucher, comme s'il pensait qu'il allait lui faire du mal, le briser. Il l'avait déjà fait, cela pouvait recommencer, on ne sait jamais. Mais ça n'avait aucun sens et, s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi confus, il aurait pu s'énerver contre lui-même.

Sa tête tournait, comme s'il était sur un interminable manège à sensation, comme s'il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui embuait son esprit, un encen, une drogue, le parfum addictif d'un ange. Il fut bientôt hypnotisé par la façon dont l'ange fermait les yeux et mordait sa lèvre inférieure, la façon dont les traits de son visage se crispaient. Une mélopée de soupir dont le souffle chaud et court frolait sa peau, la marquant d'une brulure qu'il ne voulait jamais perdre.

Il y avait tant de maladresse, dans les gestes qu'ils n'étaient pas certains de devoir faire, dans ceux qui apparaissaient comme des réflexes. Une main qui tire les cheveux avant de se crisper dans l'air. Une carresse dont ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'elle soit agréable.

Une seconde et leurx yeux s'ouvraient dans ceux de l'autre, une foule d'émotion se bousculant sur leurs visages, dont l'autre ne put en analyser ne serait-ce qu'une seule. L'immobilité de leurs deux corps, un regard qui dure car le moment est figé dans le temps comme il sera fixé dans leurs mémoires. Puis, sans savoir qui initia le mouvement, l'un d'eux bougea les hanches et l'autre soupira. Soudainement, ne plus savoir comment agir n'avait aucune importance, parce qu'il y avait de la beauté dans leur excuses murmurées contre la peau de l'autre, au creux de son oreille, avec empressement.

Une fois de plus, les poumons de Dean semblaient avoir oublié comment respirer et cela n'avait aucune importance. Il n'arrivait à concentrer son attention sur rien, parce que les bruits qu'émettait Castiel étaient proche d'une symphonie et qu'il était enivré de son odeur, parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à ouvrir ses yeux et qu'il touchait autant la douce peau de son amant qu'humainement possible, parce qu'il se sentait en lui et que c'était bien trop merveilleux. Ses lèvres étaient entre-ouvertes, tentant de happer de l'air, mais seul des gémissements et des soupirs s'en échappaient. Ça n'avait jamais été aussi bon de toute sa vie et il voulait que Castiel sache exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Il entendit les mots passer ses lèvres alors qu'il le lui disait, encore et encore, autant de fois qu'il le pouvait.

En un instant presque brutale, les ailes de Castiel apparurent, écartées au maximum, ses plumes ébouriffées, un léger tremblement les secouant comme une brise dans les branches des arbres. Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à la mer sombre, encouragé à aller au bout de son extase alors que les mains de l'ange se contractaient dans son dos. D'un geste saccadé, il vient carresser la base des ailes et Castiel gémit dans son cou. Il s'y retient comme si sa vie en dépendait lorsqu'il vint en lui et sentant l'ange venir aussi en contractant chacun de ses muscles, il sut que l'autre mettait tous ses efforts pour ne pas le briser.

Puis, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, Dean s'allongeant en arrière avec un son entre le soupir et le grognement, Castiel roulant sur le côté. Une de ses ailes s'étendit sur le corps de l'homme aux yeux émeraude et, d'un geste devenu un réflexe, celui-ci enfouit ses doigts dans celle-ci. Dean passa un bras sous le ventre de Castiel pour l'attirer contre lui, embrassant sa tempe et ses mèches de cheveux mouillées de sueur alors qu'il lui murmurait d'autres compliments. Celui-ci sourit et le fit taire en embrassant ses lèvres, juste assez pour le rendre confus et avoir la chance de lui rendre ses mots.

Ils restèrent là longtemps, nus l'un contre l'autre, à concourir pour être celui qui flatterait leur amant. Dean finit par avoir le dessus, lorsqu'il rendit son ange muet en le chatouillant. Il hurla que c'était de la triche, mais l'homme s'en fichait.

Après un certain temps, ils se rhabillèrent, à contrecœur mais ils ne savaient pas quand Sam ou Charlie allaient rentrer et ils ne voulaient prendre aucun risque. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine. Dean but un verre d'eau et Castiel insista pour le faire manger. Il fit semblant de trouver la préoccupation de l'ange envers sa santé ridicule, mais il souriait largement dès que l'autre tournait le dos. L'ange faisait semblant de ne pas le savoir.

« C'est bon, Cas, j'ai assez mangé, je t'assure, » l'arrêta Dean alors que l'interpelé tentait de se relever pour reprendre quelque chose dans le frigo.

Castiel le regarda dubitativement, mais l'autre sourit d'un air presque machiavélique. Il tira sur le bras de son amant pour que celui-ci se penche, avant de lui murmurer comme une confidence. « On pourrait retourner dans la chambre … tu sais … voir à quel point il peut être facile de faire apparaitre tes ailes. Juste pour … le savoir. Tu sais, expérimenter, les besoins de la science.

\- Bien sûr, » répondit Castiel, ses yeux emplis d'une lueur complice et joueuse – et, oui, Dean pouvait s'habituer à cette nouvelle part de son ami. « Vous en savez peu sur les anges après tout.

\- Tout à fait. Je serais vraiment inconscient de laisser passer l'opportunité d'en savoir plus.

\- Ce serait du gâchis, » confirma Castiel. Il s'était rassi et les deux hommes se rapprochaient un peu plus à chaque seconde. Leurs yeux semblaient se défier pour savoir lequel craquerait en premier et fermerait la distance entre eux. Ils avaient tous les deux énormément envie de craquer et pourtant assez d'esprit de compétition pour s'en empêcher.

« J'ai beaucoup d'idées, » ajouta Dean. « Alors, je crois qu'on a beaucoup … d'expériences en perspective.

\- Je me plierai à chacune d'elle, » répondit Castiel avant de finalement perdre et de prendre les lèvres de son amant entre les siennes. Dean sourit largement alors que le baiser reprit. Il posa une main sur la cuisse de Castiel, s'approchant encore plus près de lui.

Il était à deux doigts de repousser par terre tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur cette table et d'y allonger Castiel, lorsqu'un bruit sourd leur parvint. Un claquement, un grincement, un craquement et des pas sur le sol de pierre, un grincement et un claquement. Dean s'accrocha néanmoins aux lèvres de son ange, parce qu'il savait qu'ils avaient quelques instants avant que quelqu'un n'arrive près de la cuisine, parce qu'il était physiquement incapable de simplement le lâcher.

Finalement, Castiel fut plus fort que lui, rompant leur baiser et glissant sa chaise loin de Dean alors que Sam l'interpelait depuis le hall du bunker.

« Je le hais, » marmonna Dean. « J'arrive ! » hurla-t-il en direction de son frère. Il se leva, puis s'immobilisa avant de faire un pas. « C'est pas … visible ? » demanda-t-il et l'ange fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension. « Je me suis pas regardé dans un miroir, alors est-ce que t'as été sage, ou est-ce que j'ai genre des marques visibles dans le cou ou des trucs dans le genre ? Parce que je risque d'avoir du mal à me justifier. »

Castiel le regarda le visage vide d'expression pendant une seconde, puis il secoua simplement la tête. « Okay, » fit Dean avec un petit sourire dans sa direction. Il posa un baiser sur le front de l'ange et fit plusieurs pas dans la cuisine avant de se retourner. « C'est que partie remise, je te préviens, » dit-il et un sourit naquit sur les lèvres de Castiel.

L'ange regarda ailleurs une seconde avant que ses yeux ne se posent à nouveau sur Dean, « J'espère bien. »

Dean mordit sa lèvre inférieure en quitta la pièce, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et se demanda s'il avait la même odeur que Castiel maintenant. Lorsqu'il vit Sam dans la bibliothèque du bunker et que celui-ci posa les yeux sur lui, il avait l'impression que ce qu'il venait de faire était écrit en larges lettres rouges sur son front. Mais son petit frère agit avec lui avec un tel naturel, qu'il comprit que celui-ci ne se doutait de rien.

« Je suis tombé dessus par hasard, mais regarde, c'est vraiment bizarre – » Et Sam prit son ordinateur pour lui présenter un article. Dean sut qu'ils allaient à nouveau partir sur une chasse. Il se félicita mentalement lorsqu'il réussit à rester neutre quand Castiel entra dans la pièce et s'intéressa à l'affaire. Et il réussit même à se faire croire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire du regard frôlant l'indifférence de l'ange à son égard, comme s'il n'était qu'un simple ami.

.

.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Bon, je sais que tout ce début de fic donne une autre impression mais tout ne va pas tourner autour du lemon (loin de là). Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'en profite pour vous remercier encore une fois de me lire, cela me touche vraiment (je sais je me répète mais c'est vrai).

Je m'excuse aussi des fautes d'orthographe restantes, mais j'ai trop de boulot la semaine qui vient et si je ne poste pas ce chapitre maintenant, je sais que je ne vais pas le faire avant trop longtemps.

A bientôt tout le monde :)

.

.


	4. En Toute Honnêteté

.

.

 **4\. En toute honnêteté**

.

« Tais-toi, Cas ! » se plaignit Dean alors que l'autre lui posait encore une question sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de regarder.

« Mais, ce n'est pas logique qu'elle –

\- Cas ! » souffla Dean en lui jetant un regard mauvais. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres dans une tentative désespérée de faire comprendre à l'ange qu'il devait se taire.

Même si Metatron avait donné toute sa culture à l'ange, celui-ci ne comprenait toujours pas tout ce qu'il se passait dans les films qu'ils pouvaient regarder. Il connaissait déjà la fin, mais il interrompait la concentration de l'autre pour lui poser des questions et Dean, qui lui ne connaissait pas l'histoire, devenait souvent incapable de suivre. Ce soir-là, c'était particulièrement énervant puisque le film était une enquête policière et qu'il n'y comprenait strictement rien.

Castiel finit par attraper la télécommande et mettre en pause le film, Dean alla pour la lui prendre des mains, mais l'autre étira son bras pour la mettre hors de porté.

« Lorsqu'elle dit ne pas savoir pourquoi le docteur a agi ainsi, ça n'a pas de sens parce qu'après elle –

\- Cas, ne racontes pas la suite !

\- Mais c'est –

\- Cas, si t'y comprends rien c'est pas ma faute ! Va te plaindre à ton père pour pas t'avoir rendu capable de comprendre les humains. » Dean lui lançait à nouveau un regard mauvais. Castiel pouvait comprendre qu'il était juste exaspéré de ne pas pouvoir suivre le film, il laissa donc tomber et relança le film.

Dean ouvrit un bras pour que Castiel vienne se blottir contre lui, s'en voulant de s'être emporté pour si peu, même si son ange semblait ne pas l'en tenir rigueur. Le film se poursuivit et les enquêteurs interrogeaient une des personnes qui travaillaient dans l'immense demeure, lorsque Castiel dit en pointant l'écran, « C'est lui le meurtrier. »

Quelques secondes se passèrent sans aucune réaction. Puis, « Tu vas le payer, » lâcha Dean d'un ton neutre et froid, avant de basculer par-dessus Castiel, forçant celui-ci à s'allonger. Il attaqua immédiatement la peau sous ses côtes et l'autre hurla de rire immédiatement, jurant à travers ses éclats de rire qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Dean souriait largement devant le visage plissé de son ange.

.

* * *

.

Dean était en train de petit-déjeuner et Castiel était simplement assis à la table, une main sous son menton alors qu'il observait l'homme en souriant tendrement.

« C'est bon ? » demanda-t-il après un moment.

Le regard émeraude passa de Castiel à ses céréales. Il pencha la tête sur le côté avant d'acquiescer, « Oui, ça va. » Puis une idée lui vint et, même s'il se sentit idiot, il ne put s'empêcher de la proposer. « Tu veux goûter ? »

L'ange fronça les sourcils et hésita un instant, puis il sourit et rapprocha sa chaise près de celle de Dean. Ce dernier essaya de ne pas rire de sa propre niaiserie alors qu'il prenait une grande cuillère de céréale. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur Castiel, sa bouche était étirée en un sourire tordu parce qu'il essayait de ne pas rire. Il l'ouvrit finalement lorsque Dean tint la cuillère à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Il commençait juste à mâcher les céréales lorsque Dean rit, faisant bruyamment tomber la cuillère dans le bol et plaquant sa main contre sa bouche en tournant la tête, incapable de regarder son ami. Celui-ci s'était aussi mis à rire, la tête baissée et les traits du visage plissés.

Après avoir retrouvé un semblant de calme, Dean se tourna à nouveau vers lui. « Alors ?

\- C'est plutôt acceptable, je suppose.

\- Tu en reveux ?

\- Non, merci, » répondit-il avec un large sourire.

Dean fit couler quelques céréales du bout de sa cuillère, mais avant de pouvoir en reprendre une bouchée, Castiel tendit la main et lui prit l'ustensile. Il remplit la cuillère de quelques céréales et regarda fixement les orbes émeraude.

« C'est ridicule, » parvint à dire Dean qui retenait sa respiration pour ne pas repartir dans un éclat de rire.

Castiel haussa une épaule. « C'était déjà ridicule quand toi tu l'as fait.

\- D'accord, » concéda-t-il. Il se tourna entièrement face à l'ange, prit le visage le plus sérieux dont il était capable et le regarda dans les yeux.

Il ouvrit doucement la bouche lorsque Castiel approcha la cuillère de ses lèvres, sans détourner une seule fois son regard de lui et de son sourire amusé. Il mâcha en se mordant les joues pour ne pas rire alors que Castiel ne prenait pas cette peine, riant doucement, juste au-dessus d'un souffle, ses yeux bleus brillant d'une étincelle joueuse et son nez plissé par le sourire qui dévoilait ses dents.

Il abaissa la cuillère pour reprendre des céréales, lorsque Sam entra dans la pièce, « Salut les gars ! » dit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête et en baillant, s'avançant directement vers la cafetière. « Vous – » commença-t-il mais il fut interrompu par le bruit du métal tombant contre le carrelage et le grincement de deux chaises frottant rapidement et brusquement le sol. Il se retourna vers eux les sourcils froncés avec surprise, mais il ne trouva que son frère pencher vers son bol de céréale et Castiel droit sur sa chaise, à deux mètres l'un de l'autre. « - vous êtes levés tôt. »

Sa remarque fut accueillie par du silence et alors qu'il allait dire autre chose, Dean se pencha lentement vers le sol pour ramasser la cuillère qui y était tombée. Les yeux de Castiel restèrent fixement sur la table comme si celui-ci n'était même pas présent dans son corps.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Bien sûr, Sammy, pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas, » répondit-il d'une voix trainante. Puis il se détourna pour prendre une tasse dans le placard et la remplir de café. Sam prit de quoi faire des toasts et un yaourt, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. « Je vais mangé dans la bibliothèque, je crois que j'ai trouvé une piste hier soir, mais j'étais trop crevé pour chercher.

\- D'accord.

\- Amuse-toi bien. »

Sam les analysa à nouveau du regard. « Tout va bien … entre vous ?

\- Oui, » répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? » demanda Castiel sans lever les yeux sur lui.

« Vous êtes bizarre, » affirma-t-il. Dean haussa une épaule, Castiel fronça les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait. « Peu importe. » Sam soupira avant de quitter la pièce. Ils écoutèrent ses pas s'éloigner avant de se détendre un peu.

Ils levèrent enfin les yeux l'un sur l'autre. « Faut qu'on fasse plus attention, » dit Dean et Castiel ne fit qu'acquiescer avec gravité.

.

* * *

.

Castiel était à moitié allongé sur Dean, son oreille posée à plat sous sa clavicule, écoutant son cœur battre. L'homme avait passé un de ses bras dans le bas du dos de son amant, l'autre remontait sur ses omoplates, caressant doucement la base de son aile gauche. Ils avaient négligemment tiré le drap sur eux, celui-ci remontait jusqu'au niveau des reins de l'ange et l'une des jambes de ce dernier dépassait. Ils l'avaient fait en pensant avoir froid, mais l'air autour d'eux était brulant et leurs peaux étaient encore moites.

Dean passa sa main sur le duvet de plumes à la base de l'aile, puis remonta le long de celle-ci en ébouriffant quelques plumes. Il observa sa main perdue dans ce doux océan noir et sourit. « C'est tes ailes, elles m'ensorcèlent, elles l'ont toujours fait, » expliqua-t-il, même s'ils avaient depuis longtemps arrêté de justifier leurs actes après coup.

« Elles sont censées apporter ce sentiment de paix, » répondit Castiel dans un souffle paresseux contre son torse. Ils restèrent un instant en silence, puis l'ange reprit, « Ce n'est que les ailes, ou est-ce que tu en avais quand même envie ? »

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement, parce que répondre à cette question s'approchait dangereusement de briser l'accord tacite entre eux de ne jamais rien formuler clairement. Il se força à ne pas se racler la gorge, ne voulant pas montrer sa gêne à Castiel, même si celui-ci en était parfaitement conscient – sauver les apparences de l'autre semblait aussi faire partie de cet arrangement muet. « Les deux, » dit-il, puis après une pause, il ajouta, « Elles ont juste … hum –

\- Permis d'avoir une excuse ? » proposa Castiel, et même si sa voix se voulait neutre, il y avait une once d'amertume en elle. Dean décida consciencieusement de ne pas répondre. Peut-être que s'il ne disait rien, il pourrait juste s'endormir avant que cette conversation ne soit vraiment lancée et ils pourraient faire comme si elle n'avait jamais débuté.

Castiel bougea contre lui, posant une main sur son torse et y posant son menton, regardant directement le visage de Dean avec une lueur déterminée dans le regard. L'homme baissa les yeux sur lui avant de les rediriger sur le plafond. Mais cela n'empêcha pas l'ange de reprendre.

« Est-ce que _l'incroyable_ pouvoir calmant de mes plumes t'empêche de penser au point où je pourrais faire ce que je veux de toi, ou est-ce que tu le veux tout autant et attends juste d'avoir la certitude que tu pourras t'éclipser le lendemain matin comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous ? »

Les mots n'avaient pas été dit avec hargne, ni sur un ton de reproche, mais les mots seuls suffisaient à faire comprendre à Dean là où l'autre voulait en venir. Il soupira, « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Cas ? » demanda-t-il, refusant de lui répondre et d'avouer quoique ce soit.

« Pour une fois, j'aimerais qu'on puisse se dire les choses sans se cacher derrière des excuses stupides.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » le coupa sèchement Dean.

« 'J'ai froid', 'c'est juste les ailes qui ont cet effet', 't'es trop fatigué pour te lever et traverser le couloir alors reste ici' ; on trouve toujours une excuse, n'importe quoi, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est des conneries. Alors pour une fois, je voudrais qu'on soit honnête.

\- On est honnête.

\- Non, on ne l'est pas, on ment tout le temps.

\- On n'utilise plus ces excuses, » répondit Dean. Sa voix n'arrivait pas à être colérique, peut-être parce qu'il ne l'était pas, peut-être parce qu'il avait plus peur qu'autre chose. Mais il savait qu'il disait la vérité. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne lançait encore une excuse lorsqu'ils s'endormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, lorsque leurs lèvres jouaient ensembles, lorsqu'ils se perdaient dans le plaisir de sentir la peau de l'autre tellement proche de la leur. Ils ne donnaient plus d'excuses, ils agissaient simplement, sans en parler, jamais, sans le nommer, jamais.

« Ça ne nous rend pas plus honnête. » Et Dean devait avouer, au moins à lui-même, que Castiel marquait un point. Il n'y avait plus d'excuses, plus de mensonges, mais jamais ils n'oseraient déposer un mot sur ce qu'ils étaient, ou plutôt ce qu'ils étaient censés être. Ils n'étaient pas honnêtes sur ce qu'ils ressentaient ou même sur ce qu'ils faisaient ; mais jusque maintenant, cela avait fait partie de cet accord tacite et Dean comptait s'y tenir coute que coute.

« On ne se dit toujours pas ce que sont vraiment les choses, » ajouta Castiel puisque Dean s'obstinait à se taire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Cas ? » demanda Dean après avoir soupirer d'exaspération.

« Une relation normale ? » rétorqua Castiel sur un ton tout aussi agacé. Le mot 'relation' à lui seul constituait déjà une explosion en bon et due forme de ce mur protecteur autour d'eux.

Dean serra la mâchoire, « On ne fait pas dans le normal.

\- On pourrait essayer.

\- Oui, » fit alors Dean. Il n'attendit qu'une seconde avant de continuer d'un ton cassant. « C'est vrai, tu as totalement raison. D'ailleurs, tant qu'on y est, tu veux m'épouser ? Promis, je t'achèterai une magnifique bague, et on portera de beaux costumes en descendant les marches de la mairie, nos amis et familles nous lançant du riz en riant et pleurant de joie, et il y aura –

\- Dean –

\- Des fleurs partout. Et on rentrera dans notre belle petite maison de banlieue avec la belle palissade blanche qu'on aura peinte nous-même en riant et en échangeant de doux regards un dimanche après-midi. _Oh_ , et _évidemment_ –

\- _Dean_ –

\- On aura _beaucoup_ de beaux enfants qui joueront dans le jardin, invitant leurs amis à jouer alors qu'on discutera avec les autres parents, en se disant que –

\- Bordel ! » lâcha Castiel en se levant brusquement, repoussant Dean contre le matelas alors qu'il se levait pour se mettre assis sur le bord du lit. En une seconde, il était habillé et se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Cas, attends, » soupira Dean à la fois lasse et coupable.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça va, je suis désolé, » soupira Dean. « Mais vraiment c'est juste complètement –

\- Je ne parlais pas de quelque chose comme ça ! » l'interrompit brutalement Castiel, à la limite du cri. Il y eu un silence. Dean qui s'était redressé sur un coude fixait la nuque de l'ange, encore surpris par la colère dans sa voix, tandis que ce dernier restait immobile, les poings serrés dans une tentative de se calmer. « Je ne suis pas _humain_ , » expliqua-t-il d'une voix lente, se voulant calme. « Je n'ai pas ce genre _d'envies_. »

Dean resta silencieux un moment, des questions se bousculant dans sa tête. « Dans ce cas, tu veux quoi ? »

Castiel inspira profondément avant de répondre, mais il ne faisait toujours pas face à Dean. « Juste pouvoir se parler et agir sans craindre de briser une stupide règle tacite.

\- Du genre … ? Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais dire que penses ne pas avoir le droit ?

\- Je t'aime. »

Le silence tomba plus lourdement entre eux que n'importe quel plomb. Ils restèrent un instant immobiles. Dean ne savait pas si sa respiration s'était brusquement accélérée ou si au contraire il était entré en apnée. Il sut juste qu'après quelques secondes, Castiel baissa la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte sans jeter un seul regard à Dean.

Lorsque sa main se referma sur la poignée, la voix de l'homme tâcha de l'arrêter. « Cas, s'il te plait, pars pas.

\- Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Mais Dean fut incapable de répondre. Les yeux écarquillés et perdus, il lançait le regard d'un noyé en direction de son ange, mais celui-ci lui tournait résolument le dos. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il finit par soupirer en prenant sa tête dans ses mains, forcé d'écouter Castiel tourner la poignée et sortir de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Notes:**

Pas taper. S'il vous plait.

Bon, vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit la dernière fois que c'était loin d'être du lemon tout le long? Bah voilà, voilà, je m'excuse par avance pour le angst des prochains chapitres (rassurez vous j'ai une tolérance zéro pour les histoires qui se finissent mal, donc happy end toujours en perspective).

J'espère que vous aurez quand même aimé ce chapitre et quand même envie de lire la suite.

A bientôt

.

.


	5. Ais Confiance Pour Briser Ton Coeur

.

.

 **5\. Ais confiance pour briser ton coeur**

.

Dean et Castiel n'avaient pas de mot pour ce qu'ils étaient. Ils savaient pertinemment ce qu'ils ressentaient, ne doutaient pas vraiment de ce que ressentait l'autre, mais ils savaient encore plus qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être dans une 'vraie relation stable'. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas faire abstraction de toutes ces années passées qui formaient leur histoire ensemble jusqu'ici. Il y avait bien trop de douleur, de trahisons, d'in-considérations, de mensonges, d'occasions manquées ou soigneusement évitées. Ils ne pouvaient pas construire quelque chose d'un peu stable sur un aussi grand manque de confiance l'un en l'autre.

Parce que c'était ça le problème, finalement, ils ne se faisaient pas confiance.

Pas un manque de confiance en leur fidélité. Un manque de confiance dans le fait que l'autre ne briserait pas leur cœur, le changeant en cendre d'un geste inconsidéré, irréfléchis, le piétinant en tournant le dos pour partir encore une fois comme si l'autre n'avait aucune valeur. Un manque de confiance en eux-mêmes aussi, et au fait qu'ils aient même le droit à ce bonheur utopique après toutes les fois où ils avaient fait du mal autour d'eux. Et ce n'était pas une peur irrationnelle. Ils se l'étaient prouvés l'un à l'autre au cours des années.

Quand Dean les avait abandonnés pour accepter l'offre de Michael et toutes les fois où il s'était servi de Castiel comme d'une simple arme avant ça. Quand Castiel avait menti pendant plus d'un an, pactisant avec Crowley. Lorsque Dean l'avait laissé derrière dans cet hôpital, sans même prendre de nouvelles avant d'avoir besoin de lui à nouveau. Lorsque Castiel l'avait évité et laissé partir seul du Purgatoire, puis qu'il avait pactisé avec Metatron. Quand Dean l'avait jeté hors du bunker sans une explication, sans rien. Et finalement la Marque qui obligeait Dean à repousser l'ange au loin, forçant Castiel à mentir pour l'aider, à risquer sa vie.

Dean revoyait encore le visage mutilé de Castiel et ses yeux vides de tout éclat et tout espoir alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Et l'ange revoyait le regard troublé, énervé, trahis du chasseur lorsqu'il avait compris que ses amis avaient conspiré contre lui avec leurs ennemis. Certes, par miracle, il n'y avait eu aucune horrible et monstrueuse conséquence de leurs actions – même si Dean attendait encore et attendrait toujours qu'elles arrivent – mais savoir qu'on avait une fois de plus jouer dans son dos ne le rendait pas moins amer. Ils avaient tellement agi en cachette l'un de l'autre, tellement volontairement oublié d'informer l'autre de leur plan d'action jusqu'à y être obligé, qu'ils étaient incapables de se faire confiance pour ne pas recommencer. Sauf que cette fois, leur cœur serait mis en jeu avec le reste et qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait le risquer. Et la confiance qu'ils n'accordaient pas à l'autre, ils ne se l'accordaient pas non plus à eux-mêmes.

.

* * *

.

« Oh, mais arrête avec ça ! » soupira Dean avec exaspération alors que Castiel ramassait avec véhémence sa veste. Sans la remettre, il ferma les boutons du col de sa chemise, les seuls que l'autre avait eu le temps de défaire avant qu'une dispute n'éclate. « Tu peux pas arrêter d'agir comme un gamin ? Et arrêter de partir bouder dès que tu n'as pas exactement ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu plaisantes là, j'espère ? » attaqua Castiel avec un regard assassin dans sa direction. Dean soupira bruyamment pour faire part de son agacement et bascula en arrière, s'allongeant sur son lit, refusant de regarder l'ange. « Evidemment, » marmonna celui-ci.

« Quoi _évidemment_ ? » demanda Dean, mais Castiel ne répondit pas, se contentant de remettre sa veste avec des gestes brusques. « _Quoi_ , Castiel ? Quoi ?

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'éviter toute conversation.

\- C'est vrai qu'on discute beaucoup quand tu te barres et que tu donnes pas de nouvelles pendant des jours.

\- Comme si tu cherchais à en avoir. Même si j'appelais tu ne répondrais pas.

\- Et tu te bases sur quoi, hein ?

\- Expériences passées ? Sept ans qu'on se connait Dean, j'ai fini par comprendre comment ton cerveau fonctionne.

\- Félicitation. Tu m'enverras un mode d'emploi pour le tien ? Dans ta généreuse bonté naturelle, bien évidemment, » cracha-t-il d'un ton ironique. Castiel lui lança un regard sale.

« Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je continue de parler avec toi.

\- Mais casses-toi si t'attends que ça ! Vas-y, elle est là la porte ! » cria Dean, en perdant patience.

« Merci, » lâcha l'ange en lui tournant le dos et ouvrant la porte à la voler. Dean voulut lui lancer une réplique bien sentie, mais rien ne lui vint et il regarda juste la porte se claquer derrière l'ange.

Il fut incapable de rester assis alors il se leva et marcha dans sa chambre. Lorsque sa colère fut trop forte pour lui, il donna un coup dans son armoire, faisant presque craquer le bois de la porte, celui-ci s'en sortant avec une marque enfoncée. Il se laissa finalement retomber sur son lit, mais ne se sentait pas calmé.

Il se releva et sortit de sa chambre en attrapant ses clés de voiture. Il traversa la bibliothèque et le hall, ne répondant ni à Sam, ni à Charlie lorsque ceux-ci lui demandèrent s'il allait bien. Il monta au garage et prit l'Impala, la sortant et se dirigeant à une vitesse peu raisonnable vers l'autoroute pour pouvoir rouler aussi vite qu'il en avait envie. Il avait monté le son de la radio à fond et laissa les guitares électriques de ses groupes préférés lui briser les tympans, frapper plus fort que sa colère et sa rage à l'intérieur de son crâne.

.

* * *

.

Sam et Dean s'étaient arrêtés à un bar sur la route en rentrant d'une chasse qui avait été plutôt tranquille. L'ainé s'était installé au comptoir alors que le cadet s'était lancé dans une partie de billard avec d'autres personnes présentes. Dean en était à sa seconde bière lorsqu'une jeune femme vint s'assoir à côté de lui et commença à lui parler, flirtant ouvertement avec lui. Il entra facilement dans son jeu, répondant à ses regards langoureux, à ses remarques aguicheuses.

Il ne sut pas à quel moment ils s'étaient retrouvés aussi près l'un de l'autre, mais il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'elle ferma finalement la distance en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il lui rendit son baiser calmement, mais ne posant pas ses mains sur elle.

Elle s'écarta doucement et le regarda en souriant. « Si ça t'intéresse … je connais un endroit tranquille pas très loin où on pourrait aller. » Dean la regarda sans répondre et son sourire peint de rouge s'élargit, « Je parle de mon appartement. »

Dean baissa la tête avant de lever les yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient d'un brun profond et le reste de son visage était tout aussi beau. Il lui sourit aussi, « Désolé. J'ai quelqu'un. »

Il fut lui-même surpris du ton calme de sa voix, de la facilité qu'il avait eu à dire ces mots. Il mentirait s'il disait avoir cru qu'elle ne voulait que parler platoniquement à quelqu'un lorsqu'elle l'avait abordé, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas capable d'aller plus loin que le simple flirt. Il l'avait compris lorsqu'elle s'était penchée vers lui et que ses yeux s'étaient illuminés de bleus pendant une fraction de seconde. _Evidemment_.

Le sourire de la femme fana quelque peu, mais elle reprit sur le même murmure, « Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Dean rit un instant. « Moi, oui, » dit-il d'un ton contrit en se redressant et la jeune femme s'écarta en soupirant, se rasseyant profondément dans son siège.

« Sur tous les mecs qu'il fallait que j'accoste, je suis tombé sur celui qui est un type bien, » souffla-t-elle avant de saisir la bouteille de bière de Dean et de la porter à ses lèvres.

Celui-ci rit une nouvelle fois. « Je pense pas que tu puisses dire que je suis un type bien. » Elle haussa un sourcil peu convaincu dans sa direction. Sur un ton plus grave, il ajouta, « Je lui fais assez de mal comme ça, pas besoin de rajouter ça à la liste des raisons pour lesquelles il devrait me larguer. » En réalité, Castiel l'avait déjà largué il y a deux jours, mais il n'allait pas lui faire part de l'instabilité totale de sa relation. Après tout, cela faisait la troisième fois qu'ils rompaient et qu'ils revenaient vers l'autre en quelques semaines. Leurs ruptures ressemblaient à ces résolutions du nouvel an qu'on ne tient jamais très longtemps, peu importe combien on promet que cette fois, cette fois, c'est vraiment terminé ; on n'arrive jamais à dire adieu à ses mauvaises habitudes.

Elle resta silencieuse alors qu'elle reposait la bière sur le comptoir, mais l'observa un instant. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers quelque chose derrière eux. « Le grand mec qui joue là-bas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Dean se retourna en sachant déjà qu'elle parlait de Sam, puis il la regarda elle. « Eh ben, quoi ? » fit-il après qu'ils se soient fixés pendant plusieurs secondes.

« C'est lui dont tu me parles ? »

Dean explosa d'un rire puissant qui attira le regard du barman. « Non, oh mon dieu non. » Il grimaça et prit une grande gorgée de sa bière pour faire passer l'idée. « C'est mon petit frère, » expliqua-t-il. Puis il ajouta, « Qui est totalement libre, si ça t'intéresse, » et il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Sam et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Hmmm, » fit-elle d'un air rêveur. Puis elle se reconcentra sur Dean et balaya son corps d'un regard appréciateur. « Dommage, je suis sûre que t'es un bon coup.

\- Je ne vais pas te contredire là-dessus, » répondit-il d'un air narquois.

« Si je vais voir ton frère, tu vas te retrouver tout seul, » remarqua-t-elle, son regard déviant une fois de plus sur Sam, le regardant lui aussi de bas en haut avec envie. Mais Dean haussa une épaule, balayant l'idée, et elle le dévisagea avant de sourire en coin. « T'auras qu'à appeler ton copain pour passer le temps. » Il rit à l'idée, sachant très bien qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la table de billard, accostant, comme prévu, le cadet. Après seulement deux minutes en sa compagnie, celui-ci lui montrait comment elle devait tenir la canne et se pencher pour bien viser. Dean se détourna, ne voulant pas en voir plus. Il sortit son portable, allant dans ses contacts, jusqu'à la lettre C, pour y trouver l'ange. Il sourit à lui-même.

Il appuya sur envoyer un message et tapa la première chose à laquelle il pensa, _Pense à toi_ , puis il fronça les sourcils et effaça les lettres tapées. Il fourra son portable dans sa poche et vida sa bière.

.

* * *

.

Sam, Charlie et Dean avait décidé de fêter la fin d'une chasse particulièrement difficile ce soir-là au bunker. Ils avaient bien mangé et légèrement beaucoup trop bu entre deux éclats de rire. Sam, en personne la plus responsable présente, avait ramené les deux autres dans leur chambre, déposant un verre d'eau sur la table de nuit, les disputant lorsqu'ils se relevèrent pour se parler d'un bout à l'autre du couloir, en hurlant et surtout en chantant.

Ils avaient fini par rester dans leur chambre et Sam était lui-même allé se coucher. Mais, pour une raison inexplicable, Dean n'avait pas envie de dormir. Alors il prit son téléphone et appela Castiel. Les deux hommes n'étaient techniquement plus ensemble et bien que Dean sache que c'est une mauvaise idée d'appeler un ex en étant saoul, pour lui c'était différent, après tout ce n'était pas un ex, c'était _Cas_.

Il écouta sonner, mais personne ne répondit et il tomba finalement sur la boite vocale de l'ange. « Hey, Cas, » commença-t-il. « J'pense à toi, là. » Puis il explosa de rire, parce qu'il se rendit compte de ce à quoi cela ressemblait. Il doutait que l'ange le remarque, mais on n'était jamais trop sûr. « En fait, c'est pour c'que t'as dit, t'sais ? Quand t'as dit qu'tu m'aimais. J'veux dire … tu t'es énervé, mais c'pas juste. C'tait con d'ta part d'dire ça. C'vrai quoi ! A quoi t'pensais, hein ? C'tait vraiment con. Con, con, con. »

Il bascula sa tête en arrière contre son matelas et réalisa qu'il était assis sur le sol contre son lit, les jambes tendues devant lui. S'il tendait la pointe de ses pieds, il pourrait toucher son bureau. Et il dit tout ça à Castiel. Puis, il raccrocha et regarda ses pieds un moment.

Il s'assit sur son lit, parce que le sol était froid et inconfortable. Il trébucha et finit par s'allonger, tout tournait trop autour de lui et cela le fit rire. Il décida de rappeler Castiel. Une fois de plus, il tomba sur le répondeur, mais cela ne le dérangea pas.

« Si j'te dis que j't'aime en étant bourré, ça compte ? T'arrête d'être énervé et t'reviens ? » Puis, il eut un petit rire, et tout en riant il dit, « S'non, j'peux t'trouver des fleurs et du chocolat. Ça s'mange. Le chocolat, pas les fleurs, hein ? On sait pas trop avec toi, t'pourrais cert'nement manger des fleurs si j'te disais qu'c'tait bon. T'es tellement p'tain d'naïf parfois, j'te jure … En même temps s'tu l'étais pas t'aurais jamais pensé qu'c'tait une bonne idée d'me dire ça. T'aurais _jamais_ pensé qu'c'tait une bonne idée d'couché avec moi d'ailleurs, » ajouta-t-il en riant légèrement.

Il garda le silence quelques instants. « T'es où d'ailleurs ? » demanda-t-il soudainement, comme s'il avait oublié que Castiel n'était pas à l'autre bout du téléphone et qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. « Est-c'que tu t'es trouvé qu'qu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un d'aussi con qu'toi et qui t'fais des gaufres le lendemain matin au lieu de s'barrer comme moi ? » Il y avait une certaine amertume dans sa voix, même une sorte de colère alors qu'il imaginait quelqu'un d'autre serrer son ange nu dans ses bras, l'écoutant soupirer délicieusement de plaisir au creux de son oreille.

« J'espère qu'il est doué. T'mérites quelqu'un qui t'baise bien, non ? C'pour ça qu'tu réponds pas au téléphone ? Parce qu't'es trop occupé avec'lui ? C'pour ça que t'es pas revenu ? Que j'ai pas d'nouvelles ? Tiens, d'ailleurs, t'vois, j'avais raison. T'donnes pas d'nouvelles. Et ça c'est pa'ce qu't'en à _rien_ à foutre au fond. Ça s'trouve t'reviens que quand tu t'ennuis trop, ou qu't'as envie de tirer ton coup. La preuve, j'viens prendre d'tes nouvelles et tu t' tape quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il raccrocha avec véhémence et roula sur lui-même pour se mettre en boule. Son téléphone reposait sur le lit à une dizaine de centimètres de son visage. Parfois, il ouvrait un œil pour voir si celui-ci s'allumait, mais non il restait éteint, parce que Castiel ne le rappelait pas. Cela lui parut une éternité, et ce n'était que cinq minutes, lorsqu'il reprit son téléphone.

Il rappela à nouveau Castiel et chacune des sonneries était une torture. Lorsqu'enfin il entendit la voix de son ange résonné et fut autorisé à parler. « Je m'excuse, okay ? J'suis désolé. J't'aime, okay ? J't'aime, si c'est c'que t'veux entendre. J't'le dis autant qu'tu veux, mais r'viens. S'te plait, r'viens, Cas. J't'aime. J'te jure, d'accord ? Juste … juste prend pas quelqu'un d'autre. Sinon j'vais d'voir le tuer et après ç'va être galère car faudra que j'explique à Sam. R'viens, s'te plait. J'suis con, j'sais qu' j'suis con. Mais toi aussi t'es con. Non, non. Non, pardon, t'l'es pas, juré, promis, j't'aime, t'es pas con.

« Cas, juste reviens, okay ? Okay ? J't'attends, j'dors pas tant qu't'es pas là. »

Il raccrocha et attendit que l'ange vienne le rejoindre. Mais dix minutes plus tard, le sommeil - et l'alcool - eut raison de lui et il s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Il tendit hasardeusement la main vers le verre d'eau sur sa table de nuit parce que sa gorge était asséchée. Il le finit et roula sur le dos en grognant. Il posa sa main sur ses yeux parce que la lumière de sa chambre était allumée et que cela ne faisait qu'amplifier son mal de crâne. Il avait encore soif et savait qu'il devait aller prendre une aspirine, mais il n'avait pas assez de force.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son front et, après avoir sursauté, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Castiel assis sur le matelas à ses côtés. Sa migraine disparue d'un coup et l'ange lui tendit un second verre d'eau. Dean se redressa et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de le boire.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'ange faisait ici. « Hey … » fit-il avec hésitation. Castiel ne le regardait pas, fixant un point devant lui, le visage neutre.

« Bonjour, Dean.

\- Que ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il calmement, regardant autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il était bien dans sa chambre. Les armes exposées sur le mur, la photo de sa mère sur la table de nuit, tout était là.

« Tu m'as demandé de venir. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? » Cela ne sonnait presque pas comme une question et on aurait dit que Castiel savait exactement où il allait avec cette conversation. Dean, lui, était juste perdu.

« Euh … non.

\- Laisse-moi te rafraichir la mémoire. » Il sortit son portable, le visage toujours vide d'expression. Il tapa quelques chiffres, puis mit le hautparleur.

Une voix électronique s'éleva dans l'air. « Aujourd'hui à une heure cinquante-trois. » Il y eu une sorte de bip avant que la voix pâteuse de Dean ne prenne sa place, « Hey Cas … J'pense à toi … » Il écarquilla les yeux et posa sa tête dans sa main. Il s'écouta bredouiller n'importe quoi. Pendant trois messages. Pendant que Castiel gardait un visage fixe et inexpressif. Il avait envie de le supplier d'arrêter ça, parce que sa mémoire lui était soudainement revenue comme s'il avait pris un boulet de canon dans le ventre.

Castiel ne le regardait toujours pas lorsque le dernier message fini. Il coupa l'appel et enfouit son téléphone dans sa poche. « Donc je suis là, » dit-il simplement.

Dean lui lançait un regard horrifié et il aurait aimé que l'ange le regarde ou qu'il exprime quelque chose.

« Juste pour ton information, sache que je ne me _tape_ personne.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Et que je viens pas te voir uniquement pour _tirer mon coup_.

\- Je t'en supplie, oublie tout ça.

\- J'ai une très bonne mémoire.

\- Je sais, » répondit-il en grimaçant.

« Je n'en ai pas _rien à foutre_. Je ne donne pas de nouvelles parce que, en dehors de quand tu as trop bu, tu n'en veux pas.

\- _Ça_ c'est faux, » interjeta Dean, mais Castiel continua comme si de rien n'était.

« Je sais aussi que les fleurs ne se mangent pas.

\- Merde, putain, je suis vraiment dé –

\- Quand à ce à quoi je pensais lorsque je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, tu le sais déjà, même si j'avoue que j'ai moi aussi eu du mal à m'en rappeler en écoutant ces messages.

\- S'il te plait, écoute –

\- Laisse tomber, Dean. Ne prend juste plus la peine de m'appeler dans cet état, » dit-il finalement en se levant. Son ton avait tout du long était si froid et monotone que Dean n'avait eu qu'une envie : qu'il lui hurle dessus. C'était pire comme ça, parce qu'il avait simplement l'impression que Castiel en avait fini avec lui, et ses tripes se retournaient en y pensant.

« Attends ! Je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais je suis désolé. J'étais bourré, je savais pas ce que je disais.

\- Vraiment ? » demanda l'ange en se tournant vers lui et, s'il cherchait bien, Dean pouvait voir l'étincelle de peine dans le bleu pur de ses yeux. « Donc tu ne pensais rien de ce que tu disais ?

\- Si j'avais été dans un état normal, je l'aurai jamais pensé.

\- Donc tu le pensais tout à l'heure.

\- S'il te plait, Cas. C'est – j'aurai pu dire ou faire n'importe quoi – je – tu peux pas m'en tenir rigueur. » Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés, lui demandant silencieusement s'il était sérieux. La peine avait quitté ses yeux et de la colère l'avait remplacée. « Tu m'en veux, » constata Dean la gorge serrée.

Castiel le regarda comme s'il était un idiot. « Tu m'en as donné plusieurs raisons. Tu n'as pas dit grand-chose qui aurait pu me faire plaisir dans tout ça.

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne sais même pas quelle partie était la pire, » ajouta-t-il alors que ses épaules s'abaissaient et qu'il détournait la tête pour ne plus avoir à regarder à quel point Dean était pathétique en cet instant. Il se passa une main sur le visage, un geste qu'il lui avait volé.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. S'il te plait, crois-moi sur ça. Au moins sur ça, » demanda Dean.

Après un moment, Castiel le regarda à nouveau et soupira, avant d'acquiescer.

Puis, après un blanc, Dean s'éclaircit la gorge et fut une nouvelle fois complètement stupide. « Alors ... pourquoi tu répondais pas ?

\- Ça ne capte pas au paradis, » répondit l'ange d'un ton sec d'agacement. Ses mâchoires étaient serrées, et finalement, il dû en avoir assez, parce qu'il lui tourna le dos.

Dean n'essaya même pas de le retenir. Juste avant de tourner la poignée pour partir, il dit, « Et non Dean, bourré, ça ne compte pas. »

.

.


	6. Rougeoyante Accalmie

.

.

 **6\. Rougeoyante accalmie**

.

Ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Une fois de plus. Dean ne se souvenait même plus si cette fois, c'était lui ou Castiel qui avait décidé que ça suffisait et était parti en disant que ça ne servait à rien après une énième dispute, mettant un terme à une relation qui s'était reformée seulement deux ou trois semaines plus tôt. Il savait juste que c'était fini entre eux. Sauf que ça n'était jamais vraiment fini. Ils ne mettaient jamais un point, se contentaient d'un point-virgule, voire d'une simple virgule parfois, on pourrait même dire que ces ruptures n'étaient qu'entre parenthèses, ou alors c'était leur relation qui l'était ; il préférait ne pas trop y penser.

Bref, ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Ce qui fait que Dean n'avait aucune raison pour frapper à la porte de la chambre de l'ange à deux heure et demi du matin, en espérant plus que tout que celui-ci soit là. Ce qui fait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le cœur de l'un comme de l'autre se serre d'anticipation lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient face à face. Ce qui fait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils s'embrassent aussi fort et aussi passionnément en retirant les vêtements de l'autre. Aucune raison pour étouffer le cri du prénom de l'autre lorsqu'ils vinrent en même temps. Ni les caresses ou les tendres baisers qui suivirent, ni la tête de l'un enfoui dans le cou de l'autre ou la main qui caressait doucement les cheveux.

« On en est à combien de rupture ? » demanda finalement Castiel après un silence. Et Dean se demanda quand est-ce que l'un comme l'autre étaient devenus si détendus avec toute cette histoire pour qu'ils puissent poser ce genre de questions sans s'énerver.

« Je préfère compter ça en nombre de premier baiser, » lui avoua Dean et Castiel eut un léger rire.

« Et ça fait combien ?

\- J'ai perdu le compte il y a deux mois environ, » répondit-il avec désinvolture et son ange rit doucement.

Puis, se relevant sur un coude, Castiel l'embrassa. « Tu peux en ajouter un à la liste, en tout cas. »

.

* * *

.

Charlie fut la première personne à les découvrir. Cela ne se fit pas par une brillante déduction de la jeune fille, ni par l'interception d'un regard ou d'un tendre baiser entre les deux hommes. Cela était arrivé lors d'un matin tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, dans la cuisine du bunker. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, l'un comme l'autre avait développé la faculté de se disputer en chuchotant, ainsi que celle de lancer des mots cinglants sans les penser, sur un ton neutre comme s'ils étaient des vérités universelles, et enfin, la plus importante de toute, celle de pouvoir culpabiliser instantanément, mais d'en vouloir quand même affreusement à l'autre.

Ils se disputaient depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, Castiel avait finalement décidé de laisser tomber. Et cela valait autant pour Dean que pour le plat qu'il tenait, qui tomba bruyamment dans l'évier alors que l'ange faisait volte-face en direction de la sortie de la pièce. Mais l'autre le rattrapa, le bloquant d'un bras en le passant sur son ventre et agrippant le côté de son corps, s'approchant assez pour lui faire presque face, assez près pour qu'ils puissent sentir le souffle l'un de l'autre. Sauf que cela n'avait rien d'attirant alors que les yeux céruléens étaient plus meurtriers que la tempête qui s'y déroulaient et que Dean s'en voulait autant à lui-même qu'à son ami.

« Attends, » dit-il tout simplement.

« Je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de continuer à parler avec toi. On a eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois. Vraiment, laisse-moi juste partir.

\- En même temps, si t'étais pas aussi borné, » lâcha Dean et la mâchoire de Castiel se contracta.

« _Je_ suis borné ? Tu ne penses pas m'avoir confondu avec toi ?

\- Il y a un seul mot que je pourrais dire qui ne t'énerverait pas instantanément ?

\- J'en doute, donc laisse-moi partir.

\- Non, » fit Dean en haussant légèrement le ton. « T'es pas censé te barrer dès que ça devient compliqué ! »

Castiel explosa en un rire amer. « Dean, c'est _exactement_ ce que _tu_ fais, _tout_ le temps ! »

Dean soupira, en posant une main sur l'arrière de la tête de Castiel alors que celui-ci se détournait. Il obligea l'ange à le regarder - même s'il savait qu'il n'y arrivait que parce que celui-ci se fichait de le regarder lui ou un mur, et dans un sens cela faisait presque plus mal que si ses yeux bleus l'ignoraient. « Okay, » commença-t-il sur un ton plus calme, dans l'espoir qu'ils ne se quitteraient pas encore une fois fâchés pour plusieurs jours. « Je sais que je –

\- Euh … hey ? »

Les deux hommes se glacèrent sur place, leurs yeux s'écarquillant de la même façon alors que la voix de Charlie les heurtait de plein fouet. Puis ils firent tous deux un pas à l'écart de l'autre et se retournèrent vers la jeune rousse en pyjama qui venait prendre son petit déjeuné. Sur son visage, de la surprise, beaucoup, mais aussi un petit sourire d'excitation qui bordait le coin de ses lèvres.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il fallut un instant pour que les mots sortent, « Si je dérange je vais –

\- Tu ne déranges rien, » la coupa Castiel d'un ton froid. Sa colère contre Dean transparaissait même s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle ressorte sur Charlie. Celle-ci fut prise de court par son ton et fronça les sourcils, ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre comme si elle procédait à une nouvelle analyse de la situation. Mais Castiel ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'observer et franchit rapidement la distance qui le séparait de la sortie de la cuisine. « Vraiment rien.

\- Cas ! » appela Dean alors que l'autre disparaissait dans le couloir, puis dans un grognement, « Putain ! » Il se passa une main sur le visage et évita le regard de Charlie alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table, prenant d'un geste brusque sa tasse de café pour la vider de son contenu dans l'évier. La colère l'avait rassasié plus que n'importe quel repas.

« Eh … euh … ça va ? » demanda la jeune rousse, le regard perdu et légèrement inquiet sur son frère d'adoption.

Dean soupira avant d'ouvrir le robinet, décidé à laver le peu de vaisselle sale pour ne pas faire face à Charlie, mais celle-ci s'approcha et s'appuya contre le meuble alors qu'il commençait juste à passer l'éponge sous l'eau.

« Toi et Cas vous …

\- C'est – c'est galère – compliqué, » bafouilla-t-il avant de soupirer.

« Vous vous êtes disputés, » tenta-t-elle, détournant même son regard pour lui donner l'intimité dont il avait besoin.

« N'en parle pas à Sam, s'il te plait, » demanda-t-il pour toute réponse.

Elle rit légèrement. « Je pense que je ne saurais même pas quoi lui raconter. Sérieusement, j'ai rien compris à ce qu'il vient de se passer. » Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais le visage du chasseur était fermé et concentré sur le plat. Il passa et repassa l'éponge dessus alors qu'il était déjà propre et elle dut se retenir de ne pas soupirer. « Je suppose que tu ne veux pas en parler.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Okay, » souffla-t-elle. « Bon, clignes deux fois des yeux pour oui et une fois pour non. Toi et Cas … vous êtes _ensemble_ ? » Dean cligna trois fois des yeux et Charlie lui lança un regard blasé. « Trois c'est pour peut-être ? » Il haussa les épaules. « T'es vraiment pas coopératif, » lâcha-t-elle en basculant la tête en arrière.

Elle attendit un peu. Elle s'attendait à ce que Dean rince le plat, le pose et parte, mais il continuait de passer l'éponge sur la surface plane et déjà propre et elle prit ça comme le signe qu'il voulait, ou avait besoin, de parler de toute cette histoire à quelqu'un, qu'il n'y arrivait juste pas. _Foutus Winchester_.

« Définis compliqué, » dit-elle alors.

Dean resta silencieux quelques secondes, mais Charlie avait toute la patience du monde lorsqu'il s'agissait de le faire parler. Après un moment, il dit, « Bordélique.

\- C'est un synonyme, pas une définition. »

Il y eu un autre silence et il reprit. « Ça ne marche pas. »

La douleur dans le ton de sa voix surprit la jeune femme. Elle le dévisagea pour trouver une sorte de résignation sur son visage, celle de ceux qui s'avouent finalement vaincus, celle des perdants, celle de ceux qui voient leurs rêves exploser en mille morceaux juste sous leurs yeux, alors qu'ils pouvaient le toucher, le sentir, et qui croient l'avoir brisé de leurs propres mains en le frôlant.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

« Entre les engueulades et le manque d'honnêteté … franchement, regarde-nous et réfléchis cinq secondes, c'est évident pourquoi ça ne marche pas. » Il fixait l'évier, ne voulant pas rencontrer le regard argent de Charlie même si ses mains avaient cessé de s'agiter. Un filet d'eau clair tombait sur sa peau pour y exploser en dizaines de gouttes, et il observait ce phénomène avec une fascination qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de merdes dans ce que vous avez vécu, et c'est normal que vous ayez … une sorte de mur qui bloque, mais … va falloir que vous défonciez ce mur. Et pour ça va falloir que vous parliez.

\- On peut pas parler, » soupira Dean.

« Pouvez pas ou voulez pas ?

\- A un certain niveau, ça revient au même. »

Charlie regarda à nouveau en direction de l'entrée de la cuisine. « Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Trois, quatre mois … plus ou moins. » Charlie le regarda en haussant les sourcils pour l'encourager à développer. « C'est pas vraiment quelque chose de stable, » fit-il en haussant les sourcils sur le dernier mot en un geste de rejet, comme s'il le répugnait d'une certaine façon. Charlie ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ce soit stable ou, au contraire, parce qu'il en mourait d'envie et n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. « Je … je le veux près de moi. Je le veux avec moi. Et je fais tout pour. Mais une seconde plus tard, je me barre ou je le repousse ... parce que la dernière chose que je veux c'est - c'est celle que je viens d'avoir. »

Charlie le regarda un instant sans comprendre qu'elle était cette _chose_ qu'il ne voulait pas avoir, et puis soudain, elle sentit une ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête : de l'amour.

« Ça te fait peur ? » demanda-t-elle alors, et un rire, presque nerveux, s'échappa aussitôt de la gorge de Dean.

« Evidemment. T'aurais pas peur toi ? » Charlie haussa une épaule pour toute réponse. « Il pourrait juste me détruire s'il le voulait, évidemment que je ne veux pas de ça. Et je veux pas qu'il me donner l'occasion de le briser, non plus … parce que je sais très bien que je ferai clairement pas assez attention avec ça et que ça finira par arriver. »

Charlie resta silencieuse un instant, se mordant le coin de sa lèvre inférieure en pleine réflexion. « Et pourtant, » dit-elle, « t'es incapable de le laisser totalement te filer entre tes doigts. Maintenant que tu sais ce que ça fait d'être avec lui, tu peux pas t'empêcher de tout faire pour que ça reste comme ça. Même si tu foires en le repoussant de temps à autre pour être sûr que toute cette histoire n'aille pas trop loin.

\- Maintenant que tu l'expliques comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un adolescent stupide d'une comédie romantique minable.

\- Oui, c'est là où je voulais en venir ! » plaisanta-t-elle joyeusement et Dean sourit en secouant doucement la tête. Elle lui lança un sourire tendre en penchant la tête vers lui et murmura comme si elle lui confiait le plus grand secret du monde, « C'est l'amour de ta vie. »

Dean rit dans un souffle avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire une connerie pareille ?

\- Le fait que vous êtes tous deux incapables de lâcher prise et de laisser l'autre partir, et ce depuis des années _,_ » décréta-t-elle presque solennellement. « Peu importe à quel point vous êtes décalés et incapables de faire le point, le fait est que vous vous voulez.

\- Et si ça suffisait pas ? Si on était juste pas capable de faire en sorte que ça marche ?

\- Vous y arriverez. Vous êtes juste pas encore prêts pour ça. » Elle le regarda, s'assurant que ses mots faisaient bien leur chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur de son esprit. Dean se demanda un instant comment il pouvait lui être aussi facile de lire en lui, comment elle pouvait juste 'comprendre' des choses et sembler tout savoir si rapidement. En reprenant le ton de la plaisanterie, elle ajouta, « Et puis, si on est dans une comédie romantique, c'est moi qui est le rôle de la meilleure amie pleine de sagesse qui réveille le héros en lui offrant courage et vérité » Dean rit à nouveau avant de secouer la tête et Charlie sourit satisfaite.

« Et donc, ton super conseil c'est 'on verra avec le temps' ?

\- Ouaip'.

\- C'est un conseil de merde.

\- Eh ! » fit-elle d'un ton faussement offensé et il baissa la tête, rinçant le plat avant de poser l'éponge sur le bord de l'évier.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge après s'être passé les mains sous l'eau, attrapant un torchon pour les essuyer. « Honnêtement, ce qu'il y a entre lui et moi, c'est autant de fun que de hurlements. » Son ton était neutre, comme s'il donnait simplement une information, laissant à sa sœur la lourde tâche de savoir s'il était amer, triste, ou qu'il cherchait simplement à lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait réellement entre eux.

Puis, il reposa le torchon et traversa la cuisine pour sortir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda Charlie avant qu'il ne parte.

Il s'arrêta en haut des trois marches, une main sur le mur et se retourna vers elle, « Me disputer avec _l'amour de ma vie_ … apparemment, » dit-il avant de disparaitre dans le couloir.

.

* * *

.

« Sssshhh, » souffla Castiel contre la peau du dos de Dean et celui-ci cessa de marmonner. Il se détendit lentement alors que les lèvres de son amant touchaient affectueusement le haut de son dos, encore et encore, à chaque fois un peu plus bas, un peu plus à gauche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » marmonna-t-il encore une fois, proche de s'endormir, frissonnant parfois sous les petits baisers.

Castiel s'approcha à moins d'un centimètre de son oreille et y chuchota, « Je compte tes taches de rousseur. » Puis, il descendit de nouveau sur la peau découverte de son dos. « J'ai perdu le fil, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix. « Je crois que je vais devoir recommencer.

\- Je t'en prie, » répondit doucement Dean, souriant à son tour.

Et il se laissa bercer par les légers et doux baisers sur sa peau, les comptant comme on compte les moutons, et pour une fois, il était heureux de les avoir, ces petites tâches.

.

* * *

.

Il était environs trois heure du matin et Castiel était dans sa chambre, il regardait les murs blancs, réfléchissant au fait que les frères lui aient donné un espace où dormir alors qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dormir. Il réfléchit sur la couleur blanche et dans quelle mesure le terme couleur était approprié, puisqu'il ne l'était pas pour noir, pourquoi le serait-il pour blanc, après tout. Il réfléchit sur la distance qui séparait sa chambre du sol, du nombre de pas qu'il fallait faire pour sortir du bunker depuis elle, de combien la chaleur du soleil pouvait l'atteindre de là où elle était sous terre. Il réfléchit à beaucoup de choses, pensa à beaucoup de choses, tout était mieux que de penser à Dean.

Pas qu'ils s'étaient disputés, du moins pas récemment. Celui-ci était juste rentré d'une chasse et était allé directement se coucher, exténué. Alors Castiel était juste allé ici, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, n'ayant pas envie d'écouter Sam leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, n'ayant pas envie d'essayer de comprendre un des jeux de Charlie, ne sachant pas si Dean voulait ou non de sa présence. Il voulait aller dans sa chambre et le prendre dans ses bras et l'entendre s'endormir et peut-être s'endormir à son tour, ou bien réfléchir à la chaleur que produisait le corps du chasseur, à la vitesse des battements de son cœur selon le sommeil dans lequel il était, et – _stop_. Les murs. Blancs. Les murs sont blancs et –

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il se redressa immédiatement. Il fixa le bois brun et, après quelques instants, on frappa à nouveau. Seulement là, il se rappela de dire « Entrez, » et la poignée se tourna.

Dean entra dans la chambre et l'ange ne cacha pas son sourire. L'homme avait les cheveux en bataille et les yeux fatigués, il ne portait qu'un t-shirt et un boxer et marchait comme s'il fonctionnait avec un radar cassé. Il tendit la main dans la direction de Castiel tout en avançant vers lui, alors l'autre tendit sa main pour l'attirer doucement vers lui.

Le vert de ses yeux était presque entièrement caché derrière ses cils et ses paupières, et, à peine arrivé au pied du lit, il se laissa retomber sur l'ange. Celui-ci s'allongea sur le dos alors que les bras de Dean s'enroulaient autour de lui et que l'homme grimpait maladroitement sur le lit, s'y allongeant en travers en attirant son partenaire contre lui comme s'il était une énorme peluche. Castiel rit légèrement et après avoir posé un baiser sur le nez de Dean, il s'écarta.

L'autre grogna en tentant de le retenir, mais Castiel ne fit que rire doucement à nouveau. « Couvertures, Dean, » indiqua-t-il, mais ce ne fut accueilli que par un autre grognement.

Puis, Dean marmonna contre le matelas et ladite couverture, « Froid. »

L'ange le regarda avec un sourire attendri avant de se pencher vers lui et de le tirer doucement pour qu'il se lève, « Alors laisse moi étendre une couverture sur toi. » Dean se contenta de le tirer encore une fois vers lui.

« Pas utile, » marmonna-t-il comme agacé que l'ange ne le rejoigne pas simplement pour dormir. Et alors, Castiel comprit et sourit tendrement avant de suivre le mouvement de Dean retirant d'abord quelques-uns de ses vêtements pour être plus à l'aise et s'allongeant ensuite contre l'homme. Instantanément, Dean l'entoura de ses bras et ses jambes, comme une pieuvre autour de sa proie - en plus adorable. Castiel passa aussi ses bras autour du corps de l'autre et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux.

Un des bras de Dean était au niveau de ses épaules et l'autre dans le bas de son dos, alors Castiel n'eut aucun mal à faire apparaitre ses ailes, les étirant entièrement une seconde comme pour les dégourdir avant de les entourer tous deux avec elles.

« Tu n'as pas trop chaud ? » s'amusa-t-il à demander. Pour réponse, Dean se rapprocha encore plus de lui, si c'était encore possible sans qu'ils ne fusionnent. Alors Castiel sourit, ferma les yeux et compta les battements du cœur contre le sien, écoutant l'homme qu'il aimait s'endormir contre lui, avant de forcer le sommeil à venir à lui.

.

.


	7. Comme Une Histoire Déjà Lue Cent Fois

.

.

 **7\. Comme une histoire déjà lue cent fois**

.

« Comment ça va avec Cas ? » demanda Charlie en mordant dans un gâteau sec.

Dean sortit de ses pensées avec un léger sursaut et regarda immédiatement autour de lui à la recherche de son frère. Il soupira lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'était pas là. La jeune rousse leva les yeux au ciel avant de hausser un sourcil dans sa direction. « T'inquiète, je sais que c'est top secret. Je vendrais pas la mèche aussi facilement et stupidement que ça. »

Elle mordit à nouveau dans son gâteau alors que Dean hochait la tête pour lui accorder raison. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant soupirer, « Alors ? Toi et Cas ? »

Dean haussa une épaule pour balayer la question, mais Charlie ne détourna pas le regard, attendant. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ?

\- Rien de spéciale. Je veux juste savoir.

\- Et tu veux savoir quoi exactement ?

\- Vous êtes ensemble au moins cette semaine ?

\- Ouais.

\- Alors c'est quoi cet air songeur de j'ai-fais-une-grosse-erreur ?

\- Bah … pour ça, » répondit Dean, faisant de son mieux pour garder une expression neutre. Charlie lui lança un regard sombre à travers ses yeux plissés, sa bouche dubitativement tirée sur le côté, mais il préférait faire comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, comme si ce qu'il disait était d'une logique imparable et qu'elle avait un problème pour ne pas comprendre.

La jeune femme bascula en arrière sur sa chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Sérieusement ? » marmonna-t-elle d'un ton sombre.

Il haussa une fois de plus son épaule. « C'est toi qui a demandé. »

Elle se pencha en avant sur la table, y posant ses bras, et soudainement son attitude entière changea. Elle arrêta de le traiter comme le cas désespéré et exaspérant qu'il était, et plus comme s'il était un garçon perdu qui n'attendait qu'une main tendue pour l'aider.

« J'ai parlé à Cas, » lui dit-elle d'un ton presque coupable.

Dean bougea mal à l'aise et se racla la gorge avant de parler. « Et ?

\- On a parlé de toi.

\- C'était … intéressant comme conversation ?

\- Il est encore plus dur à faire parler que toi, » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel au souvenir de l'ange muet. Elle prit une grande inspiration. « J'avais l'impression de parler à un mur au début, mais après ça allait mieux. »

Elle fit une pause et Dean attendit silencieusement qu'elle finisse ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens. « Il t'aime, » affirma-t-elle avec détermination. « Tu le sais, hein ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi tu lui fais tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Dean eut un petit rire amer, avant de serrer les mâchoires. « Tu dis ça comme si j'étais le seul fautif.

\- Mec, t'es terrifié de ce que tu pourrais avoir si tu te laissais aller à avoir cette relation. Et d'ailleurs, que vous le vouliez ou non, vous l'avez _déjà_ cette relation. C'est trop tard pour ça, maintenant. Ce sera jamais comme avant entre vous.

\- T'en sais rien.

\- Ça faisait combien de temps que vous aviez envie de ça ? » rétorqua-t-elle. Elle attendit une seconde, mais Dean n'allait pas lui répondre, à moitié parce qu'il ne le voulait pas et à moitié parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse. « Le pire, c'est que t'as même pas peur d'être amoureux de lui. Et t'as pas vraiment peur qu'il soit amoureux de toi. T'as juste peur de tout faire foirer. T'as peur qu'il te blesse et t'as peur de le blesser. »

Dean se retenait de soupirer. Il se retenait presque physiquement à l'accoudoir de sa chaise pour ne pas simplement se lever et partir en lui disant d'aller se faire voir. « Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est con ? » Cette fois, Charlie semblait vraiment attendre qu'il réponde.

Dean soupira et ferma les yeux une seconde avant de fixer son amie avec la même détermination et légère exaspération dans le regard qu'elle. « Oui, » répondit-il durement. « Merci, je le sais, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête.

\- Non, » lui accorda-t-elle. « Mais t'as besoin de moi pour savoir qu'il est tout aussi terrifié que toi à propos de ça, qu'il l'est pour les mêmes raisons. Et peut-être même qu'il flippe encore plus d'ailleurs, parce que ça aurait _jamais_ dû lui arriver un truc pareil. » Elle marqua une pause, pour prendre une grande inspiration. « Et pourtant, _lui_ il est prêt à prendre le risque. »

Dean baissa les yeux une fraction de seconde, mais cela fut suffisant à Charlie pour savoir qu'elle avait marqué le point qu'elle voulait. Elle se redressa et appuya ses mains sur la table en se relevant. Elle se détourna et avança jusqu'à une des bibliothèques, regardant la tranche des livres à la recherche de l'un d'entre eux. Pour elle la conversation était finie, mais pas pour Dean.

« Donc c'est plutôt bien, non ? » demanda-t-il et le regard gris se teinta d'incompréhension. « Que je sois encore assez censé pour nous protéger tous les deux, » expliqua-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu protèges rien du tout, imbécile. Tu ne fais que tout détruire encore plus vite. »

.

* * *

.

Castiel se pencha pour atteindre les lèvres de Dean, l'embrassant doucement, tendrement, amoureusement. Et Dean lui rendit son baiser de la même façon, parce que l'ange le méritait tellement. Leur baiser ralentit jusqu'à ce que l'homme aux yeux émeraude bascule sa tête vers l'arrière et que l'autre repose la sienne sur la poitrine du premier.

Dean ne compta alors plus le temps qui passait, des minutes, des quarts d'heure, des heures, cela n'avait aucune importance, ils étaient quelque part au milieu de la nuit et ils ne pouvaient pas dormir. Et alors que le temps passait, Dean se trouva dans cet état étrange entre le sommeil et l'éveil, comme si son cerveau ne pouvait pas se décider entre s'endormir pour se reposer et rester conscient pour prendre chaque bribe de cet instant et le conserver en lui pour toujours. Ses pensées dérivèrent lentement, sur ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, à ce qu'ils faisaient et la folie que c'était.

« Peut-être qu'on peut juste pas se rendre heureux, » murmura-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Alors, il fut à nouveau parfaitement éveillé. Il ne sut pas si c'était à cause de ce qu'il venait d'avouer ou si c'était juste le fait d'avoir parlé. Il aurait tellement aimé que Castiel respire, parce qu'il aurait pu lire tellement dans son souffle.

« Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit, » répondit l'ange d'un ton neutre et calme.

Dean ferma les yeux et sentit une des mains de Castiel monter jusqu'à son visage pour épouser la forme de sa joue, ses doigts caressant doucement sa peau. Et il sentit le sommeil l'envahir plus rapidement que jamais. Il comprit que l'ange y était pour quelque chose alors que la conscience le quittait.

.

* * *

.

Dean était à moitié allongé sur Castiel, l'embrassant doucement et tendrement alors qu'une de ses mains frôlait ses côtes et que celles de son ange caressaient sa nuque et sa joue. Ils étaient tellement calmes en cet instant, tellement paisibles, qu'ils devaient parfois quitter les lèvres de l'autre pour sourire doucement, gloussant parfois à la hauteur d'un souffle. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que cette paix soit perturbée par plusieurs coups à la porte.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, les yeux écarquillés dans un regard affolé lancé à l'autre.

« Va dans le placard, » murmura Dean avec empressement.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et répondit tout aussi bas, « C'est _ma_ chambre.

\- Merde ! » Dean s'écarta et alla en direction du placard.

« Tu es sérieux ?! » demanda Castiel en le voyant l'ouvrir alors qu'il se redressait.

« Cas ? Tu es là ? » résonna la voix de Sam de l'autre côté et l'ange lança un regard affolé à Dean alors que celui-ci le regardait comme on rétorque ' _je te l'avais dit !'_.

« Oui, » répondit finalement Castiel après que l'autre homme ait refermé la porte du placard derrière lui.

Sam entra, son regard passant un instant sur la chambre sans décoration. « Tu sais où est Dean ? Je le trouve nulle part dans le bunker.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je saurais où est Dean ? » demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils. Son ton était presque défensif et Dean se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant aussi bas qu'il le pouvait. L'ange n'aurait pas pu sonner plus coupable et il se demanda pourquoi il lui était impossible de simplement répondre _non_.

« Euh, je sais pas. Je me demandais juste … comme ça, » répondit le cadet et Castiel le regardait fixement sans rien dire. « Tout va bien ?

\- Oui.

\- Okay. » Sam attendit que Castiel parle, Dean attendait que Sam parte, Castiel avait l'impression qu'il était écrit sur son front qu'il couchait avec l'ainé de l'homme face à lui. Il combattait d'ailleurs l'envie de tourner la tête en direction du placard. « Il y a quelque chose dont tu veux parler ?

\- Non, » répondit Castiel d'un ton neutre.

« Même à propos de mon frère ? »

 _Il sait_ , résonna dans les esprits de Dean et de Castiel au même instant. Puis tous deux songèrent à Charlie et à la possible trahison de celle-ci ; mais la vision mentale qu'ils avaient de leur amie les frappa à l'arrière de la tête en leur lançant un regard noir juste parce qu'ils y avaient songé.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté pour donner l'impression qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Sam voulait dire. Dean lui avait dit qu'il faisait ça, que c'était adorable, et après ça il avait été incapable de ne pas remarquer cette attitude, tentant de combattre un tic qu'il n'était pas censé avoir. Mais finalement, c'était une bonne chose.

« T'as pas remarqué quelque chose de différent chez lui ? » Castiel secoua la tête pour toute réponse. « Je sais pas, il est plus lui-même, je crois qu'il nous cache un truc.

\- Il nous le dirait s'il y avait quelque chose de grave, » affirma Castiel, s'en voulant de cacher les choses à Sam, tout en sachant que c'était pour le mieux. Les choses étaient assez compliquées pour qu'ils n'aient pas à s'occuper de la réaction du cadet – et Charlie était bien assez dure à gérer.

Sam haussa une épaule en s'appuyant contre l'embrasure de la porte. « Ouais … Il peut quand même un sacré con têtu quand il le veut. Et c'est pas comme si parler était dans ses habitudes. » Dean leva les yeux au ciel dans son placard alors que son cadet commença énumérer quelques-uns de ses autres defaults, apparemment décidé à en faire une liste exhaustive. Mais il se sentit réellement outré lorsque Castiel eut une exclamation approbatrice, lui lançant un regard noir à travers la porte en bois.

« Il serait capable de nous cacher n'importe quoi. Et puis, il est super lunatique en ce moment, » argumenta le cadet. « Un moment tu as l'impression qu'il vit dans un Disney et que des oiseaux vont apparaitre pour chanter avec lui, et puis après il semble tout triste, voir super énervé et c'est impossible de lui parler. »

Castiel baissa les yeux alors que Dean serrait les mâchoires et baissait la tête, l'apposant sans bruit contre le bois. « T'as pas remarqué ?

\- … Si, » convint finalement Castiel, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir.

Sam eut soudainement une exclamation amusée, « C'est comme s'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un. »

Dean écarquilla à nouveau les yeux. Castiel bouilla intérieurement alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne montrer aucune émotion. Sam continua, « Même si c'est ridicule.

\- Pourquoi ? » demanda immédiatement l'ange, incapable de se taire. Après tout, s'il avait l'occasion d'entendre le point de vue de Sam sur la question pourquoi s'en priver.

« En dehors du fait que c'est carrément pas lui ? » demanda-t-il. « Qui serait assez fou pour supporter son mauvais caractère ? Je veux dire, j'adore mon frère, mais cette personne aurait une patience de malade.

\- Peut-être que cette personne l'aime assez pour passer outre. »

Sam pencha la tête sur le côté en considérant la question. Puis, d'une voix plus soucieuse il ajouta, « Je doute qu'il ait envie d'être dans une relation sérieuse de toute façon.

\- Tu pourrais te tromper. » Dean pria Castiel d'arrêter, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. « Peut-être qu'il n'ose tout simplement pas le faire. »

Sam se redressa légèrement face au ton défensif de l'ange. « Peut-être, oui. » Il marqua une pause avant de regarder son ami d'un air suspicieux, « Tu sais quelque chose ? »

Castiel resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes pendant que le cœur de Dean s'affolait à la perspective que l'ange soit honnête avec lui. Il n'était absolument pas prêt à ce que son frère se mêle de cette histoire. Heureusement pour lui, Castiel non plus. « Non, » dit-il finalement.

Sam eut un air déçu sur le visage. « En tout cas, s'il a trouvé quelqu'un ce doit être l'un de ses meilleurs coups. » Dean écarquilla les yeux et Castiel fronça les sourcils. « Lorsqu'il est dans ses bons jours, il semble plus détendu qu'après n'importe quel coup d'un soir qu'il a eu, » s'amusa Sam et Dean plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas lui hurler de se taire.

« Et je t'assure que je connais cette expression, après le nombre de fois où je l'ai vu revenir avec le lendemain matin. » Il rit légèrement. « Enfin, bref. Je vais tenter de le trouver, à moins qu'il soit allé la retrouver. »

La porte se ferma et Dean soupira longuement, la tête contre le bois. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de sortir du placard – et il se gifla mentalement lorsqu'il nota le double sens de cette phrase. Ce fut finalement Castiel qui vint ouvrir la porte et Dean se laissa tomber droit comme un piquet sur son épaule. L'ange laissa échapper un petit rire avant de passer un bras autour de son amant.

« Charlie va mourir de rire en apprenant que tu t'es caché dans mon placard.

\- Hors de question que tu lui racontes, » grogna-t-il.

Castiel fut silencieux une seconde, puis un sourire calculateur apparut sur ses lèvres. « A une seule condition. » Dean s'écarta, les sourcils froncés d'interrogation, mais son expression se changea en inquiétude lorsqu'il vit le regard de l'autre. « Que tu répondes à une question. »

Il le regarda précautionneusement, comme s'il jouait avec le feu, « Vas-y …

\- Suis-je l'un de tes _meilleurs coups_ ? » Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire amusé, surtout lorsque le visage de Dean s'empourpra.

D'agacement, celui-ci le repoussa jusqu'au lit se plaçant au-dessus de lui alors que l'ange riait, son nez plissé. Puis, il décida de rentrer dans son jeu et prit une expression incertaine. « Hum … je sais plus. » Il se pencha jusque dans son cou et chuchota contre sa peau, « J'ai oublié, il faut que je vérifie. »

Plus tard, alors qu'ils reposaient l'un à côté de l'autre, la plupart de leurs vêtements retirés, les joues rouges et les lèvres roses, Dean soupira, « Okay, ouais, tu l'es carrément. » Et Castiel mit une seconde à faire le lien avant de rire, se mouvant pour embrasser le cou de son amant.

.

* * *

.

Les mots faisaient mal une fois de plus. Et malgré le nombre de fois où c'était arrivé, Dean et Castiel se faisaient toujours autant de peine. En même temps, lorsque vous repoussez quelqu'un qui vous agrippe de toutes ses forces au point de presque lui en arracher les bras, il ne faut pas vous étonner si celui-ci cri de douleur, pas vous étonner lorsqu'il lance sur vous un regard trahi, puisque vous lui aviez un jour murmuré que c'était pour la vie.

« Laisse tomber, » finit par dire Dean en soupirant d'un ton défait. Et même l'ange n'avait plus la force de crier.

Ce dernier détourna le regard avant de le relever blessé sur Dean, mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler le chasseur le fit. « J'ai même plus la force de me disputer avec toi. » Une pause. « Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Les mots flottèrent dans l'air, douloureux. Castiel acquiesça lentement avec l'expression de celui qui apprend sa sentence à la fin d'un procès qui l'a condamné à mort. « _Je_ n'en vaut pas la peine ? »

Dean ne le regarda pas, les yeux fixés sur ses mains jointes. « Parfois, je me dis que peut-être que non. » Castiel acquiesça à nouveau, les mâchoires serrées comme s'il essayait de retenir ses larmes, ou ses cris, ou les deux.

Il se détourna, parce que même s'il doutait que Dean le regarde à nouveau aujourd'hui, il ne prendrait pas le risque de se montrer aussi blessé devant lui. Les mots vinrent depuis derrière lui, « Je suis désolé.

\- C'est pas la peine, » rétorqua Castiel.

« Tu vas partir ?

\- Oui.

\- Longtemps ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Dean. Pas qu'il voulait voir son ange ne pas revenir, mais il se demandait vraiment pourquoi celui-ci était déterminé à revenir à chaque fois, après toute la souffrance que l'autre lui causait.

« Parce que je suis incapable de rester loin de toi, » répondit-il avec honnêteté. Et c'est peut-être ça qui faisait le plus mal : le fait que l'autre s'offrait encore tellement à lui alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Il avait en fait toutes les raisons de faire exactement le contraire. « Je ne suis jamais logique lorsque tu es concerné.

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

\- Oh, ça, mon ange, » lui expliqua Dean à voix basse, « c'est parce que tu es assez con pour m'aimer. » Les mots percutèrent Castiel avec une force incroyable ils étaient pour lui plus violents que tous les cris.

Il se retourna brusquement et vint se planter à moins d'un mètre de l'homme, se penchant vers lui pour rencontrer son regard. « Mais tu crois que je suis faible pour être amoureux de toi, Dean ? Non. Absolument pas. Si l'un de nous est faible, c'est _toi_. »

Dean se redressa et Castiel recula d'un pas. Les yeux émeraude étaient sombres alors qu'ils défiaient l'ange du regard, mais ce dernier ne fléchit pas.

« D'accord, » accorda Dean. « Mais c'est toi qui te retiens de pleurer en me tournant le dos. » Le concerné ne put empêcher la surprise d'apparaitre sur ses traits pendant une seconde. « Alors lequel de nous deux a le plus perdu dans cette histoire, dis-moi ? »

Mais Castiel ne répondit pas. Il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre, partant loin de la pièce, de Dean, du bunker. Il traversa les couloirs et le hall, se fichant que quelqu'un le voie, et partit tout simplement sans un autre mot. Il prit sa voiture et démarra sans savoir où aller, mais tout était mieux qu'ici, dans cette chambre, avec l'homme dont il était complètement amoureux et qui s'évertuait à lui faire assez mal pour qu'il fuit, qui lui crachait au visage des mots qu'il ne pensait pas - et le savoir volontairement en train de mentir pour lui faire autant de mal, juste pour qu'il parte, était presque plus douloureux que d'avoir l'autre réellement penser ses mots. Il lui faisait assez mal pour qu'il n'ait pas d'autre choix que la fuite, parce que s'il restait un instant de plus, il ne pourrait plus se contrôler et il détruirait Dean, et il refusait d'en arriver là.

.

* * *

.

Castiel riait, son rire si doux étouffé contre l'épaule de nue de Dean.

« J'étais – non c'est faux ! » argua ce dernier, regardant son ange d'un air défensif, tout en ayant cette lueur dans le regard qui appartenait à ceux qui comprenait avoir perdu.

« Dean, je le _sais_. Je l'ai _vu_ , » insista Castiel en le regardant droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire fier au coin des lèvres. Et l'homme le regarda sans comprendre.

Ils parlaient de ce que Dean avait pu ressentir lors de leur dernière chasse, après que Castiel eut dit qu'il savait qu'il avait été terrifié. Le chasseur s'était défendu en affirmant le contraire, mais cela n'avait eu que peu d'effet.

Devant son incompréhension, l'ange expliqua, « Je le sais parce que je vois ton âme. »

Dean resta silencieux un instant, semblant déconcerté, puis il fronça les sourcils. « Ça me fait me sentir incroyablement vulnérable, là. » Castiel rit une fois de plus et cela agita les stupides papillons dans l'estomac de l'homme. « Alors … tu sais comme je me sens, » répéta Dean. L'ange se mordit la lèvre pour reprendre son sérieux et acquiesça. « Tout le temps. » Acquiescement. « Tout ce que je ressens … pour tout le monde. » Acquiescement. « Pour toi, » finit Dean.

Castiel lui sourit doucement, gentiment, comme s'il voulait le rassurer, lui dire qu'il n'abuserait pas de ce pouvoir sur lui.

« Oui. » Dean se tut devant l'affirmation, incapable d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Il déglutit avec difficulté, et son amant détourna le regard. « C'est certainement la raison pour laquelle je m'énerve aussi souvent contre toi. »

Dean rit légèrement, dans un souffle, à la limite de l'amertume. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Mais il fut forcé d'acquiescer, « Je comprends.

\- Et c'est aussi pour ça que je reviens à chaque fois, » ajouta doucement l'ange en traçant de doux dessins dans le creux de son coude avec le bout de son index. « Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle je m'énerve si souvent contre moi. »

Dean caressa son dos, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il savait que Castiel ne disait pas ça pour commencer une dispute, il le disait juste parce qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de le dire s'il ne le disait pas maintenant. Et peut-être qu'il voulait faire comprendre quelque chose à Dean. Le fait qu'il était aussi piégé dans cette relation que lui l'était. Et que c'était pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

« Finalement, » dit Dean, « peut-être que je l'aime bien ta vision angélique. »

Castiel rit et posa un baiser sur l'épaule de Dean. Il n'avait pas menti, si elle lui permettait de garder son ange, alors il était prêt à accepter d'être légèrement à découvert devant lui.

.

* * *

.

Deux fois deux coups sur sa porte et Dean savait que Castiel se trouvait derrière la porte. Il lui dit d'entrer depuis sous sa couverture, se redressant seulement sur un coude alors que l'ange entrait. Celui-ci lui lança un sourire avant de venir s'assoir sur le bord du lit, il retira ses chaussures, puis rencontra le regard interrogateur de Dean.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il confus.

« Euh … rien, c'est juste que d'habitude on échange au moins trois mots avant de revenir dans le lit de l'autre. »

Castiel le fixa sans comprendre et Dean devenait plus perdu à chaque seconde.

L'ange hésita, puis les sourcils froncés il dit, « C'est juste que … ça fait deux jours que tu n'es pas venu.

\- Bah, ça fait deux jours qu'on a rompu, » répondit Dean sans comprendre. Ils avaient l'un comme l'autre prit l'habitude de ces brèves interruptions dans leur relation, mais lorsqu'ils se remettaient ensemble, ils y mettaient quand même un peu plus les formes.

« Nous … nous n'avons pas rompu, » dit Castiel confus. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant incrédules. « Tu es sûr qu'on a rompu ?

\- Je _crois_ , » répondit Dean en faisant trainer le dernier mot. Encore un silence à se fixer, puis l'homme aux yeux d'émeraude lâcha un petit rire. « Okay, là on est complètement ridicule. » Castiel se contenta d'acquiescer, hésitant entre l'amusement et le désespoir.

« Je … est-ce que je peux dormir ici ?

\- Hum, ouais. Enfin, dans mon cas, faut le moment de réconciliation.

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était devenu une tradition.

\- J'y tiens, » fit-il en haussant une épaule avec un sourire en coin. Castiel leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Il s'écarta pour enlever certains de ses vêtements et être plus à l'aise. Puis, Dean écarta un bras pour qu'il vienne se blottir contre lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pensais qu'on avait rompu ?

\- Et si on évitait le sujet ? » proposa Dean, ayant peu envie de raviver une dispute, surtout qu'il essayait de dormir.

« Oh, est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai –

\- Cas, » souffla Dean, le prévenant de ne pas entrer sur ce terrain. Cela ne ressemblait pas à une menace, son ton était doux et calme. Il essayait de ne pas se souvenir de cette dispute. Castiel resta silencieux, mais l'autre ressentit le besoin de le rassurer. « Et non, c'est pour ce que moi j'ai dit après. »

Castiel sembla réfléchir un instant, se remémorant la scène. « Oh, ça. » Il y eu un silence. « La prochaine fois, soit plus clair.

\- Promis. »

.

* * *

.

Sam s'était absenté du bunker, trainé par Charlie qui voulait qu'il l'accompagne faire Dean ne savait plus quoi, et ça n'avait aucune importance. Il savait que la jeune femme ne l'avait fait que pour lui permettre à lui et à Castiel de parler, puisque l'ambiance entre eux était à couper au couteau et qu'il ne leur aurait certainement pas fallut beaucoup de temps pour exploser. Et ce n'était définitivement pas comme ça qu'il voulait que son frère apprenne toute cette histoire.

Ils avaient alors décidé de parler. Parler avait vraiment été l'objectif de base, mais rapidement les piques et remarques cinglantes, les sous-entendus chargés d'amertume et d'ironie étaient entrés en jeu. Dean était certain d'avoir haussé le ton en premier, puisqu'il était toujours celui qui perdait son calme le plus vite. Mais cela ne faisait aucune différence lorsque Castiel criait si fort que sa voix résonnait comme le tonnerre contre les murs du bunker et que les lampes clignotaient parfois comme si elles allaient exploser. Dean serait toujours impressionné la tempête qui sommeillait sans cesse à l'intérieur de Castiel, mais il lui arrivait parfois d'oublier son existence.

Les yeux bleus étaient plus sombres qu'à leur habitude et la même ombre était tombée sur le vert des iris du chasseur. Ils se défièrent du regard un instant, mâchoires contractées à casser leurs dents. Puis, Dean décida finalement de jouer au plus con.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'emmerde encore avec tout ça ?

\- Parce qu'on s'aime, » soupira Castiel.

« Oh, magnifique, vois où ça nous mène, » souffla-t-il avec une exclamation amusée.

Castiel se rapprocha de lui en quelques pas, se tenant à moins d'un mètre lorsqu'il feula, « N'ose même pas. » Ce n'était pas un défi, c'était une menace.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Cas ? M'en foutre une ? » L'ange s'écarta, lui tournant le dos et se passant une main sur le visage avec exaspération. Puis, il se retourna en direction de là où il se tenait plus tôt, mais Dean ne le laissa pas faire et lui agrippa le bras, le forçant à n'être plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de lui. « Sois honnête. Tu veux de l'honnêteté après tout, non ?

\- Lâche-moi, » répondit l'autre d'un ton froid. Avec un court soupir, Dean retira sa main, mais l'ange ne s'écarta pas. « Je n'ai pas envie de te frapper, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

\- Pourquoi ça ferait que réveiller de vieilles habitudes. » Les traits de Castiel grimacèrent, de douleur ou de peine Dean n'en était pas sûr. Il fit un pas en arrière et, cette fois, il était certain d'avoir blessé l'ange plus qu'avant.

« Je – » Il se tut et détourna le visage. Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris que le masque de l'ange se soit effrité si rapidement. Celui-ci semblait ressentir tellement en même temps, bien trop pour que ce soit supportable. Puis, en une fraction de seconde, aussi vite qu'il s'était fissuré le masque se reforma et un regard dur plongea dans les yeux du chasseur. « C'est ce que tu veux toi ? Qu'on en finisse avec des coups ?

\- Tu sais bien que non, » répondit-il immédiatement en se sentant soudainement stupide.

Le silence retomba entre eux. Castiel s'assit sur l'une des chaises et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Dean prit appuis sur la table, ne regardant pas son ange sans pourtant lui tourner totalement le dos. Après quelques instants, et la gorge serrée, il demanda, « Pourquoi on en revient toujours à ça ? »

Il entendit son cœur battre fortement contre ses tempes plusieurs fois avant que l'autre ne réponde. « C'est toi qui disait qu'on ne pouvait peut-être pas se rendre heureux.

\- Même si on le veut ?

\- Visiblement non, » dit-il d'une voix rauque, comme s'il lui était physiquement difficile de répondre.

Ils n'osèrent pas lever les yeux l'un vers l'autre, se demandant silencieusement à eux-mêmes pourquoi c'était si facile pour tout le monde sauf pour eux, pourquoi ils étaient incapables d'enfouir leurs peurs et leurs incertitudes au fond d'eux et faire comme si de rien n'était, plonger et réfléchir à ce qu'ils feraient quand leurs cœurs seraient brisés uniquement lorsqu'ils le seraient, pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas simplement sauter le pas et oublier tout ce qu'il y avait eu avant, pourquoi tout n'était pas aussi facile. Parce que cette histoire était un putain de calvaire.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura Dean et il put voir du coin de l'œil le mouvement de sursaut de la tête de Castiel lorsqu'il le regarda.

Un silence, puis une petite voix grave, « Je suis désolé, moi aussi. »

Et il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Ils cherchaient tous deux à savoir jusqu'où portait ces désolés, mais chacun, sans un autre mot, compris ce qu'ils signifiaient. Désolé que ça n'ait pas marché. Désolé d'avoir brisé tout ça pour si peu. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu mieux faire. Désolé. Désolé. _Désolé_.

Castiel soupira une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, partant se terrer dans sa chambre, ou prendre ses affaires et partir. Dean sentit son cœur se serrer et avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, il demanda.

« Tu viens dormir ce soir ? » Dernière flamme d'espoir qu'il avait aussi peur de voir soufflée qu'attisée.

« Non. » C'était un soupire. Castiel s'était arrêté dans l'encadrement qui séparait la pièce du couloir. Après une pause, il ajouta, « Je ne viendrai pas. Je ne viendrai plus. »

Il ne voulait plus de tout ça, il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Et il venait de comprendre, alors que son cœur se brisait en le réalisant. Et pourtant … pourtant …

« Du moins, j'espère que je ne viendrai plus, » ajouta-t-il en partant, dernier brin d'honnêteté, puisque c'était tout ce qu'il avait à offrir, puisqu'il était bien trop faible pour ne pas succomber.

Et alors que Dean restait longuement éveillé, Castiel ne vint pas. Ni ce soir, ni les suivants. Et leur relation redevint l'amitié étrange et inégale qu'ils avaient eu pendant si longtemps. Et la porte de la chambre de Dean ne s'ouvrait pas aux alentours de deux heure du matin.

Pendant deux semaines.

Et après ces deux semaines, la porte s'ouvrit et Dean se réveilla immédiatement en appelant « Cas ? »

L'ange s'approcha et se pencha sur lui, « Ne dit rien. » Et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, retirèrent les vêtements de l'autre comme si c'était la fin du monde, firent l'amour comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, se firent des promesses comme s'ils étaient capables de les tenir.

Et ils étaient repartis pour un tour.

.

.

 **Note :**

FIIIIN !

Je plaisante, ce n'est pas la fin – je vous ai dit que ça finissait bien. Mais, lorsque j'ai commencé à publier cette histoire, c'est là que c'était censé se terminer.

J'ai écrit cette fic en me demandant ce que leur relation pourrait donner si elle devait vraiment se dérouler dans la série, l'hypothèse la plus probable en gros, et, malheureusement, pour moi ce serait quelque chose qui ressemble à ça. Mais très rapidement, je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais pas finir cette histoire comme ça et que de toute façon les fics servent justement à faire ce qu'on ne fait pas dans la série donc eh, fin heureuse en prévision.

Mais ce n'est pas la fin des souffrances tout de suite. On est sadique ou on ne l'est pas :)

En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu et en vous remerciant tous avec _beaucoup_ d'amour !

A bientôt :)

.

.


	8. Comme Si Tu L'Avais Cherché

.

.

 **8\. Comme si tu l'avais cherché**

.

Le démon leur sourit avec sadisme et Dean sut aussitôt qu'elle savait quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient et qu'elle y trouvait un malin plaisir. Elle tourna le dos aux deux chasseurs et ramassa un bout de tissu qui trainait par terre. Elle le tendit devant elle, le tenant comme on tient une chose répugnante. Dean mit un instant à comprendre ce qu'il regardait, puis immédiatement son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Le trench-coat beige était recouvert de tellement de sang que sa couleur originelle avait disparu et apparaissait comme des tâches salissant un rouge brunâtre et foncé. Il était déchiré par endroit, des coupures nettes de lames, d'autres comme des coups de griffes qu'on aurait donnés en essayant de se raccrocher désespérément à quelque chose. Les battements de son cœur ralentirent sous le choc, comme s'il cherchait à s'éteindre pour ne pas avoir à gérer la situation.

« J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez garder un souvenir de votre animal de compagnie, » dit le démon avec un large sourire. Ses yeux entièrement noirs brillaient de sadisme. Même si Dean ne pouvait pas savoir dans quelle direction elle regardait, il avait l'impression que son regard était concentré sur lui, comme si elle savait.

Elle lui jeta le trench-coat et il l'attrapa au vol, par réflexe. Ses doigts passèrent sur le sang séché. Il aurait aimé que ses doigts se tachent de sang, aurait voulu sentir l'odeur nauséabonde et métallique de l'hémoglobine, parce que si le sang avait été frais, il aurait pu croire qu'il lui restait quelque chose à faire. Il repensa à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Castiel. A travers leurs voix mêlées hurlant dans sa mémoire, il essaya de se rappeler quand cette ultime dispute avait eu lieu. Il n'avait pas vu l'ange depuis plus trois semaines, au moins. Son esprit se gela. Il aurait dû partir à sa recherche. Il aurait dû s'inquiéter de son silence. Il n'aurait pas dû le féliciter silencieusement d'être assez fort pour ne pas craquer. Il s'était réjouis du fait qu'il ne revienne pas. Il réalisa qu'en réalité, il s'était réjouis du fait qu'il soit mort.

 _Pitié. Pitié, non._

« Si cela peut vous consoler, » reprit le démon, jouissant totalement de la situation, « même sous la torture il a refusé de vous vendre. Il vous aimait trop pour ça. » Dean savait que la dernière phrase lui était personnellement destinée. Le sourire, le ton et l'expression du visage étaient bien trop clair pour qu'il les loupe.

Le tissu rouge taché de beige lui glissa lentement entre les doigts et il ressaisit sa poigne autour de son arme. Il sentait la rage pulser dans ses veines, sentait la vengeance courir sur sa peau et l'animer.

Il y a toujours un instant de fissure qui sépare le temps des paroles et celui de l'action, un craquement aussi net que celui d'une branche sur laquelle vous marchiez dans un bois silencieux. Un craquement qui se répercute dans l'air autour de vous, secoue les arbres et anime, pendant un instant, tout ce qui dormait quelques secondes plus tôt. Dean, après tant d'années de chasses, était devenu expert pour ce qui était de déceler ce moment, pour le percevoir dans les microsecondes qui le précédaient. Une part de lui avait toujours désiré cet instant, comme on attend la première explosion d'un feu d'artifice le quatre juillet. Mais ce jour-là, au milieu de la rage et du désespoir qui envahissaient chaque cellule de son être, il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Il était passé d'un côté à l'autre de la barrière sans se souvenir l'avoir enjambée. Un instant il se tenait raide, arme en poing, et le suivant, il tranchait la gorge du démon qui tentait de lui barrer la route, ses yeux focalisés sur le monstre qui lui avait rendu le trench-coat de son ange comme si c'était un cadeau.

Les étapes du combat se déroulèrent sans que sa conscience ne soit vraiment présente. Il agissait avec l'instinct le plus pur, tuait parce qu'il fallait qu'il y ait plus de sang sur le sol que sur le manteau. Il frappait, sans sentir les coups qu'on lui rendait, sa lame s'enfonçant dans les chairs possédées et tuant ceux qui y avaient pris place. Après un lapse de temps indéterminé, il empoigna la tignasse brune du démon qui se moquait de lui et frappa sa tête contre le pilier de béton de plus proche, puis enfonça sa lame au centre de sa poitrine. Ses yeux brûlèrent d'étincelles avant que son corps ne retombe, sans vie. Mais Dean tenait toujours ses cheveux et enfonça encore une fois sa lame, et une autre fois encore. Du sang commença à perler et tacher ses mains, tacher la poitrine du cadavre alors que celui-ci était secoué par les coups du chasseur.

« Dean ! » hurla Sam en se précipitant sur lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu dans un tel état depuis la marque de Caïn et quelque chose en lui se glaça lorsqu'il vit les yeux fous de son frère.

Le cadavre tomba lourdement sur le sol, mais Dean, incapable de voir à travers ses larmes qui menaçaient de déborder, incapable de réfléchir dans les hurlements de ses pensées, de respirer avec une gorge aussi nouée, frappait du pied le corps pour évacuer les derniers restes de rage qui refusaient de le quitter pour qu'il sombre. Sam l'attrapa et l'écarta sur corps. Dean, emporté par l'élan, tomba contre le pilier et glissa contre lui, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus.

« Dean, » appela à nouveau Sam sans savoir quoi dire d'autre. Il posa une main sur chacune des épaules de son ainé. Il voulait forcer celui-ci à relever la tête, mais Dean semblait vouloir se cacher plus que tout. « Dean, ça va aller. On va fouiller le bâtiment. On va le trouver. »

Il le rassura pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Dean n'ait de nouveau assez de force pour se relever. Et ils fouillèrent le bâtiment. Chaque salle, chaque corridor et couloir, chaque sous-sol, chaque coin et recoin sombre, derrière chaque pilier et chaque porte. Rien. Des démons volatilisés ou morts. Des cadavres de leurs victimes par dizaines. Ils retournèrent à l'Impala, avec pour seule présence de l'ange, son trench-coat ruiné par le sang et les déchirures d'une bataille qu'ils ne lui avaient pas su mener.

Dean posa l'habit dans le coffre de l'Impala, le pliant avant de le mettre dans le fond du coffre, dans l'ombre, là où il ne pouvait plus réellement en discerner la couleur. Il avait envie de vomir. Il avait le besoin vital de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Chaque frère s'avança vers les portières de la voiture. Dean, main sur la poignée, s'arrêta et releva la tête vers son cadet.

« Sam, tu veux conduire ? » demanda-t-il. L'interpelé le regarda, déconcerté pendant un instant, puis inquiet face au regard exténué et malade de son frère. Sam sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, certainement demander quelque chose, mais acquiesça seulement.

Dean laissa les clés sur le toit de la voiture avant de commencer à en faire le tour et Sam le croisa en marchant en direction de la portière conducteur, passant une main sur son épaule comme seul geste de consolation possible. L'ainé tomba lourdement à l'intérieur de la voiture et laissa sa tête se poser contre la vitre, se penchant pour que l'autre ne puisse pas voir son expression car il se savait incapable de ne pas pleurer. Le moteur de l'Impala résonna dans l'habitacle, mais même son ronronnement familier et chaleureux n'apaisa pas le cœur de Dean.

Le cadet prit la route et deux longues heures passèrent en silence avant que l'ainé ne se redresse et ne fixe le plafond. Sam lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour voir que ses yeux étaient rougis. Il garda le silence mais Dean en avait assez.

« Je suis amoureux de Cas. » Il était prêt à l'éventualité que son frère le pousse hors de la voiture en marche, lui hurle dessus ou peu importe. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il réalisa lointainement que c'était la première fois qu'il évoquait à voix haute ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour Castiel. La première fois qu'il osait associer ces deux notions ensemble et les relier à lui. Il aurait aimé que ça ait encore une importance.

« Je sais, » répondit Sam en acquiesçant. Dean hocha simplement la tête en fermant les yeux.

« Evidemment que tu sais, » murmura-t-il sur un ton proche de l'ironie.

« C'est pas comme si vous étiez discrets, » dit le cadet. « Ca fait des semaines que je sais.

\- Charlie ?

\- Elle n'a pas pu garder le secret longtemps quand je lui ai demandé directement, » accorda Sam. « Lui en veut pas.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas, » répondit Dean d'une voix calme. C'était vrai. Il se sentait juste fatigué, et distant de tout, comme si plus rien n'avait réellement d'importance maintenant. Il s'était douté que Sam sache depuis un moment, savait qu'il irait en parler à Charlie et que la jeune fille serait incapable de mentir au cadet. « Comment tu l'as su ? » demanda-t-il quand même, juste parce qu'il savait que si ils n'en parlaient pas maintenant, ils ne le feraient jamais.

Sam bougea sur son siège, inconfortable, puis il soupira et reprit. « Je suis rentré pendant une de vos disputes. Je – j'avais jamais entendu Cas hurler comme ça. » Dean eut une exclamation amusée. Amusée et douloureuse. « Pas parce qu'il était en colère, on aurait dit – je sais pas …

\- Qu'il avait le cœur brisé ? » tenta Dean, parce que ce ne serait vraiment pas une surprise si Sam avait entendu Castiel lui hurler dessus d'une voix brisée, reflet des larmes qu'il refusait de verser. L'ainé crispa les mâchoires. Il avait été tellement con.

« Oui, » admit Sam, à contre cœur. « Au début j'ai pas compris de quoi vous parliez. J'ai cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave sur une chasse ou je ne sais quoi, j'ai commencé à descendre les escaliers mais … j'ai compris que j'avais rien à faire là … que j'aurais certainement pas dû entendre cette conversation. »

Dean ne dit rien, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se souvenir des atrocités qu'il avait pu lancer à l'ange et ce dernier en retour, des mensonges qu'ils avaient été capables de dire et de croire en pensant naïvement qu'ils se protégeraient de cette façon.

« Je suis allé le plus silencieusement possible dans ma chambre, » continua Sam. « J'en ai parlé à Charlie deux jours plus tard, elle a fait semblant de ne pas être au courant mais … c'est Charlie, » accentua le cadet. La jeune rousse était douée pour beaucoup de chose, mais mentir n'était pas du tout dans la liste. Encore moins lorsqu'elle ne s'attendait pas à devoir le faire. « Elle m'a expliqué ce qui se passait. Puis elle m'a dit d'aller te parler, ce que je n'ai pas fait. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me le reprocher mais … je savais que tu voulais pas m'en parler.

\- T'attendais que je le fasse, » déduit l'ainé. Le cadet hocha la tête. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il après un instant de silence. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était soudainement si simple de parler. Peut-être que c'était à cause de l'écho de néant dans son esprit et dans son cœur, de l'absence de toute motivation qui rendait le tout plus facile. C'était facile de dire les choses les plus importantes lorsqu'aucune émotion et aucune peur ne vous piégeait la langue.

« On va le retrouver, Dean. Il était pas là-bas, c'était du bluff.

\- T'as vu tout ce sang ? » demanda-t-il. Sa voix sonnait étrangère à ses propres oreilles.

« C'est un ange. Ça n'a aucune importance le sang qu'il perd, » lui rappela Sam d'un air décidé. Fatigué, Dean acquiesça sans y croire. Il referma les yeux et se recroquevilla contre la portière. « Je t'interdis de laisser tomber, » menaça Sam à voix basse et l'ainé ne répondit pas.

.

* * *

.

Il étouffait. Il avait envie de vomir. Le terre tournait dans le sens inverse de sa rotation habituelle. « Dean ? » appela Sam alors que l'interpelé se retenait au dos d'une chaise pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Sa voix était tellement concernée qu'elle fit mal aux oreilles de Dean. Celui-ci avait la tête penchée entre ses bras tendus, une manière de se cacher, de se faire oublier.

Les mots ne passèrent pas sa gorge, mais il savait qu'il allait craquer s'il restait plus longtemps sous les regards scrutateurs des deux autres. Alors il s'écarta, détournant le dos avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de voir assez bien son expression, et partit. Il quitta la bibliothèque et fila rapidement dans le couloir, sa main se tenant au mur pour l'aider à rester debout. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

La porte claqua derrière lui et il ouvrit le robinet pour faire couler l'eau. Il ne retira même pas ses vêtements avant de plonger sous l'eau glaciale. Il n'essaya pas de remonter la température parce qu'il avait de toute façon l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang et tenta d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. Mais lorsqu'il essaya de reprendre son souffle, sa respiration était si tremblante, brisée, désespérée, que les gouttes salées se mêlèrent à l'eau, disparaissant avec elle. Il avait l'impression de se noyer, se retenant aux parois mais glissant malgré tout jusqu'au sol.

Et il réalisa que malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas avoir le cœur brisé, cela avait été vain.

Il avait tout fait. Tout. Il avait refusé d'offrir son cœur. Mais il avait dû être distrait un instant, n'avait pas fait attention pendant une simple seconde, et on le lui avait subtilisé, volé, arraché. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Il se retrouvait le cœur brisé sans avoir rien pu faire pour le protéger. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait été assez naïf pour penser que celui-ci était sauf. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

Maintenant, tout s'abattait sur lui d'un seul coup, le laissant incapable de reprendre son souffle. La vérité, c'est que vous ne choisissez pas le moment où vous offrez votre cœur, ni la personne qui le reçoit. Vous ne choisissez pas de le donner ou non. Il part de lui-même, va enlacer l'autre avec une confiance aveugle que vous ne pouvez pas maîtriser. Vous pouvez lui hurler ce que vous voulez, le prévenir de toutes vos forces, il n'écoute rien d'autres que ses battements qui s'accélèrent. Il s'offre sans vous consulter. Et c'est à vous de le réparer lorsqu'il se serra fait réduire en pièce, découpé en petits morceaux éparpillés partout sur un sol tâché du sang de son meurtre. Vous verserez des larmes, parce que c'est vous qui souffrirez. Vous poserez des bandages des pansements en espérant que cela fasse effet, mais vos larmes les décolleront et les abimeront. Vous ne choisissez pas d'offrir votre cœur, personne ne serait assez stupide pour le faire sinon.

.

* * *

.

« Dean, » appela Charlie avec douceur alors qu'elle posait une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Celui-ci sursauta et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en la regardant, remarquant sa présence et se demandant depuis combien de temps elle était venue s'assoir à côté de lui. Elle lui fit un rapide sourire, puis tendit une assiette vers lui. « Mange.

\- J'ai pas faim.

\- Je m'en fous, tu manges, » ordonna-t-elle sur le même ton doux qu'on utiliserait pour border un enfant. Le contraste entre la douceur de sa voix et de ses gestes et la détermination de son regard était tranchant.

Dean passa une main sur son visage, se frottant ses yeux qui le brûlaient légèrement à chaque fois qu'il clignait des paupières. Il avait certainement besoin de dormir. Il regarda l'assiette et remarqua que c'était un petit déjeuné. Il était resté éveillé encore plus longtemps qu'il l'avait pensé. Et avait manqué un repas de plus que ce qu'il croyait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'expression résignée et autoritaire de Charlie et décida de ne pas argumenter.

Il mangea, même si la nourriture avait un goût fade, même si chaque bouchée lui demandait un effort surhumain pour ne serait-ce que bouger les mâchoires. La jeune fille s'assit en face de lui dès ses premiers coups de fourchette et prit le livre sur lequel il avait été penché quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle fronça les sourcils et inspecta les autres livres et dossiers qu'il avait sortis. « Tu penses que c'est pour une sorte de sacrifice rituel ? » Dean haussa une épaule.

« Ça ferait sens sur certains aspects, » dit-il. Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur. « L'entrepôt est au centre de plusieurs flux d'énergie, donc un endroit parfait d'invocation. Certains des symboles bizarres qu'on a trouvés proviennent de différents rituels païens, même si c'est de différents cultes qui n'ont apparemment rien en commun. Et puis il a … le sang. » Il détourna la tête sur son assiette durant les derniers mots.

Charlie garda le silence presque respectueusement pendant quelques instants, les coups de fourchette contre l'assiette étant alors le seul son résonnant bruyamment dans la cuisine. « Tu as trouvé quelque chose de bizarre sur le manteau ? » demanda-t-elle alors. Dean haussa simplement les sourcils ; il n'avait vraiment pas cherché. « La plupart des rituels païens demandent l'utilisation de plantes. Si c'est le cas, il y en aurait peut-être des traces sur le manteau, » expliqua-t-elle.

Dean haussa une épaule pour toute réponse. « Où est-ce qu'il est ? » demanda-t-elle, presque mal à l'aise. La perspective d'examiner un trench-coat plein du sang d'un de ses amis ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement.

« Dans le coffre, » répondit-il légèrement à contre cœur.

« Je peux le prendre ? » _Non._

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-il. Charlie lui offrit un rapide sourire avant de se lever et de partir. Dean fixa son assiette encore quelques secondes, puis il se leva, jeta tout à la poubelle et alla se coucher.

x.x

« Alors ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » lui demanda Sam alors qu'elle revenait, le trench-coat dans les mains. Il connaissait déjà la réponse à son expression défaite et elle secoua effectivement négativement la tête.

« Absolument rien. Ou du moins rien de visible. Mais au moins j'aurais essayé.

\- Et ça ne supprime pas nécessairement l'hypothèse, » dit le cadet. Elle haussa une épaule comme peu convaincu.

« Pourquoi tu l'as amené, alors ? » demanda Dean en désignant le manteau d'un signe de tête avant de replonger dans l'article en ligne qu'il lisait.

Charlie le regarda une seconde, espérant qu'il relève les yeux pour qu'elle sache comment elle devait interpréter la question. Elle se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise car il y avait eu une once de reproche dans le ton de sa voix et elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre pourquoi. « Hum … pour chercher un peu plus. Et puis, » elle prit une grande inspiration, « je pensais – je sais pas – le laver et le ranger. C'est mieux que de le laisser trainer dans le coffre de –

\- Remets-le là-bas, » l'interrompit Dean. Son ton était neutre et il ne leva toujours pas les yeux vers elle.

Charlie cligna plusieurs fois rapidement des yeux, lançant un regard confus à Sam, mais celui-ci resta de marbre. « Il faudrait pas mieux le remettre en état, ou … ? »

Il garda le silence quelques secondes pendant lesquelles elle ne le quitta pas des yeux. « Remets-le juste là-bas. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais ne bougea pas. Lorsqu'il se leva, elle crut qu'il allait prendre le trench-coat et aller lui-même le reposer dans le coffre de sa voiture, mais non, il partit sans même un regard pour le bout de tissu déchiré et en sang. Charlie écarta les bras en une question muette alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Elle se tourna vers Sam qui lui offrit un sourire presque désolé.

« Pourquoi c'est si important que ce manteau soit dans le coffre ? » demanda-t-elle et Sam soupira avant de se redresser.

« Peut-être que comme ça, c'est comme s'il y avait toujours une part de Cas qui était là, pas loin et en sécurité, qui veille sur lui pendant les chasses.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- J'en sais rien, » répondit-il. « Mais j'imagine que c'est peut-être quelque chose dans le genre. La dernière fois qu'on a cru perdre Cas, il l'a trimballé pendant des mois dans le coffre.

\- Et t'as jamais demandé ? » s'étonna-t-elle. Sam haussa une épaule.

« Je sais quand ça ne sert à rien, » expliqua-t-il. « Mais je connais Dean. J'ai appris le comprendre sans son aide. » Charlie le regarda un instant avant de soupirer et de poser les yeux sur le trench-coat. Elle aurait aimé penser qu'il était beige, mais elle n'en aurait certainement eu aucune idée si elle ne l'avait pas vu avant qu'il ne se retrouve dans cet état. « Vas juste le remettre dans le coffre, » conseilla le cadet.

Elle acquiesça pensivement avant de le faire. Elle n'avait pas voulu y penser, mais elle se demanda si Dean garderait pour toujours le trench-coat dans le coffre de l'Impala si Castiel ne revenait jamais. Elle frissonna et se douta que cela n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec la fraiche température du garage.

.

* * *

.

« Tu veux parler ? » demanda Sam. Dean releva la tête vers lui depuis le coin de la chambre où il était assis par terre. Il fit tourner la bouteille de bière qu'il tenait dans sa main et la porta à ses lèvres, regarda autour de lui, le lit défait dont les draps étaient éparpillés dans la pièce, le placard ouvert avec le peu d'affaires qu'il contenait étalées sur le sol, les tiroirs du bureau ouverts mais vides et la chaise renversée.

Il but une gorgée, le goût amer roulant dans sa gorge et s'accordant avec le silence qui régnait autour de lui, son sang s'était enfin calmé dans ses veines. C'était sa première bière de la journée, même si l'état de la chambre donnait l'impression qu'il avait bu plus que de raison et décidé de tout envoyer voler.

Il se demanda si Castiel lui en voudrait d'avoir mis sa chambre dans cet état si il rentrait.

Sam vint s'assoir contre le lit défait, regardant ou plutôt observant son frère. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais Dean le devança. « Demande ce que tu veux, » déclara-t-il. Il ferma les yeux en reposant sa tête en arrière contre le mur.

« Ça t'a calmé ? » commença Sam après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Dean haussa les sourcils puis grimaça légèrement, « Plus ou moins, » conclut-il.

Il y eut un léger silence pendant lequel l'ainé se douta que Sam réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait lui demander. Peut-être se demandait-il jusqu'où il pouvait aller. S'il lui demandait, Dean lui répondrait qu'il pouvait demander n'importe quoi. Il était dans cet état où son esprit émettait un bourdonnement étrange qui le déconnectait quelque peu du monde environnant, dans le sens où les actions du présent donnaient l'impression de n'avoir aucune conséquence sur le futur. C'était tellement plus facile de vivre lorsque vous n'aviez pas à vous inquiéter de l'avenir ou de la réaction en chaine que produiraient vos actions. C'était la meilleure façon de vivre, celle où vous ne voyez, n'entendez et ne ressentez que le présent et où le futur est un mot étranger auquel vous ne songez même pas.

« Vous étiez ensemble depuis longtemps ? » demanda alors Sam.

Dean réfléchit un instant, essayant de se souvenir du mois qu'il était, puis du jour. « Sans compter les moments où on essayait de s'éviter, huit mois. »

Sam émit un son entre le soupir et le sifflement, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'y laissa. Il fixait le sol et non son frère, même s'il aurait pu le faire sans le gêner. Puis, il se demanda si son frère avait lui aussi des questions à lui poser et, même s'il ne savait pas si c'était ou non le cas, il répondit.

« Je ne t'en veux pas de ne rien m'avoir dit. Je t'en ai légèrement voulu à un moment, » avoua-t-il. « Une fois je suis passé voir Cas, j'ai tenté de le faire parler en disant un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Tu t'étais caché quelque part, je sais pas trop où mais je vous avais entendu chuchoter avant que j'entre alors … » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je suis content que tu puisses être heureux avec lui. Et … je ne te juge pas. Si c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles tu ne voulais pas me le dire. » Il marqua une pause. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- Parce que tu savais qu'être dans une vraie relation ne me ressemblait pas, » avoua Dean. « Et que je voulais pas t'entendre _toi_ me dire que j'y arriverais pas. » Sam voulu l'interrompre pour lui dire que c'était lui qui avait fait en sorte que ça ne fonctionne pas, mais il préféra laisser son frère parler pendant qu'il le faisait. « Et parce que de façon générale je faisais n'importe quoi. Et que c'était déjà assez compliqué pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir sur comment tu allais réagir ou pour t'avoir toi à essayer de démêler nos problèmes. »

Sam acquiesça lentement. « Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait en sorte que les choses soient plus simples ? Et ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'avoir mal, parce que tu as mal maintenant.

\- Parce que je savais que j'allais avoir mal. Et si, j'ai vraiment cru que j'arriverais à faire en sorte de ne pas finir comme ça. »

Sam l'observa un moment, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre ce que son frère venait de dire, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir voulu le comprendre. « Comment tu savais que ça allait se finir comme ça ?

\- Parce que rien de ce que j'aime ne reste jamais, » murmura Dean. Son ton n'était pas vraiment douloureux, juste las et fatigué. C'était comme s'il énonçait une vérité qu'il s'était trop souvent répété.

« C'est faux, » lui dit Sam avec empressement. Il avait besoin de prouver à Dean qu'il avait tort. Mais il fut coupé dans son élan quand un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de son frère. Un sourire amusé et quelque peu amer.

« C'est pas si grave, tu sais, » confia Dean. « C'est pas comme si j'étais une victime dans l'affaire. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il se barre, même si je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça … c'est de ma faute, après tout. Je fais toujours ça. » Il marqua une pause et Sam voulait lui dire qu'il avait tort, lui donner des exemples pour le lui prouver, mais il ne trouvait pas sa voix. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Sammy. »

Le cadet releva les yeux sur son ainé pour voir que celui-ci avait la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, appuyée contre l'un des murs. Il écouta attentivement et entendit sa respiration devenir plus profonde alors qu'il s'endormait. Il resta quelques instants assis à le fixer. Il comprenait que le moment d'honnêteté était terminé et il s'en voulait légèrement de ne pas avoir dissuadé son frère de ses idées, de ne pas lui avoir fait comprendre que lui aussi avait droit d'être heureux et avait la capacité de rendre quelqu'un d'autre heureux, si jamais il s'en donnait la peine.

.

.

.


	9. Plus Qu'Une Promesse A Tenir

.

.

 **9\. Plus qu'une promesse à tenir**

.

Un mois et trois jours. C'était le temps qu'il leur avait fallu pour retrouver Castiel. Non seulement lui mais aussi deux autres anges disparus. Ils étaient tous dans un état pitoyable. Des marques de torture évidentes sur tout le corps, inconscients. C'était Charlie qui les avait trouvés, enchainés dans une des salles souterraines d'un entrepôt désaffecté aux murs recouverts de symboles anti-ange. Certains de ces symboles leurs avaient été gravés à même la peau et les empêchait de guérir. Elle avait tenté de réveiller Castiel, sans résultat, avant d'aller chercher Dean et Sam. C'était ce dernier qui avait dû transporter leur ami hors de la pièce jusqu'à l'Impala, parce que l'autre avait été paralysé à sa vue, incapable de bouger et de dire quoique ce soit. Le cadet était allé chercher les deux autres anges pendant que Dean essayait vainement de réveiller Castiel, le priant encore et encore, cherchant des bandages pour soigner ses plaies, les désinfectant avec des mains tremblantes et la vue floutée des larmes retenues.

Il était resté à l'arrière avec Castiel, Sam conduisant, un autre ange inconscient sur la place passager. Charlie les suivait dans sa voiture avec le troisième, son téléphone sur haut-parleur pour les prévenir immédiatement s'il se réveillait. Mais les seules paroles qui traversaient la ligne téléphonique entre les deux voitures furent les murmures de Dean à l'intention de son ange.

Ils s'étaient éloignés de l'endroit avant de réfléchir à où ils pouvaient aller exactement. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller à l'hôpital, mais amener deux anges inconnus au bunker était hors de question. Ils atterrirent finalement dans une vieille planque de chasseurs qui n'était pas très loin. Une fois là-bas, ils réalisèrent que le seul moyen de venir en aide aux anges étaient de briser les symboles qui empêchaient leur guérison. Un coup de couteau sur chacune des marques. Dean resta figer devant Castiel plusieurs minutes avant que Sam ne lui prenne le couteau des mains, Charlie le trainant hors de la pièce. Elle était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et lorsqu'ils furent assis à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la cabane, il vit une larme couler sur sa joue et l'attira près de lui. Elle entoura ses bras autour de lui et il réalisa qu'il en avait peut-être encore plus besoin qu'elle.

Ils ne revinrent qu'une demi-heure plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent tous deux sûrs qu'ils n'allaient pas lâcher prise. Devant la cabane, ils trouvèrent Sam, qui se lavait furieusement les mains au seul point d'eau de la maison, situé à l'extérieur. Il frottait ses mains presque à s'en arracher la peau, le sang refusant de s'enlever de dessous ses ongles. Dean posa une main sur son épaule et l'attira contre lui. Les mains du cadet ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler et Dean se chargea de les nettoyer à sa place, faisant totalement taire son esprit pour ne pas penser à qui était ce sang. Charlie resta à leur côté, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Aucun d'eux ne voulait remettre un pied à l'intérieur, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Les anges ne guérissaient toujours pas, alors ils désinfectèrent les plaies, Charlie partant chercher plus de matériels médicaux lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'en auraient jamais assez. Puis, ils recousirent les coupures les plus profondes et pansèrent les autres. Ils immobilisèrent comme ils le purent les os qu'ils sentaient cassés et prièrent pour qu'il n'y ait aucune hémorragie interne.

Après une journée, ils en vinrent à se demander s'ils devaient les nourrir les anges n'en avaient pas besoin, mais dans leur état actuel, il était simple d'oublier leur véritable nature. C'est au milieu d'un débat que plusieurs coups résonnèrent contre le bois de la porte. Ils ouvrirent, armes en main, et trouvèrent deux anges, envoyés par Hannah, venant récupérer deux de leurs frères. Ils refusèrent d'abord d'apporter une quelconque aide à Castiel, mais Charlie leur rappela que leur chef ne serait pas très contente d'apprendre qu'ils l'avaient laissé tomber. A contrecœur, ils leur en dirent plus.

« Briser les symboles sur leurs peaux ne suffit pas, certains sont gravés dans leurs os. Ils ralentissent leur guérison à celle d'humain.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont besoin de manger ou quelque chose ? » demanda Sam.

L'ange lui jeta un regard condescendant. « Ils ne sont pas _humains_ , » répondit-il, crachant le dernier mot avec dédain, comme s'il était insulté par l'idée même. Il jeta un regard moqueur vers son frère avant de se retourner vers eux. « Juste du temps fera l'affaire. » Ils étaient ensuite repartis avec les deux autres anges et les trois chasseurs ne les retinrent pas.

Une journée de plus et ils décidèrent de retourner au bunker. Le voyage n'avait pas été le plus joyeux du monde. Sam avait conduit l'Impala avec Dean sur la place passager, Castiel allongé à l'arrière et Charlie toujours derrière eux dans une seconde voiture. Ils traversèrent plusieurs centaines de miles avant d'enfin rentrer chez eux. Ils transportèrent Castiel jusque dans sa chambre et de là, restèrent tous un long moment à fixer le corps inanimé dans le lit. L'ange avait simplement l'air endormi, mais la vision était assez étrangère pour qu'ils se sentent tous mal à l'aise. Ils décidèrent finalement de rester à son chevet à tour de rôle, une condition non négociable faisant clairement comprendre à Dean qu'il n'allait pas se ruiner la santé à rester près de l'ange.

Dans leur roulement, ils changèrent à tour de rôle ses bandages, les coupures commençant à se refermer, les moins profondes ne laissant déjà plus que de fins traits roses sur la peau encore trop pâle. Charlie se demanda s'il lui resterait des cicatrices au final, ou s'il pourrait tout faire disparaitre une fois qu'il reviendrait à lui. Deux jours après être revenu au bunker, Castiel bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, comme quelqu'un dans un rêve. Sam était certain qu'il avait vu ses lèvres appeler sans bruit le nom de Dean, mais il n'en dit rien à son frère. Charlie elle avait souris pendant plusieurs minutes en l'apprenant.

Vers onze heure le matin du troisième jour, Dean entra dans la chambre où Sam vérifiait les points de suture sur le bras de l'ange. « Hey, » dit-il en arrivant.

Le cadet releva la tête pour lui sourire. « Salut, » répondit-il. « Les points de sutures commencent à partir, ça a l'air de s'améliorer. » Dean acquiesça en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil de l'autre côté du lit. « Tu sais que ça va aller, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais, je sais, » dit-il. Evidemment qu'il le savait, il ne se morfondait plus pendant des heures, il savait que son ange allait aller mieux et qu'il n'allait pas le perdre. Mais il ne détestait pas moins de le voir dans un état pareil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après ? » demanda alors Sam, un regard expectatif en direction de son ainé.

L'autre eut un rire moqueur. « T'as de ces questions.

\- Je suis sérieux.

\- Et moi j'en sais rien, » répondit-il abruptement. « Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

\- Tu le sais très bien. » Dean leva les yeux au ciel. « Vous pouvez pas continuer comme ça.

\- Sam arrête, s'il te plait, » demanda l'ainé d'une voix fatiguée.

Mais le cadet n'avait pas fini. « Non. Tu vas encore faire trainer les choses, parce que tu refuses d'être heureux et –

\- Sam, si je dois en parler, c'est pas à toi.

\- Tu ne lui parles pas à lui, tu es – » Il s'arrêta alors que l'ange se mit à tousser violemment. Les deux hommes le regardèrent un instant avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait exactement. Sa toux se changea en un étranglement alors que son corps commençait à convulser et que des gouttes de sang giclaient avec le peu d'air de ses poumons.

Les deux frères fondirent sur lui, le penchant sur le côté pour qu'il puisse recracher le sang qui l'étouffait. Dean était certain que personne ne devrait normalement vomir une telle quantité de sang. L'odeur leur leva à tous deux l'estomac mais la peur les empêchait de faire quoique ce soit. Dean cria plusieurs fois le nom de Castiel, s'empêchant de le secouer pour tenter naïvement de le réveiller. Mais Sam criait plus fort que lui, « CHARLIE ! »

La jeune fille accourut et s'immobilisa avec horreur devant la scène. Tout se passa très vite et aucun des deux frères ne savaient où Charlie en avait appris autant, mais elle sut exactement quoi faire pour aider Castiel à respirer jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'hôpital. L'ange resta quelques heures en soin intensif avant qu'ils ne puissent le voir.

« Une chance qu'il guérisse comme un humain sinon l'hôpital aurait rien compris et en même temps s'il guérissait pas comme un humain on n'aurait jamais eu besoin de venir à l'hôpital à la base et –

\- Charlie, s'il te plait, » la supplia Dean. Il savait que la jeune fille faisait les cent pas et parlait sans interruption pour gérer son stress, mais cela n'aidait absolument pas le sien.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir tremblant avant de lancer un appel à l'aide du regard à Sam. « T'as faim ? » demanda-t-il et, même si c'était faux, elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. « Okay, j'arrive, on sort d'ici et on se trouve quelque part où manger ça te va ? » Elle hocha à nouveau vivement la tête.

« Je t'attends près de la voiture, » annonça-t-elle avant de s'enfuir de la chambre d'hôpital.

Sam soupira. « Elle déteste vraiment les hôpitaux. » Dean acquiesça silencieusement avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

« On peut difficilement lui en vouloir.

\- C'est sûr, » concéda Sam. Il leva les yeux sur son ainé. « Tu viens avec nous ? » demanda-t-il en connaissant déjà la réponse. Cela ne l'étonna pas lorsque l'autre secoua négativement la tête.

Le cadet regarda l'ange allongé sans connaissance, pâle, faible comme il n'aurait jamais dû avoir l'air. Un appareil sonnait monotonement les battements de son cœur. « Il va s'en sortir, tu le sais, non ? » demanda Sam, la gorge serrée.

Dean secoua lentement la tête, serrant les mâchoires pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. « Non, » répondit-il avec difficulté. « J'en sais rien. »

Les médecins avaient qualifié l'état de Castiel de critique, mais stable. Des mots qui ne voulaient rien dire. Des mots qu'ils comprenaient comme « en train de crever, mais pas trop quand même » et Dean avait voulu leur hurler dessus.

« Il reste un ange, même avec des capacités de guérison humaines, » affirma-t-il et Dean n'eut pas la force de le contredire, même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec lui.

Sam s'en alla de la pièce et Dean resta seul au chevet de Castiel. La pâleur de la peau du blessé était accentuée par les cernes violettes autour de ses yeux. Dean tenait toujours sa main, caressait l'un des rares endroit de sa peau qui n'avait pas été brûlé, coupé, rappé, où elle était demeurée tendre et douce, un fragment rescapé au massacre de la torture qu'il avait subi. Castiel aurait déjà dû guérir, Dean n'aurait jamais dû le voir dans un état pareil.

Il resta assis à son chevet un moment avant que Castiel ne remue légèrement. Ses yeux s'entre-ouvrirent, se focalisant presque aussitôt sur la présence à côté de lui, même sans arriver à la distinguer clairement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, d'incompréhension ou de douleur, et il ouvrit les lèvres pour parler. « Dean ? » sa voix n'était qu'un murmure rauque et fébrile.

L'interpelé se pencha vers lui, « Cas ? Cas, est-ce que ça va ? Tu vas t'en sortir ? » L'ange sembla ne pas comprendre sa question, le fixant simplement sans rien répondre. Puis, Dean comprit qu'il ne voulait seulement pas lui donner de réponse. « Bordel, Cas. Je – je suis désolé. J'aurai dû te chercher plus vite, j'aurai dû –

\- Sshhh, » souffla Castiel, pressant la main qui tenait la sienne, doucement, juste avec le pouce, car il n'arrivait pas à faire marcher ses autres muscles.

Ils partagèrent le regard l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment. Avec difficulté, Dean força les mots hors de sa gorge, « Dis-moi que tu vas guérir. » Sa voix avait l'intonation d'un sanglot et cela illumina les yeux céruléens d'une étincelle de peine. L'ange ne répondit rien. « Dis-moi que tu vas t'en sortir. » Une fois de plus, le silence accueillit ses mots.

Dean se pencha, posant son front contre ses mains qui tenaient celle de Castiel, il ferma les yeux en espérant empêcher les larmes de couler. Il se mordit les lèvres presque jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler ni ne laisser passer de gémissement. Puis, il se redressa, avec une grande inspiration et regarda l'ange d'un air décider.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, » commença-t-il.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Castiel et Dean put sentir la main dans les siennes avoir un mouvement de recul. « Non », croassa l'ange.

Dean resta un instant secoué par sa réponse. « Quoi ? » souffla-t-il confus. « Cas, » essaya-t-il de raisonner. « Il – il faut que je te le dise. Je peux pas – je pourrais pas. Je veux que tu le saches –

\- Non.

\- Je t'en supplie, me force pas à –

\- Comme ça, » murmura difficilement l'ange de façon à peine audible, « ça ne compte pas. »

Dean resta abasourdis, secouant lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Ses lèvres dirent des mots confus qui ne prirent jamais forme et jamais son. Puis, il se les mordit et baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de se taire alors qu'il avait passé tant de mois à le faire. Il allait mourir s'il ne lui disait pas combien il l'aimait, combien il savait qu'il avait été con de ne pas avoir voulu l'aimer et d'avoir tout fait pour que ça s'arrête. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse de lui avoir fait tout ça. Il avait besoin de s'excuser pour tous ses mensonges toutes ces fois où il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas passer le restant de ses jours avec lui, que ce qu'il ressentait allait de toute façon finir par disparaitre comme de la buée sur un parebrise, qu'il ne voulait pas de tout ça pour commencer, qu'ils étaient une erreur, une horrible erreur. Il voulait qu'il sache qu'en réalité, se réveiller tous les matins jusqu'à la fin du peu de jours qui devaient lui rester serait le plus beau cadeau qu'il n'aurait jamais pu recevoir, et que c'était certainement la seule vraie raison qu'il avait d'avoir agi aussi stupidement, parce que _bordel Cas_ c'est beaucoup trop beau pour qu'il y ait sincèrement droit, et que _non_ il n'allait pas risquer sa santé mentale en pariant son cœur sur le bonheur quand celui-ci n'avait jamais semblé être un grand fan de lui, au vu de la façon dont il le fuyait comme la peste depuis ses quatre ans.

Mais évidemment, ça ne comptait pas. Parce que Castiel pouvait voir combien Dean était affolé, terrifié et évidemment ça ne comptait pas, car Dean pourrait très bien dire qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal et se rétracter. Et Castiel aussi devait penser à son propre cœur. Un cœur qui devait être tout aussi abimé que la peau de son corps, un cœur recouvert de pansements, de bandages et d'atèles.

Alors Dean ne dit rien, caressant le coin de peau épargné de la main de son ange, en priant pour qu'il s'en sorte. Il ne savait pas qui il priait, ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il priait alors que la seule personne ayant jamais écouté ses prières était celle pour qui il priait. Mais il priait.

Castiel finit par de rendormir et Dean le regarda, si paisible alors qu'il risquait de mourir. « Je te jure que je te le dirai, » murmura-t-il.

.

* * *

.

Castiel allait mieux. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et lentement ses blessures avaient guéris jusqu'à disparaitre sans laisser aucune cicatrice. La vie au bunker avait repris son cours. Un cours légèrement tendu alors qu'ils essayaient toujours de retrouver ceux qui avaient fait ça à l'ange. Evidemment le couple démon-ange responsable était particulièrement doué pour se cacher et même avec l'aide de Crowley en ce qui concernait la traque, ils n'avaient aucune piste. Ils cherchaient des pistes potentielles, ayant averti le paradis pour que les autres anges soient sur leurs gardes. Castiel n'avait peut-être pas pu donner de réponses à toutes leurs questions, mais qui sait ce que les autres sauraient.

Dans le calme plat offert par le silence radio d'informations, Charlie et Sam eurent tout le plaisir d'observer la régression émotionnelle de Dean qui, d'après Charlie, devait maintenant être équivalant à celui d'un thermos à café, et la lassitude de Castiel à lui courir après qui, d'après Sam, était tout à fait légitime le tout résultant en une gêne totale et un gèle fixe de la situation entre les deux.

Un après-midi, ils entrèrent en même temps dans la bibliothèque du bunker, par deux entrées différentes. Les yeux de Dean s'étaient écarquillés avant qu'il ne fasse rapidement demi-tour comme un petit animal effrayé, espérant probablement que personne ne l'ait vu. Castiel était resté immobile en voyant Dean partir, un regard triste et blessé avant de laisser échapper un soupir et de repartir à son tour de là où il était venu. Charlie et Sam, assis au milieu de la bibliothèque soupirèrent en échangeant un regard.

« Okay, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose là, » déclara la jeune femme en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Sam haussa les sourcils. « Ca fait six mois que je te dis qu'il faut leur venir en aide.

\- Je sais, » s'exclama la jeune fille avant de laisser sa tête retomber dramatiquement entre ses bras croisés sur la table. « Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru en ces deux crétins une seule seconde. » Elle poussa un soupir bruyant qui s'approchait plus du grognement et se redressa avant de lancer un regard perçant au cadet des Winchester. « Il nous faut un plan d'attaque. »

.

.

.


	10. Une Seconde Chance

.

.

 **10\. Une seconde chance**

.

Décider qu'il fallait un plan, c'était bien. Le mettre au point, c'était encore mieux. La pratique, elle, sans grand étonnement, s'avéra être un désastre – et, étrangement, cela était plus la faute de Castiel que de Dean.

Lorsque Sam et Charlie en étaient venus à la conclusion que seul un peu de manipulation serait efficace pour faire parler Dean, l'ange s'était aussitôt braqué contre eux. Ils avaient tenté de faire parler l'ainé quand l'ange n'était pas trop loin pour entendre, mais pas assez proche pour que Dean ne le remarque pas Castiel était reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Ils avaient essayé de désinhiber Dean avec une concoction tout ce qu'il y a de plus sûr et inoffensif trouvée dans un livre de la bibliothèque, l'ainé se retrouvant ainsi tour à tour incapable de mentir ou incapable de ne pas exprimer ses émotions l'ange avait immédiatement vu les effets et était parti avant que Dean n'ait le temps de lui adresser la parole – pendant trois jours, alors que l'effet ne durait que quelques heures et qu'il le savait très bien.

Depuis, les deux comploteurs avaient eu énormément de mal à parler à Castiel, celui-ci les regardant toujours avec une certaine méfiance, même lorsqu'ils ne lui parlaient que d'une simple chasse. Il les fixait avec intensité comme s'il était capable de détecter s'ils mentaient ou non. Un regard qui les mettait tous deux très mal à l'aise.

Charlie avait essayé de lui parler puisqu'il s'était démontré plus coopératif que Dean dans le passé, mais Castiel avait un don pour avoir quelque chose à faire tout le temps. Il mentait très mal et ce n'était pas compliqué de savoir quand il avait vraiment quelque chose à faire ou non, mais il semblait ne même pas prendre la peine d'être convainquant. Sam et Charlie étaient obligés de constater que loin d'arranger la situation, ils l'avaient empirée, puisqu'avec Castiel fuyant le bunker comme la peste à cause d'eux, lui et Dean se voyaient encore moins qu'avant. Seul signe positif, Dean était énormément agacé par l'absence quasi permanente de l'ange.

Pariant sur cela, Charlie décida de lui parler. Il évita d'abord la conversation, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre ou refusant simplement de répondre, évitant de la regarder et soupirant simplement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'agaçait.

« Dean, » reprit Charlie, plus calmement, prête à tout. « Pourquoi tu continues de faire ça ? Je sais ce que tu étais prêt à lui dire quand il était blessé. Et me fais pas croire que c'était juste parce qu'il était blessé. »

L'autre resta un instant silencieux, puis les traits de son visage devinrent sérieux. « Parce que … depuis, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir –

\- Et merdre, » marmonna-t-elle mais il continua comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

« Et je me suis dit que – que si je lui disais … _ça_ et que – que ça ne changeait rien, je … »

Charlie attendit un instant. « Dean, ça ne va rien changer que tu lui dises ou non. Il sait déjà que tu l'aimes. Bon sang, on le sait _tous_! Vous –

\- Mais c'est ça le problème ! » la coupa-t-il brutalement. « Imagine que je le lui dise et que rien ne change et qu'on s'engueule tout autant qu'avant ! Comment je – qu'est-ce que je fais pour arranger les choses ? Je veux dire – je sais que c'est le bordel, et je veux pas que ça le soit – putain ! Je _déteste_ la façon dont je me comporte avec lui ! Mais au moins je _sais_ ce qui bloque. Je _sais_ ce qui ne va pas. Et, _théoriquement_ , je serais capable d'arranger les choses. » Il reprit son souffle. Sa respiration était aussi rapide que s'il avait couru. « Si je le lui dis. Et qu'on en revient à la même situation … je sais pas comment je pourrais gérer ça. »

Charlie le regarda abasourdie. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'il ne faisait que ce trouver des excuses, mais la referma, cherchant les bons mots, et le bon ton. « Il n'y a pas de raison que ça continue comme ça, puisque vous vous disputez _à cause_ de ça. » Elle observa les yeux émeraude, cherchant les petites lueurs de compréhension, de réalisation, mais Dean s'était refermé sur lui-même et ses yeux ne laissaient rien passer. « Je vais pas te laisser continuer de jouer au con, de toute manière, » ajouta-t-elle en guise d'avertissement.

Dean laissa passer un rire sans joie. « Je t'en prie. » Charlie soupira et, reconnaissant une cause perdue, partit. Elle croisa Sam dans un couloir.

« Plan B.

\- Tu veux dire D ?

\- _Bref._ »

.

* * *

.

Dean arriva dans la cuisine où Castiel était déjà assis à la table, penché au-dessus d'un livre. Il se figea un instant avant d'oser entrer dans la pièce et de se diriger vers la cafetière. Il sentait le regard de l'ange brûler sa nuque, mais refusait de se retourner. Il resta obstinément de dos à l'ange, se haïssant pour sa lâcheté tout en étant incapable de ne pas l'être.

Finalement, Castiel lâcha un soupir et ferma son livre, se tournant vers Dean tout en restant assis sur sa chaise. « Dean ? Est-ce que tu peux au moins me regarder ? » L'interpelé se retourna à contre cœur. Leurs regards se croisèrent, aussi indéchiffrables que possible, leurs visages dénués d'expression.

Le chasseur prit une grande inspiration, essayant de faire le tri dans ses pensées. « Ecoute, je – »

Un cri l'interrompit. Des deux hommes regardèrent en direction du couloir avec un léger sursaut, avant de se mettre en action. Ils traversèrent la pièce et, une fois dans le couloir, un autre cri résonna. « Charlie ?! » appela Dean. Ils coururent en direction du cri, descendant plus profondément dans le bunker. Le cri continua, revenant encore et encore, terrifié.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une des parties du bunker vers laquelle ils n'allaient jamais. C'était une continuité d'archives s'étendant sur plusieurs salles. Ils entrèrent dans celle d'où venait le hurlement de Charlie. Elle se tenait au centre de la pièce, assise sur une chaise face à une table, les jambes croisées, les bras croisées et la tête basculée en arrière. Elle soupira avant de prendre une grande inspiration d'un air las et ouvrit la bouche pour recommencer à crier, mais Dean l'interrompit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? » demanda-t-il. Elle se tourna vers les deux hommes et leur sourit largement.

« Je voulais vous montrer un truc, regardez, » dit-elle en se levant et se dirigeant vers une des étagères du fond de la pièce. Elle fouilla dans les cartons, « Venez voir, » incita-t-elle.

Dean marmonna en avançant jusqu'à elle et Castiel le suivit sans un mot. « Tiens, » dit-elle à Dean en lui collant le livre entre les mains. « Regardez cette image, elle est super étrange, non ? » Elle s'écarta pour laisser Castiel s'approcher de Dean et se pencher par-dessus son épaule pour l'observer.

« Je ne vois rien de spécialement étrange, » confie-t-il, les sourcils froncés en direction de l'image. C'était une représentation d'un wendigo, plutôt fidèle d'ailleurs.

« Si, si, regarde en détails, » insista la jeune fille. Les deux hommes fixèrent plus longtemps l'image, incapables de voir quel détail avait retenu l'attention de la rousse.

Finalement, Dean soupira, « Bon, écoute tu veux pas nous – qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! » Il avait relevé les yeux vers elle à temps pour la voir fermer la porte de la salle derrière elle. Il y eut un lourd claquement, comme un mécanisme se mettant en place. « Charlie ! » hurla-t-il en jetant le livre sur la table et s'approchant de la porte. Il tenta d'actionner la poignée, mais elle refusa de bouger. Il pensa un instant à la forcer mais se dit qu'il allait la casser. A la place, il frappa sur la porte et hurla à nouveau, « Charlie, bordel, c'est quoi ce délire ?! »

La voix de la jeune fille lui vint étouffée de derrière la porte. « Comme vous refusez de vous parler, je vous force la main. Parce que vous me saoulez à être aussi cons. »

Dean resta un moment abasourdi. Puis il se demanda dans quel cauchemar il était. Enfin, il se remit à frapper sur la porte. « Ouvre ça tout de suite ou je te le ferai regretter ! »

Elle eut une exclamation amusée, du genre tu-ne-me-fais-pas-peur-mon-grand, avant de répondre simplement, « Nan. »

Dean grogna et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il appela Sam pour que celui-ci vienne lui ouvrir. Il aurait aimé être plus surpris qu'il ne le fût en entendant la sonnerie de son frère de l'autre côté de la porte. « Va te faire foutre, Sammy ! » hurla-t-il à son intention.

Le cadet décrocha tout de même et sa voix parut en double. « Désolé … mais en fait pas si désolé que ça.

\- Va chier.

\- Ca peut vous faire que – » Dean raccrocha et la voix du cadet ne vint plus que de l'autre côté de la porte « – du bien. »

Dean jeta son téléphone sur la table, se sentant prêt à le briser en deux s'il le gardait dans les mains. « On revient dans une heure, voir si vous avez fait des progrès. » Il entendit à peine les deux paires de pas s'éloigner à travers les insultes qu'il marmonnait.

Il se retourna finalement vers Castiel, son camarade de cellule. L'expression de l'autre était indéchiffrable et son manque d'agacement énerva Dean. « Tu peux pas défoncer la porte ? »

Castiel le regarda avec une certaine lassitude. « Non. » Dean le fixa sans croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre et, maudissant l'ange, frappa la porte avec son épaule, plusieurs fois, y mettant de plus en plus de force. Au bout du quatrième essais pour défoncer la porte, l'ange leva les yeux au ciel. « Elle est blindée, Dean.

\- Merci pour l'info, » rétorqua-t-il. « Tu vas m'aider ou pas ? » demanda-t-il avec véhémence en se tournant vers lui. Castiel ne bougea pas et Dean laissa juste échapper un grognement avant de reprendre.

« Je ne peux pas, » répondit-il en montrant du doigt le haut de la porte. Dean leva les yeux pour voir des symboles qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien gravés dans le mur, juste au-dessus de la porte. Il grogna quelque chose que Castiel ne comprit pas avant de recommencer ses essais.

Après s'être fait plusieurs bleus à l'épaule, tenté de crocheter la serrure, menacé de mettre le feu à la pièce et essayé de convaincre Charlie de leur ouvrir après qu'elle soit revenue prendre en compte leur progrès, Dean s'assit finalement sur la seconde chaise de la pièce.

« Ça fait deux heures et demi, » fit remarquer Castiel, mais Dean fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. « On devrait peut-être essayer de parler, » proposa-t-il.

Dean resta silencieux, les yeux fermement fixés sur la porte. L'ange fit de son mieux pour ne pas soupirer. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous laisseront sortir si facilement. Ce serait l'option la plus rapide si tu veux vraiment partir d'ici.

\- Pas comme ça, » tenta-t-il de se justifier, son ton soudainement plus hésitant que colérique.

Castiel attendit naïvement qu'il développe avant de finalement reprendre. « Comment ça, pas comme ça ? »

Dean se releva brusquement, excédé. « C'est hors de question que tu me forces la main comme ça ! C'est pas juste ! S'il faut qu'on parle, on le fera, mais pas en étant enfermé sans autre choix que de le faire !

\- Je ne te force pas la main, je suis aussi prisonnier que toi, Dean. »

Dean se tut, toute colère disparue alors que la culpabilité de s'être énervé contre l'ange venait grignoter ses intestins. Encore une fois, il le traitait comme coupable alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. Il leva les yeux sur Castiel pour voir que celui-ci fixait un point sur le sol, les traits de son visage étaient neutres, mais le bleu de ses yeux brillait de tristesse. Dean vint à se demander quand est-ce qu'il les avait vu briller autrement pour la dernière fois. Pas depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, lui semblait être la bonne réponse.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » s'entendit-il demander.

Castiel se tourna vers lui presque en sursautant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il regardait Dean. Ce dernier ressentit presque un choc physique à la surprise de son ange. Quand est-ce que le fait qu'il s'inquiète pour lui était devenu sujet d'étonnement et non plus quelque chose de normal ?

« Je – » commença l'ange, mais il ne finit pas. Il finit par refermer la bouche et détourna le regard un instant avant de se reconcentrer sur Dean.

« Je suis désolé, » dit celui-ci après un silence.

Castiel sourit tristement et hocha lentement la tête. « Oui. Je sais. »

Le silence retomba. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce n'était pas quelque chose de lourd et d'étouffant.

« C'est pas une façon de faire, » dit Dean d'un ton plus bas et plus calme. « Ça devrait pas se passer comme ça. »

Castiel eut une exclamation presque amusée et Dean releva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. « Parce que ça se passerait tout court, si on n'était pas enfermé ici ? » demanda-t-il avec un soupçon amertume.

Il aurait voulu nié, mais ça aurait été mentir. Bien sûr, mentir à l'ange n'avait jamais été un problème, peu importe que l'autre se rende compte du mensonge au final. « Okay, » murmura Dean. « Point pour toi. »

Dean, comme Castiel, savait que ce n'était pas une bonne façon de faire. Qu'ils ne devraient pas avoir besoin que leurs amis les enferment ensemble pour se parler d'une certaine façon, c'était de la triche. Mais après tout, quand est-ce qu'ils avaient joué selon les règles. C'était Dean et Castiel. Ils ne suivaient aucune règle, et ce depuis le moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Il y eut un long silence, puis Castiel reprit la parole. « Sans crier ?

\- Sans crier, » promit Dean après une pause.

xx

« Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu me le dises à voix haute, Dean. Je voulais juste que tu arrêtes de fuir et de me repousser.

\- Et tu m'en voudrais pas si je ne te le disais jamais ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises. J'ai besoin que tu me le montres. »

xx

« C'est pas – c'est pas _ça_ le problème _._ C'est – c'est – » Dean se retourna, dos à Castiel, passa ses mains sur son visage.

« Dean, » parla la voix douce de l'ange. « Calme-toi. Parle-moi. » Il attendit, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Parce que le forcer les mènerait dans le mur encore plus vite.

Finalement, Dean se tourna à nouveau face à lui, quelque chose d'humide dans les yeux, quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais laissé à Castiel la chance de voir avant. Il écarta les bras pour se présenter, se montrer comme le spectacle pathétique qu'il est devenu, qu'il a toujours, d'une certaine façon, été. « C'est ça, » dit Dean d'un ton défait. Mais en le regardant, Castiel ne vit qu'une chose magnifique et il sourit. Face au visage illuminé, les traits de Dean grimacèrent d'incompréhension.

« C'est ça, » répéta Castiel et l'autre sut qu'ils parlaient de choses entièrement différentes.

xx

Il prit une grande inspiration. Ses prochains mots semblaient lui couter énormément, mais il était prêt à faire cette concession. « Je t'excuse, pour tout ce que tu as pu dire ou faire.

\- Et je ne redirais ou ne referais rien de tout ça.

\- C'est une promesse ?

\- C'est une promesse.

\- Et tu vas vraiment la tenir cette fois ?

\- Je vais tout faire pour. »

xx

« Tu avais dit sans crier, » fit remarquer Dean.

Il avait un sourire au coin de ses lèvres et ses doigts passaient dans les plumes noires, légères comme de la vapeur, douces comme l'eau. Castiel eut une exclamation amusée, le regardant par-dessus son épaule en bouclant sa ceinture. « Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

\- Humm, » acquiesça Dean en laissant retomber sa main. Il remit son t-shirt, vérifiant d'abord qu'il n'allait pas l'enfiler à l'envers, alors que dans un dernier battement, les ailes disparaissaient. « Je ne regrette pas, » affirma-t-il.

Castiel rit à nouveau. « Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. » Dean se laissa plonger dans les orbes bleus lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. C'était si doux le calme d'avoir son ange près de lui.

Il inspira fortement avant de préciser. « Je ne parle pas seulement de ce qu'il vient juste de se passer. » Pas seulement des mains courant sur la peau nue, des lèvres qui réclamaient leur territoire. Pas seulement du bonheur de le sentir contre lui, de le ressentir de cette façon, de le sentir venir avec lui. Il maintint le regard, pour que l'autre sache qu'il ne fuyait plus. Un sourire étira lentement les lèvres de Castiel, si pur et si vrai que Dean se demanda un instant comme il avait pu passer ces dernières semaines sans. Il prit le visage de l'ange entre ses mains et l'embrassa chastement. Puis, il posa son front contre le sien.

« M'en veux pas si j'essaie de tout faire foirer à nouveau, » dit-il avant de secouer la tête, las de lui-même.

Castiel lui sourit affectueusement. « On parlait de confiance. Il faut apparemment que j'ai confiance en toi pour faire ça aussi.

\- Toute la confiance du monde, » marmonna amèrement Dean. Il posa ses mains au niveau des hanches de l'ange, le gardant près de lui, jouant avec le bas de sa chemise. « C'est aussi simple que ça ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Castiel eut une exclamation faussement amusée, le regardant déconcerté. « Tout ceci te parait simple ?

\- Ouais, nan. » Puis après un instant. « Si, oui. » Castiel l'observa, attendant qu'il aille plus loin et Dean soupira. « Je sais pas. » Il bascula sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux avant de regarder le plafond gris uni, comme si celui-ci allait lui apporter une réponse. « Là, tout de suite, ça sonne comme un coup de baguette magique, c'est … soudainement trop simple. »

Castiel chercha quoi dire quelques secondes. « On peut au moins essayer simple, non ? » Dean baissa les yeux sur lui à la douleur retenue dans sa voix et hocha rapidement la tête.

Après tout, on lui avait prouvé que même en essayant de foirer cette relation, il aurait mal dans tous les cas. Peut-être qu'il lui suffisait réellement de tenir sa toute nouvelle promesse d'honnêteté et cela marcherait. Peut-être qu'il lui suffisait de garder l'ange informé de ses plans, même les plus foireux, et de lui dire quand il avait trop peur pour faire un pas de plus. Peut-être qu'il devait accepter d'avoir une confiance aveugle, naïve et insensée en Castiel alors que celui-ci avait son fragile petit cœur entre ses mains surpuissantes et destructrices, et fermer les yeux en attendant de voir s'il allait l'anéantir. Peut-être qu'il devait consciemment accepter de laisser quelqu'un avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui. Il avait le droit d'être terrifier. Le droit d'avoir le palpitant affolé et les poumons en feu alors qu'il faisait une croix sur des principes auxquels il s'était tenu toute sa vie. Peut-être qu'il devait enfin réellement accepter le fait qu'il était amoureux de Castiel et qu'il pouvait lutter de toutes ses forces contre lui-même, ce fait ne changerait pas. Peut-être qu'il devait accepter avoir perdu cette bataille.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda doucement Castiel, ayant peur de briser la chaine de ses pensées, mais était incapable de rester plus longtemps sans les connaitre.

Dean ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'il ne pouvait que voir ses yeux, et la réflexion de ses émeraudes dans le bleu parfait. « Au fait que je fais peut-être la plus grosse connerie de ma vie, là, tout de suite, » répondit-il avec honnêteté. Il vit un éclair traverser les ciels d'été et leva une main sur le visage de son ange pour l'apaiser. « Et que j'en ai strictement rien à faire. »

Le corps de Castiel se détendit alors qu'un sourire vint illuminer son visage. Il posa son front contre Dean et frôla ses lèvres des siennes.

Plusieurs lourds coups résonnèrent sur la porte. « Bon, ça fait trois heures depuis la dernière fois, vous avez fini de jouer les imbéciles ? Je peux vous faire sortir ? » Dean était assez près pour sentir les lèvres de Castiel s'étirer en un sourire alors que celui-ci se retenait de rire. Se fichant ouvertement de l'arrivée de Charlie, refusant de laisser qui que ce soit le privé des lèvres de son ange, il ferma les quelques millimètres de distance pour l'embrasser. Castiel rit contre ses lèvres et Dean l'approcha plus près.

« Les gars ? » appela Charlie. Mais l'un comme l'autre oublièrent volontairement la voix de leur amie. « Oh merde, vous vous êtes pas entretués quand même ? SAM ! » hurla-t-elle. Il y eu un mouvement affolé derrière la porte. Et Dean eut une idée de génie.

Il entendit Sam arriver en courant et Charlie lui expliqua qu'ils ne répondaient plus. Sam proposa que c'était peut-être une ruse et ils commencèrent à débattre rapidement lorsque Dean donna un coup dans la table et s'écarta des lèvres de Castiel avant de gémir le plus bruyamment possible. Les voix derrière la porte se turent immédiatement et il plaqua sa main contre la bouche de l'ange lorsque celui-ci l'ouvrit. D'abord il crut que Castiel allait dire quelque chose ou s'indigner, mais il vit rapidement que celui-ci riait. Alors il sourit narquoisement avant de grogner, « Oh, bordel, Cas, _oui_! » Il poussa la table pour que les pieds de celle-ci rappe sur le sol.

« Oh putain, allez-vous faire voir, » lâcha Charlie et ils purent l'entendre partir. Dean se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Les deux hommes regardèrent en direction de la porte, n'étant pas sûrs d'avoir entendu Sam partir. Puis, sans un mot, une clé fut glissée sous la porte. Ils échangèrent un regard avant d'aller la prendre, d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir. Adossé au mur, face à la porte, se trouvait le cadet, leur offrant un regard peu impressionné.

« Tu savais qu'on faisait semblant ? » demanda Dean, même si c'était plus une remarque qu'une véritable question.

Affichant une mine dégoûtée, l'autre répondit. « Vous n'êtes _pas_ discrets. Vraiment. Apprenez à partir de maintenant. » Dean se sentit rougir parce que définitivement, il n'aurait pas dû traumatiser son frère au point que celui-ci soit capable de faire une telle différence. Sam s'écarta du mur et se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier. « Et puis, c'est pas toi le plus bruyant des deux, » ajouta-t-il sans se retourner.

Dean se tourna vers Castiel, espérant sincèrement le voir mal à l'aise, mais c'était comme si l'ange n'avait rien entendu et il ne savait pas s'il faisait exprès de ne laisser aucune expression transparaitre ou s'il s'en fichait réellement.

Une fois remonter, ils croisèrent Charlie dans la bibliothèque. Elle leva un regard désespéré vers eux. « Dites-mois que vous avez au moins parlé un peu, » marmonna-t-elle, peu optimiste sur la réponse. Mais lorsqu'ils acquiescèrent tous les deux, elle se redressa, ses yeux gris brillant d'espoir. « Alors ?

\- Dean est devenu fou, » répondit naturellement Castiel et l'autre explosa de rire.

Charlie haussa un sourcil en les jugeant du regard. « Et … c'est bon signe ?

\- Je dirais que oui, » répondit Sam sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur. Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour dire autre chose, mais le cadet la coupa. « Bon, si vous avez fini avec vos histoires, j'ai du boulot qui nous attend. »

Dean était à la limite de l'appeler son sauveur, mais il se retint et s'assit en face de son frère, son ange à sa droite. Il lui prit la main sous la table et évita le regard de détective privé de Charlie alors qu'elle essayait de deviner si oui ou non ils se tenaient réellement la main. Il eut un mal fou à se concentrer sur la chasse dont leur parlait Sam alors que les doigts de l'ange étaient incapables de s'empêcher de lui caresser le dos de la main. Cela lui avait tellement manqué. Et, honnêtement, il pouvait s'y habituer. Il espérait juste être capable d'apprendre.

.

.


	11. Juste Une Dernière Question

.

.

 **11\. Juste une dernière question**

.

Ce n'était pas simple. Absolument rien n'était jamais simple lorsque les termes Dean Winchester et émotions étaient employés ensemble. Ce n'était pas simple. Ce n'était pas merveilleux. Ce n'était pas génial. Mais c'était mieux.

Que ce soit juste une main se posant sur l'épaule de l'ange, glissant jusque vers sa main pour la serrer une seconde lors d'une chasse, ou un baiser sur la tempe lorsqu'il s'éclipsait d'une pièce, Dean faisait de son mieux pour ne plus retenir ses petits gestes qu'il avait envie de donner. S'il voulait s'approcher de Castiel lors des explications de Sam, il ne s'en empêchait pas. Il se laisser aller à utiliser l'ange comme coussin lorsqu'ils regardaient un film ensemble, sans avoir peur que celui-ci entende les battements trop rapides de son cœur.

En réalité, s'il devait être honnête, Dean avouerait que rien n'avait réellement changé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ces gestes, qu'il embrassait l'ange, qu'il lui prenait la main, qu'il était doux ou même affectueusement niais avec lui. Mais c'était sa façon d'appréhender la situation qui changeait. Il laissait Charlie et Sam voir ces gestes, d'une part, mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment puisque Sam n'était pas censé être au courant depuis si longtemps que ça. Mais il combattait surtout son réflexe de s'enfuir et de ne pas trop s'impliquer. Il laissait les choses prendre le dessus sur lui, ignorant la peur qui lui vrillait le ventre.

Evidemment, il y avait encore des fois où ses vieilles habitudes reprenaient le dessus, comme lorsqu'il avait le regard plongé dans celui de Castiel, un matin, dans la cuisine et avait reculer comme brûlé lorsque Charlie était entrée dans la pièce. Il avait fait plusieurs pas en arrière, les joues couleur tomate, avant que la jeune fille ne soupire et s'exclame, « Mec, je suis au _courant_! »

Sam et Charlie leur venaient en aide comme ils pouvaient. Majoritairement en essayant de ne pas trop bousculer l'ainé pour qu'il ne parte pas se cacher dans ses retranchements. Une fois, le cadet était arrivé alors que les deux s'embrassaient passionnément, l'ange à moitié allongé sur la table de la bibliothèque, et il avait simplement fait demi-tour le plus silencieusement possible, se retenant de leur rappeler qu'ils mangeaient à cette table un jour sur deux.

Castiel demeurait patient devant les maladresses de son compagnon. Même l'ange le plus naïf du paradis ne l'était pas assez pour croire que Dean allait pouvoir renoncer à des années de refoulement émotionnel si soudainement. Il s'était fermement accroché à ces réflexes durant les derniers mois et le chasseur faisait certainement partie des personnes ayant le plus de mal à briser leurs habitudes. Et surtout, il voyait comme Dean combattait la peur qui s'immisçait dans son âme, le voyait douter parfois que ce soit une bonne solution, le voyait s'en vouloir de se sentir comme ça, et il voyait aussi son âme briller si fort de tout l'amour qu'il n'essayait plus de réprimer. Castiel pouvait patienter, il avait tout le temps du monde.

.

* * *

.

Tout avait été si soudain. C'était une minuscule étincelle qui avait démarré un feu de forêt. Ils étaient juste assis dans la cuisine du bunker, Castiel lisait un livre, même pas un livre de recherche, juste un roman, le regard calme et concentré passant rapidement sur les mots et les lignes, ses doigts saisissant inconsciemment la page pour la tourner au plus vite et interrompre sa lecture le moins longtemps possible. Et Dean, lui, était censé déjeuner mais son café était froid, ses mains immobiles tenaient la tasse alors qu'il regardait son ange, le dévisageant, incapable de détourner les yeux.

Son regard se promenait sur chaque parcelle de son visage, absorbant l'expression qu'il y trouvait. Il se demandait si les yeux trop bleus voyaient réellement les mots, ou si les images qu'ils lisaient se transposaient sur leurs rétines et les faisaient voyager là où le roman voulait les emporter. Ses sourcils se fronçaient parfois, ses lèvres s'entre-ouvraient et se plissaient. Dean savait qu'en ce moment, ils ne partageaient pas la même réalité, que c'était comme regarder quelqu'un qui dormait. Et Castiel semblait si paisible une fois endormi. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'observer son ange lorsqu'il dormait, celui-ci se réveillant toujours avant lui, s'il s'endormait tout court. Il se sentait privilégié de pouvoir être en sa présence alors que sa garde était abaissée, et d'observer le spectacle à couper le souffle qu'il était dans la plus grande discrétion.

Peut-être Castiel sentit-il son regard, ou bien il y avait une interruption dans l'histoire qu'il lisait, car il releva les yeux sur lui. C'était si soudain que Dean faillit sursauter. Il l'aurait certainement fait si les saphirs ne l'avaient pas cloué sur place. Il y avait certainement quelque chose d'idiot là-dedans, mais il sentit chaque muscle de son corps se détendre alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui de son ange. Une paix sans nom l'envahit, se faufilant dans chaque cellule de son être et y prenant place comme si son ADN avait tout simplement toujours contenu un espace vide destiné à l'accueillir. La sensation de douceur, de paix, de chaleur, embrouilla son cerveau, comme un doux brouillard matinal, comme un nuage de drogue qui endort les sens et réveille les émotions, comme ce sentiment d'être enfin chez soi après un long voyage. Le long voyage de toute une vie.

Et Dean sourit, pas largement, pas de toutes ses dents, juste un minime changement dans la commissure de ses lèvres, un éclat de joie qui ne passe réellement que par le regard. Un bonheur communicatif qui se reflète sur le visage de la personne avec laquelle vous le partagez. Vous n'êtes pas sûr d'à quel point elle ressent la même chose que vous et vous seriez prêt à lui offrir un bout de ce sentiment, mais vous avez trop peur de l'abimer, alors vous le garder intact, égoïstement rien que pour vous.

Ils joignirent leurs mains sur la table, le contact électrique mais doux. Un courant chatouilla sa peau, naissant du bout de ses doigts et causant des tremblements de terre sur le reste de sa main, de son poignet et de son bras alors qu'il s'y propageait en vague. Le temps s'était arrêté, ou peut-être qu'il continuait mais cela n'avait aucune importance, car eux deux, ensemble et seul, à cet instant, ils défiaient le temps et le rythme du monde, ils leur riaient au nez en les oubliant.

A travers le brouillard, les battements de son cœur lui parvinrent, rapides, et il prit une grande inspiration pour les calmer. L'air autour de lui semblait pur, mais lourd, et n'apporta pas d'aide à ses poumons. Son souffle était coupé face à l'homme devant lui. L'onde électrique et chaude se propagea dans son corps, laissant des marques brulantes sur son passage, mais lentement ses cicatrices commencèrent à picoter, ses nerfs à vif. Le brouillard se levait, son esprit retrouvant conscience et le monde extérieur était bruyant.

L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Castiel prenait naissance dans son cœur, dans son esprit, son ventre, sa gorge, et il grossissait. L'air ne passait plus dans sa gorge et son cœur devait redoubler d'effort pour battre d'une force toujours plus accélérée. Son ventre se serrait et se retournait sur lui-même alors que son esprit était incapable de penser et pourtant ne pouvait se taire. Ses sens étaient à vif et tout était trop réel, chaque perception doublée, triplée.

Il regardait toujours son ange et tout était trop. Il l'aimait trop. Ses émotions se déchargeaient dans ses veines et son sang bouillait alors qu'il propageait ce venin dans le reste de son corps. Il eut le besoin vital de sortir de sa peau, de partir d'ici, de disparaitre de la réalité. C'était douloureux, d'aimer si fort. C'était trop puissant. Sa vision se floutait, son ouïe sifflait.

Dean écarta sa main, trop chaud, trop de contact, trop. Il se leva, sa chaise crissant contre le sol et hurlant à ses oreilles. Il vit un éclair de peur dans le regard de l'ange et cela lui donna la nausée. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal, il ne pouvait pas ne pas le faire, il en était incapable, il allait lui briser le cœur, il ne voulait pas le faire, il allait le faire, il se haïssait. Il recula, détourna le regard avant de se détourner physiquement. Il allait s'enfuir, mais ses jambes se bloquèrent alors qu'une once de volonté le retenait. Il tremblait, son corps cherchant à la fois à partir et à rester. Doucement, une main vint se poser sur son bras, puis le retint fermement, Castiel le retenait, l'attirant vers lui et le prenant dans ses bras. Dean serra fort, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, mais Castiel serra en retour. Et un homme n'est rien contre la force d'un ange.

Un des bras de Castiel était passé dans le bas de son dos et sa deuxième main maintenait sa nuque, la tête de Dean posée sur son épaule. Sa voix murmurait doucement des paroles rassurantes, des promesses que tout irait bien, mais le contact était trop pour l'homme qui n'entendait que son cœur battre contre ses tympans. Ce même cœur qui s'épuisait à se serrer trop fort, à lui donner l'impression qu'il implosait, qui foudroyait son corps du besoin de partir, de courir et de s'échapper. Dean détestait son cœur.

Il ne pouvait pas gérer quelque chose de tel. « Ssshh, » souffla Castiel doucement au creux de son oreille. Dean secoua la tête, il était incapable de parler, incapable de lui communiquer la douleur et la peur qu'il ressentait, incapable de lui parler de la force de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. « Je sais, » murmura son ange, lisant certainement dans l'âme affolée ce que ses lèvres ne pouvaient pas prononcer.

Puis, il confia, « C'est pareil pour moi. »

Alors, les bras de Dean vinrent l'agripper plus fortement encore, se retenant à lui comme un noyer s'accroche à sa bouée. Parce que s'accrocher trop fort à lui le tuerait peut-être, mais il mourrait aussi s'il ne le faisait pas.

Il enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Castiel alors qu'une larme coulait de ses paupières fermées. Ses sentiments embrouillaient ses pensées, parasitaient son esprit. Il voulait s'excuser, pas seulement de réagir ainsi, mais de savoir qu'il faisait subir à son ange la même chose, le même chaos incompréhensible et terrifiant, de savoir que la même force courrait dans son corps et brulait ses veines. Ses doigts de Castiel caressèrent doucement sa nuque, un mouvement répétitif pour le calmer, pour apaiser son âme tourmentée. Et, lentement, sa respiration reprit un rythme normal, les battements de son cœur ralentirent et le besoin de sortir hors de son corps s'estompa.

Il songea au fait que Castiel aurait pu si aisément le calmer, par une paire d'ailes ou une lueur bleutée, et qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. « Merci, » murmura-t-il, sa voix toujours légèrement emprisonnée dans sa gorge. Les lèvres de Castiel frôlèrent la peau de son cou en réponse.

.

* * *

.

Dean fixait l'obscurité autour de lui, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Il avait un bras passé par-dessus l'estomac de son ange alors qu'il était allongé contre lui, sa tête reposant dans le creux entre son épaule et son cou. « Cas ?

\- Oui ? » murmura l'ange en réponse, sa tête se tournant vers Dean, pouvant peut-être le voir, ou au moins voir une part de lui dans le noir.

« Je voulais savoir si tu dormais.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir.

\- Oui mais … tu dors quand même non?

\- Oui, » répondit Castiel, « mais j'attends que tu te sois endormi d'abord.

\- Oh, » fit-il en réponse. Il resta silencieux. Castiel ne dit rien non plus pendant quelques instants. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans le bunker à cette heure tardive et cela faisait plus d'une semaine que tout était calme. Aucune affaire, donc aucune raison de partir. Dean aurait dû se sentir à l'étroit, avoir besoin de sortir du bunker, mais la présence de Castiel semblait l'avoir aimanté à l'intérieur.

« Dean ? » appela finalement Castiel.

« Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu voulais savoir si je dormais ? » demanda-t-il.

Dean resta un court instant silencieux. « Hum … » commença-t-il. « Je … » Il rougit, et même si son ange ne pouvait pas le voir, il enfouit la tête dans son oreiller pour se cacher.

« Dean, arrêtes tu ne peux pas bien respirer comme ça, » lui dit Castiel avec un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix.

Finalement, Dean releva la tête et se tourna vers son ange. Même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, il fixa un point qu'il pensait pouvoir être ses yeux. « Je voulais te dire que – que je … hum. » Il se tut à nouveau, sa voix semblant résonner autour d'eux dans la nuit. Il se mordit la lèvre. Castiel ne dit rien, attendant simplement. Puis les yeux émeraude se fermèrent avec agacement et il soupira, « Je suis pathétique. »

Castiel rit doucement et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. « Moi aussi Dean. Moi aussi. » Et Dean savait qu'il ne disait pas ça en rapport avec le _pathétique_.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence, puis Dean demanda, « Cas, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être un ange ? »

Castiel ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, semblant se demander quoi donner comme réponse. Puis, il prit une grande inspiration avant de lister. « Je peux entendre les insectes bouger dans la terre qui entoure le bunker. Je peux sentir d'ici les rayons de soleil qui heurtent la Terre même s'ils se sont d'abord répercutés sur la Lune. Je peux entendre la respiration et les battements de cœur de chaque personne dans le bunker. Je peux sentir l'odeur du café que Charlie a déjà préparé pour demain matin. Je peux distinguer chaque atome qui compose cette odeur, comme je le peux pour tout ce que je goute. Lorsque tu sens une tarte aux pommes, je sens chaque ingrédient indépendamment, je sens chaque étape de sa transformation, depuis la première poussière qui l'a composé. Comme je sens chaque atome qui compose quelque chose que je touche. Je voie et ressens chaque détail de chaque chose à chaque instant. »

Dean resta silencieux un instant. Même lorsque l'ange eut fini de parler, le ton solennel de sa voix avait bercé l'homme dans une sorte de transe, et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit de la briser.

« Et ce n'est pas ... gênant ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Mais Castiel ne comprit pas, « Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, tu dis que quand tu goutes quelque chose, tu sens chacun des atomes qui le composent, individuellement. Et je sais que tu as un jour dis que tu n'aimais pas ça, que tu préférais la nourriture lorsque tu étais … humain. Alors quand – quand je t'embrasse … ça doit être la même chose. Non ? » Il rougit à nouveau et se réjouit d'être dans le noir, car Castiel ne pouvait pas le voir. Il oublia consciencieusement le fait que son compagnon pouvait voir sa gêne de son âme.

« Non, » répondit finalement Castiel.

« Pourquoi?

\- Parce que … » Il sembla hésiter sur le terme. « Tu brouilles tout. »

Dean resta ébahi quelques secondes. « Je – je quoi ?

\- Tu brouilles mes sens, » expliqua Castiel. « Je suis incapable de discerner chaque atome, ou même de les voir, ou de les sentir, quand tu es là, près de moi. Tu brouilles tout … c'est – c'est étrange. »

Dean ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. Il se mordit la lèvre, son cœur battait trop vite, battait dans ses tympans et l'essoufflait alors qu'il ne bougeait même pas.

« Dean ?

\- Oui ? » demanda-t-il, mais Castiel resta silencieux. Dean attendit que son cœur se calme un peu, que ses pensées cessent d'être aussi agiter pour dire, « Je suis désolé de brouiller tes sens.

\- Ne le sois pas, » répondit doucement son compagnon. Puis, il ajouta, « C'est plutôt agréable. Le monde devient silencieux. Calme.

\- Comme – hum – comme là, maintenant ?

\- Eh bien, » confia Castiel, « j'entends les insectes à l'extérieur du bunker, et je suis conscient de la lumière qui passe sous la porte depuis le couloir, et je – »

Dean le coupa en l'embrassant. « Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

Castiel rit doucement. « C'est un jeu ? »

Dean se rapprocha plus près de lui, refermant ses bras autour de lui dans une étreinte plus serrée. « Peut-être, » répondit-il.

Dans le noir, Dean pouvait le sentir sourire. « Alors gagne le, s'il te plaît. »

.

* * *

.

Castiel aurait déjà dû partir depuis une heure. Charlie lui avait demandé de la rejoindre sur une affaire, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le contre sort et ils n'étaient pas arrivés à l'aider à distance. Comme les deux frères devaient partir sur une autre chasse, c'était à l'ange qu'était revenu la tâche d'aller l'aider. Mais il avait dû dire au revoir à Dean et le baiser s'était éternisé, et l'un avait tiré le t-shirt de l'autre qui l'avait alors retiré. Cela faisait une heure que Castiel aurait dû partir.

Il recherchait donc ses affaires, alors que Dean appréciait la vue de son amant aux cheveux ébouriffés, à moitié vêtu se penchant et se redressant à la recherche du reste de ses affaires. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pendant qu'il le regardait sans aucune gêne.

Alors que Castiel s'apprêtait à sortir sans bruit, Dean l'intercepta. « Je t'aime. »

L'ange s'immobilisa instantanément, se retournant vers celui qui venait de parler, un sourire illuminant son visage, de la pure tendresse dans ses yeux. « Mais tu le savais déjà, non ? » ajouta Dean, incapable de ne pas sourire à son tour.

« Mais je le savais déjà, » acquiesça Castiel. Et soudainement, il ne voulait plus quitter la pièce, c'était comme si le sortilège qui envoutait Dean allait disparaitre dès qu'il franchirait la porte. Un sortilège qui n'existait pas. Un sortilège qui n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec deux grandes ailes noires.

Et lorsqu'il partit finalement, parce qu'il devait partir, parce que si le temps s'arrêtait pour lui, pour eux, il ne s'arrêtait pas pour le reste du monde ; lorsqu'il partit finalement, Dean réalisa que Charlie avait raison et que le dire ne rendait vraiment rien différent. Le dire ne changeait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Le dire ne changeait pas ce que Castiel ressentait pour lui. Cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'ils se retrouveraient dans un baiser – et certainement plus – lorsqu'ils rentreraient d'une chasse. Cela ne changeait pas l'état dans lequel son cœur serait si quelque chose arrivait à son ange. Mais cela faisait sourire Castiel, un sourire juste un peu plus doux, un peu plus grand. Le dire lui fit comprendre que peut-être, il était réellement capable d'apprendre.

.

* * *

.

« Hey, les gars, j'ai trouvé un truc, » annonça Charlie sans relever les yeux de son ordinateur. Les deux frères se tournèrent vers elle. Elle avait inventé un programme informatique qui repérait les informations bizarres pouvant mener à des enquêtes, c'était assez large pour qu'ils ne manquent rien et aient donc toujours à faire le tri, mais ça leur faisait déjà gagner beaucoup de temps. « Beaver Falls, Pennsylvanie. Il y a eu trois personnes dévorées et la personne accusée d'avoir commis tout ça affirme être un loup garou. J'ai vérifié les dates des meurtres, ils ont tous eu lieu lors d'une pleine lune.

\- Quand est la prochaine ? » demanda Sam.

Charlie regarda le calendrier. « Dans deux semaines.

\- On a le temps alors, » intervint Dean et les deux autres levèrent des yeux surpris vers lui. Il ne détourna pas les yeux du journal qu'il était en train de lire.

« Euh … ouais, » dit Charlie septique. « Mais autant avoir le plus de temps possible pour préparer le coup si c'est pas juste un taré.

\- Je pense, aussi, » la soutint Sam.

Dean se leva, évitant toujours soigneusement de croiser leur regard. « Pas aujourd'hui, » répondit-il seulement. Les deux autres le regardèrent sans comprendre, leur regard en point d'interrogation l'incitant à continuer. « J'ai un truc de prévu, » s'excusa-t-il avant de simplement quitter la pièce.

« Il est sérieux ? » pu-t-il néanmoins entendre Charlie demander avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

Il se dirigea jusque la chambre de Castiel et frappa deux coups contre celle-ci. Un _entrez_ légèrement grognon lui répondit. Il entra, sourcils froncés, pour voir Castiel assis sur son lit avec un livre à la main, le regardant comme si celui-ci l'avait personnellement insulté. « Ca va ? » demanda-t-il.

Castiel releva la tête vers lui et son regard s'adoucit aussitôt. « Bonjour Dean.

\- Salut, » répondit-il en venant s'assoir à côté de lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je pensais qu'en lisant réellement ce livre je le comprendrais mieux, mais je le trouve toujours aussi illogique. » Il regardait à nouveau le livre en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, il releva les yeux vers Dean, plus détendu. « Tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Prends tes affaires, je t'emmène faire un tour, » dit-il, sourire aux lèvres. L'ange le regarda sans comprendre. « Fais-moi confiance, » ajouta-t-il. Une lueur complice brilla dans les yeux de l'ange, car même si cela faisait un moment qu'ils avaient décidé de se faire confiance, cela sonnait toujours comme un défi.

« D'accord, » répondit l'ange en se penchant pour l'embrasser rapidement. Il posa ensuite le livre et prit son trench-coat qu'il avait laissé trainer sur une chaise. Dean se leva, puis ensemble ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au garage, prirent l'Impala et quittèrent le bunker.

« Charlie et Sam savent que nous partons ? » demanda Castiel lorsque la voiture s'aventura dans le chemin de terre qui menait au bunker.

« Ils comprendront vite, » répondit Dean. Castiel fronça les sourcils en fixant avec insistance le profil de son compagnon. Ce dernier soupira. « Je n'avais aucune idée de comment leur dire, alors j'ai trouvé ça plus simple. » Il se tut un instant. « Et j'avais pas envie de voir Charlie sautiller dans tous les sens.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- C'est une surprise.

\- Pourquoi ? » demanda Castiel et un sourire vint sublimer les lèvres de Dean.

Il lui jeta un rapide regard avant de se reconcentrer sur la route. « J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit moi qui est retenu ça, » avoua-t-il amusé.

Castiel fronça encore plus les sourcils. « Dean, de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Aujourd'hui, ça fait exactement un an que je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois, » expliqua-t-il. Dès que les mots eurent quitté ses lèvres, il ressentit un besoin vital de les reprendre. Il prit une grande inspiration pour faire fuir la gêne qui menaçait de prendre trop d'espace dans sa gorge et ajouta, « Les humains aiment fêter ce genre de choses.

\- Un anniversaire, » intervint Castiel comme pour l'aider et Dean acquiesça. Il lui jeta un rapide regard et croisa celui plein d'affection de son ange, illuminé par le sourire sur ses lèvres. « C'est une bonne idée, » le conforta-t-il.

Castiel finit par envoyer un message à Charlie pour les prévenir qu'ils étaient partis, elle leur demanda où mais il ne répondit pas, il n'en avait aucune idée et Dean refusait de répondre, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Dean se demandait s'il devait ou non faire quelque chose pour ce jour-là et si oui, quoi. Il avait pensé retourner là où tout avait commencé, mais une chambre de motel lugubre ne ressemblait pas à une bonne idée. Il avait ensuite pris le _tout_ au pied de la lettre et avait pensé retourner à la grande perdue dans laquelle il avait vu Castiel pour la première fois ; ce qui n'était définitivement pas un bon choix non plus. Il serait mal à l'aise dans n'importe quel restaurant, ou n'importe quel lieu qui impliquerait un rendez-vous galant entre eux et il ne voulait pas rendre Castiel triste à cause de sa constipation émotionnelle aujourd'hui. Là où il l'amenait, ce n'était nulle part de spécial, c'était simple, et il avait peur de le décevoir.

« Dean, est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Castiel soucieux, remarquant certainement le trouble de son partenaire.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'expirer tout l'air de ses poumons. Puis il eut un léger rire nerveux en secouant la tête. « C'est stupide, » dit-il. Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma. « T'allais me dire que t'as l'habitude, hein ? » ajouta-t-il en se tournant une seconde vers son ange pour voir le regard légèrement coupable de celui-ci alors qu'il haussait une épaule. Dean rit avant de reprendre. « J'espère juste que tu ne seras pas déçu.

\- Comment est-ce que je pourrais l'être ?

\- C'est juste que … t'attends pas à – je sais pas – pas à un truc énorme ou –

\- Dean, je comprends à peine le concept de fêter un anniversaire, alors ne t'en fais pas, » le rassura Castiel et l'autre hocha la tête.

Il tourna à un embranchement et ralentit en se dirigeant vers un parking. « C'est là, » informa-t-il. Castiel regarda par la fenêtre et vue un panneau indiquant _Clinton State Park_. Une immense prairie d'herbe verte, entrecoupée irrégulièrement d'arbres aux feuilles brunies par l'automne, s'étalait jusqu'à un large lac d'eau claire. Le ciel était dégagé et le soleil, encore haut dans le celui-ci, faisait miroiter l'eau. Ils descendirent tous deux de la voiture et commencèrent à marcher. Castiel savait qu'il avait déjà vu ou entendu le nom de ce parc quelque part et il se souvint subitement d'où ; le lac se situait juste en bordure de Lawrence.

Les deux hommes marchèrent jusqu'au bord du lac et Dean lui prit la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Ils longèrent sans vraiment parler le lac, marchant sur un chemin de terre encadré de chaque côté par des herbes hautes jaunissantes avec la saison. Ils avaient l'impression d'être coupés du monde, seuls avec le bruit du vent et le clapotis de l'eau. Le soleil les réchauffait presque chaleureusement et Castiel avait l'étrange impression qu'il était ici chez lui, comme s'il ne devait plus jamais partir, comme s'il avait été fait pour se tenir en cet endroit précis. A voix basse, il dit tout ça à Dean et celui-ci sourit. « J'espérais que tu ressentes ça, » lui dit-il. « C'est l'effet de tes ailes sur moi. »

Castiel tira doucement sur sa main pour qu'il arrête de marcher et prit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser. Dean entoura ses bras autour de lui, serrant son ange fort contre lui. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, Castiel enfouit son visage dans le cou de Dean, ne voulant pas s'écarter de lui. « Cas ? » appela-t-il doucement.

L'interpelé releva la tête, s'écartant légèrement pour pouvoir regarder son compagnon dans les yeux. « Est-ce que tu te souviens de la première fois que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ? » Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se raidir légèrement. _Comment oublier ça ?_ Une part de lui avait regretté ses mots au moment où il les avait prononcés, l'autre part, elle, savait qu'ils devaient de toute façon en passer par là.

Il hocha la tête. « Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit avant ? » demanda-t-il. Les yeux de Castiel l'observèrent avec une certaine réticence.

« Quelle partie ? » Il ne voulait pas parler de ce moment. Il se sentait si bien en cet endroit, en cet instant, avec Dean contre lui, avec tout si simple et si parfait. Il ne voulait vraiment pas gâcher ce moment en pensant au début de toutes les horreurs qu'ils s'étaient dit.

« Je t'avais demandé de m'épouser, » lui rappela Dean.

Castiel attendit quelques instants, se remémorant la réplique de son compagnon et attendant que celui-ci termine. Mais Dean s'arrêta là. « Ironiquement, » précisa l'ange.

« Et tu ne m'as jamais répondu, » ajouta le chasseur. L'autre le regarda perdu, ne sachant pas s'il plaisantait, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Dean soupira et posa son front contre le sien, les paupières closes. Castiel garda les yeux grands ouverts, dévisageant, comme il le pouvait à cette distance, son compagnon avec confusion. « Okay, » murmura l'homme pour lui-même.

Il se redressa et regarda son ange dans les yeux avec une détermination nouvelle. « Je sais que je suis un abruti. Et que j'avais dit ça pour – pour t'énerver ou peu importe, mais … j'en ai marre d'être un idiot, et j'ai peur de refaire l'idiot, et tu me connais assez pour savoir que je risque de le refaire.

\- Dean –

\- Non, laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait. Je suis un imbécile. Et pour une raison que je ne comprends pas, tu continues d'être prêt à m'offrir une seconde chance. » Il marqua une pause, sa voix changeant légèrement lorsqu'il reprit la parole. « Je compte pas passer un seul des jours qu'il me reste sans toi. Alors, cette fois, sans jouer les abruti … Castiel, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

Les herbes hautes bruissèrent sous la brise et l'eau se heurta sans mal contre les cailloux de la rive. Castiel regarda Dean, les lèvres entre-ouvertes, essayant de comprendre, essayant de savoir quoi dire. Comme tout début de feu, ce fut d'abord lent, une minuscule flamme, presque invisible, presque oubliable, mais lentement, elle grandit, et soudainement, sans prévenir, sans rien dire, elle embrasait tout autour d'elle et on ne voyait plus que le brasier. C'est ce qui était arrivé à l'âme de Dean, pendant que Castiel gardait le silence, envahie par les feux du doute et de la peur. L'ange fut terrifié de le voir partir en cendre, alors il prit le visage du chasseur en coupe et l'embrassa, laissant ses lèvres éteindre les flammes.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta, le feu avait à nouveau repris la taille d'une minuscule bougie perdue en pleine journée. Dean le regardait, expectatif, se mordant inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure en le fixant. « Cas, faut que tu me répondes un truc, alors fous en moi une si tu veux mais fais quelque chose. »

L'ange rit légèrement mais son compagnon se refusait encore à sourire. « Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça implique, » commença-t-il, « mais d'accord. Oui.

\- Oh, bordel, merci, » souffla Dean avant d'attirer l'ange vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ils souriaient tous deux largement.

Après quelques instants, Castiel s'écarta. « Dean, qu'est-ce que ça implique ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Le sourire de son fiancé s'élargit encore.

« Que je pourrais plus m'enfuir. En dehors de ça … j'en ai aucune idée, » avoua-t-il. « Tu veux le découvrir ?

\- Evidemment. »

.

.

.


	12. Epilogue

.

.

 **Epilogue**

.

« La _demi-mesure_ , Dean. Tu connais ce mot ?! » s'exclama Charlie alors qu'elle le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou. Elle tenait toujours sa cuillère dans la main alors qu'elle faisait de grands mouvements de bras. Sam, lui, était resté figé en plein mastication de son petit déjeuner et regardait aussi son frère comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

Calmement, Dean prit une gorgée de café, admirant avec satisfaction le regard assassin de sa sœur d'adoption. Puis, il reposa lentement sa tasse sur la table. Charlie plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour ne pas hurler. « Non, » dit-il finalement. Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent et la jeune fille enfouit son visage dans ses mains en un grognement. « Je ne vois pas le problème, » ajouta-t-il rapidement en haussant une épaule.

Sam avala en se redressant, puis, il se racla la gorge et regarda son frère un instant en réfléchissant. Il avait l'air de se demander comment il pouvait le traiter de cinglé sans que l'autre ne se mette en colère. « Tu te rends compte qu'il y a moins de deux mois, tu n'étais même pas capable de dire que tu étais en couple avec lui.

\- Ouais.

\- Et maintenant, tu essais de nous dire que tu l'as demandé en mariage ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Ouais et c'est _ça_ le problème Dean ! » intervint Charlie. Elle soupira, prenant sur elle-même avant de reprendre. « Ecoute. Sincèrement ? Je suis ultra contente pour toi et je sauterais même de joie normalement, mais …

\- On parle de toi, » l'aida Sam et Charlie le pointa du doigt pour confirmer que c'était ce qu'elle pensait avant de reprendre.

« Oui, tu … tu gères genre _super_ mal ce que tu ressens. Et sérieusement, tu as encore du mal à gérer le fait d'être en couple avec lui. Alors tu penses pas que tu grilles légèrement quelques étapes ? » Ils le regardèrent tous deux en attendant sa réaction.

Le regard de Dean passa de l'un à l'autre et il retenait son envie de s'enfuir devant leur examen. Il se redressa sur sa chaise. « Justement, » commença-t-il, « le fait est que je ne grille pas les étapes, je ne les discerne pas. » Ses mots furent accueillis par un silence confus et il soupira, passant une main sur son visage. Il essayait de les regarder dans les yeux, pour qu'ils impriment le fait qu'il était sérieux, et en même temps, il n'arrivait pas à leur faire face, parce que leurs regards le jugeaient et que c'était insupportable.

Il se racla la gorge avant de jouer avec l'anse de sa tasse. « Okay, » décida-t-il. Il regarda Charlie droit dans les yeux. « Tu dis que je gère super mal ce que je ressens. Et, ouais okay, j'ai mis des mois avant d'être capable de dire ce qu'il y avait entre lui et moi. » _Et visiblement c'est toujours le cas_. « Le fait est que entre admettre que je suis en couple avec lui, » _Yes !_ « et me marier avec lui, je ne vois pas ce que ça change. »

Sam et Charlie échangèrent un rapide regard et aucun des deux ne semblaient savoir quoi rajouter. C'est vrais que selon les standards de Dean, exprimer son affection, la montrer, dire que c'était quelque chose de sérieux et que ce le serait pour le restant de ses jours, et bien, cela était aussi symbolique et précieux qu'une demande en mariage pour des gens normaux.

Comme aucun des deux ne reprenaient la parole et que l'ainé commençait à mourir de malaise, il reprit. « Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que ça va changer entre nous ? Rien. Alors autant le faire. »

Sam se frotta l'arrière de la tête, envoyant un rapide regard à Charlie pour lui communiquer silencieusement quelque chose, mais elle ne le regardait pas. « Tu n'as pas tort, mais … le mariage c'est un truc symbolique, enfin … je sais pas. C'est quand deux personnes s'aiment depuis tellement d'années que – ouais, non, oublie ça, » dit Charlie avant de poser son menton dans la paume de sa main. Elle le regarda un instant, puis un sourire doux élargit ses lèvres.

« T'es sûr de toi ? » demanda Sam, lançant un regard quelque peu inquiet à son ainé. Dean releva les yeux dans les siens et acquiesça.

« Ouais, je suis sûr, » confirma-t-il. Sam sourit à son tour, fier.

Charlie se redressa soudainement alors qu'une idée lui venait à l'esprit. « Eh, Cas comprend toute cette histoire, ou c'est flou pour lui ce concept de mariage ?

\- Totalement flou, » répondit Dean et avant que l'un ou l'autre puisse émettre une objection, il rajouta. « Et j'ai passé la quasi-totalité de ma soirée à tenter de lui faire comprendre, sans résultat, alors j'abandonne. »

Charlie sourit largement, calculatrice. « Je m'en occupe, » dit-elle avant de saisir son bol de céréale et s'éclipser.

« Non, Charlie ! » appela Dean alors qu'elle sortait de la cuisine, mais la jeune femme ne l'écouta pas et disparut. Il soupira. « Pitié, faite qu'elle ne lui raconte pas n'importe quoi. » Sam rit légèrement.

Le silence retomba alors qu'ils terminaient tous deux leurs petits-déjeunés. Dean lançait des coups d'œil rapides en direction de son frère, hésitant à reprendre la parole. Il finit sa tasse de café, observant la nourriture disparaitre de l'assiette de Sam, se disant encore et encore qu'il allait dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Finalement, ce n'est que quand le cadet s'apprêtait à se lever qu'il finit par lâcher. « Tu sais, j'y croyais pas, mais … j'ai toujours … enfin. » Il laissa un blanc, jouant avant l'anse de sa tasse. « D'un certain côté, je – j'avais toujours espéré que – que ça m'arrive un jour … tu sais.

\- Ouais, je sais, » répondit Sam. Il le regardait en souriant, mais Dean ne releva pas les yeux de sa tasse de café, incapable d'oser affronter son frère, peu importe quelle réaction avait celui-ci. C'était le genre de confidence qu'il n'était capable de faire que s'il arrivait à se persuader que personne ne l'écoutait vraiment.

Sam se releva et partit en direction de la sortie. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère, en passant. « Je suis fier de toi, » lui dit-il. Il ne jeta qu'un rapide regard vers son frère en arrivant à l'entrée de la cuisine et sourit lorsqu'il vit son frère regarder rêveusement sa tasse, un doux sourire de bonheur durement mériter sur les lèvres.

Il partit en direction de la bibliothèque et croisa Castiel dans le couloir qui jetait un rapide regard en arrière comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi. L'ange croisa le regard de Sam et s'immobilisa, semblant se demander quelle attitude adopter. Le cadet continua de marcher en sa direction, lui souriant simplement avant de lui glisser, « Félicitation. » Un sourire illumina le visage de l'ange. « Il est dans la cuisine, » ajouta-t-il et Castiel partit dans cette direction.

« T'as pas vu Cas sur ton chemin ? » demanda Charlie, les sourcils froncés alors qu'elle regardait entre les rayonnages de la bibliothèque.

« Fiches leur la paix, » répondit-il en souriant. Elle haussa les épaules et vint s'assoir face à son ordinateur, l'observant alors qu'il s'asseyait en face d'elle. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard calculateur.

Elle sourit largement. « A ton tour, maintenant. »

.

.

.

 **Note :**

Merci à toutes les personnes ayant lu cette histoire, ça arrive encore à me choquer qu'on lise ce que j'écris (non non je ne plaisante pas).

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette fic malgré ses défauts. Je suis consciente que la partie "angst" était longue, je ne pensais pas que cette histoire se finirait bien à la base et c'est pour ça que leur réconciliation peut donner cet effet "baguette magique" comparer au reste. Bref, merci de l'avoir quand même lu en entière :)

A bientôt à tous !

.

.


End file.
